To Break All Ties
by Sakurafeather
Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha which makes Naruto question the Uchiha's loyalty and supposed love. What he doesn't expect is a devious plan that places their lives and relationship at risk. It's a dangerous game when the puppet master is Uchiha Madara. Yaoi SxN
1. Sayonara Dearest Rival

**I've gone and done it, I submitted to Naruto and started watching it. Only reason was to see that yaoi claim of Sasuke and Naruto too bad the show addicted me. **

**YAOI pairings SasuXNaru as the main one.**** (I might throw in hints of other couples but nothing extravagant to leave fangirls disappointed there is not enough NaruXSasu). **

**This fanfic is kinda AU and characters are OC (not too much I hope). **

_**Chapter 1-**_

_**Sayonara Dearest Rival**_

"_You were too late, Naruto…"_

On that destined day, my dearest rival and friend, said farewell. It was no ordinary teary eyed farewell but a much more violent and heart breaking farewell that even now I can never forget. How many punches did we exchange before understanding each other's true feelings? The number is not clear to either both of us yet we knew that our friendship and rivalry had a special meaning to it and we would always cherish that relationship no matter what separate ways we took. Our hands locked with the image of our younger selves in mind as the final conclusion between our true battles resulted.

Rain shared our pain as if it were crying tears neither I nor Sasuke can produce at that time. My body could hardly remain conscious under the wounds it had retained while fighting with Sasuke. Soon he too fell calling my name softly as if he regretted everything and wanted to forget it ever happened. The black silky hair, I felt it on my face. Those cold black eyes stared at me as if time had frozen. "You were too late," he repeated before those warm soft lips could find their way to my cold frozen lips. "I wanted to do something in return for you. So live on."

There were so many things to be said and so many wanting to be said but in seconds Sasuke parted from my life. Whatever came after that, I don't know for my mind gave up and I slipped into a dreamless sleep. I can recall Kakashi-sensei carrying me on his back all the way back to Konoha. From then I faced the fact and determination to bring back Sasuke even if it cost me my life.

The bond connecting our destinies was gar greater than we both thought. When remembering the day we bid our farewells before embarking on different paths, we weren't sure we would see each other once again. Orochimaru retrieved you for his plans easily and it wasn't fair to any of us. Voluntarily Sasuke left knowing well enough he could no longer return to us soon. That was two and a half years ago to the day but my ambitions and goals still remain the same. Once I become determined, there's no way I can back out easily. No one can talk me out of this one. Not because I made I made a promise to Sakura-chan, but to myself and Sasuke.

--

**Third Person POV**

Konoha Village was experiencing the nice warm sunny weather that spring had to offer. Around most of the village at this time of year, everyone took it easy and lethargy set in causing an epidemic of laziness. Jounins were hardly assigned any difficult missions and most thought they had entered a wonderful work-free dream. Children were out on the streets running in joy playing those imaginary games adults had once experienced and missed while the parents rested in their homes or visited neighbors. The Academy was having their small break before continuing the following week with more ninja lessons. Basically their lifestyle took a rather peaceful turn that the whole village was enjoying greatly. That is, except Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto wanted to be given missions and visited Tsunade often in search for a mission. To his dismay, Tsunade had other ninjas taking care of business and his services were not required for the moment. Being optimistic helped and put that free time into training, alone of course, Jirayai was out searching for information (he claimed it was for his new edition of _Make Out Tips_ but Naruto knew better). The 

others were out doing minor tasks for Tsunade or were getting those long waited issues solved those they never had time to carry out. Naruto was unable to find anyone else to spend the rest of the afternoon with. Konohamaru was out of the question seeing last time both of them were caught in a big dilemma with almost the entire village. For now, it was best if they greeted each other and were not alone without a third person there to stop them.

The blond exited his home locking the door behind him. Might as well go out for the time being rather than stay cooped inside his home for hours in boredom. A spurt of energetic energy flooded his body and he grinned running down the hall at full speed. Of course there was no destination waiting for him but still Naruto had to spend the rest of the day at least doing something and not sitting on his bed with a blank expression. A sunny environment greeted Naruto with open arms allowing the warm rays hit those attractive whiskered cheeks. Yes, one couldn't pass the chance of this wonderful weather and stay indoors doing nothing but being a couch potato.

He was restless wandering around the village's streets picking up various conversations between housewives (nothing better to do than hear a little gossip). Most topics were as exciting as Jirayia's lame books Naruto thought were a waste of time reading in the first place. Sakura was most likely busy helping Tsunade with paperwork and Sai has been up to strange things when around Naruto. In the end there was no one else to turn to and spend the day with. Ah what to do? Training seemed like a chore today. The blond sighed heavily then made his way down the street.

There was another barrier preventing Naruto from enjoying his day. He was not allowed to leave the village without authorized permission and accompanied by other ninjas. Killed all the fun but Tsunade enforced that rule and so the guards at the entrance kept an eye out for him. Nothing one could do about that.

Taking stranded streets, turning at corners when he felt the need to do so, Naruto studied the familiar place he sometimes ventured alone. Thick bright yellow lines with "Caution! Do Not Enter!" written on them surrounded where the Uchiha clan's small territory began and ended. No one was allowed to enter; those who did were strictly punished. It had become a monthly habit for the blonde to pay the Uchiha estate a quick visit without spectators around him. It struck him as a strange occurrence for this was the third time this month he had come. An unknown aura led the blonde here for the third time as if an omen.

Naruto wasn't a heavy believer in the superstations but a third time unexpected visit changed his mind if ever so slightly. Shaking his head and sighing heavily he let go of that foreboding emotion. Today's summer weather refrained Naruto to want to even want to think of that guy. Although Naruto never admitted it, not a single day passed without Sasuke invading his thoughts. The claims of so-called brotherly love strengthened perhaps allowing Naruto a denial from the secret reality he himself wasn't fully aware of. Nostalgia crept over him dampening his high spirits.

'Sasuke….'

The name alone to Naruto was sacred. If only making amends with Sasuke were easy then the last Uchiha would be back in the quiet streets of Konoha. Just knowing that the powers he possessed at the moment weren't enough to bring Sasuke, Naruto trained all he could. Sai had been added to their three man group replacing Sasuke temporarily but even with Sasuke gone, he had once belonged in team Kakashi. Sure, Naruto and Sai had gotten into a rocky start though now he saw Sai as more of a friend (kind of creepy at times). With that new smile developed through series of events, Sai agreed to help Naruto bring Sasuke back.

Naruto had a day's worth of remembering now departing from the Uchiha territory with a pang of loneliness. Amazed by how much time he had killed just by wandering around the rest of the afternoon, Naruto headed back to his small apartment. The day had passed without talking to a single person he knew. Sakura-chan probably spent the day under Tsunade's continuing lessons of medical ninja training. 

The blonde didn't dare interfere when Tsunade was in a middle of a lesson. There were a few painful memories to remind him daily to watch Sakura's or Tsunade's temper.

His footsteps echoed inside the apartment building giving Naruto a sense that he was the only one inhabiting the building. Oh well, he was accustomed to things like these. As Tsunade left instructed, he was to always check if his door had remained lock if he were to leave the apartment and return, so Naruto placed a hand on the brass doorknob turning it. With ease the door opened showing no sign of being locked in the first place. Did he leave the door unlocked like the week before? Nonsense, this time Naruto was positive he locked the door.

Taking in a deep breath as a cold bead of sweat formed within his head protector, Naruto advanced inside cautiously hoping the intruder was gone. He wasn't in much mood to deal with a stranger let alone hear a long lecture from Tsunade about acting more responsible when his proper life was currently at stake. For one, he sensed no one inside and the dim light provided by the setting sun poorly illuminated the room. His body tensed up when a sudden sound of wind reached his alert hearing.

The blue electric eyes darted from the corners of his not so spacious home to the wide ajar window. Light blue curtains flapped against the wind gently clearly showing sign of a clean escape. Naruto frantically searched every nook and cranny in his now neat apartment. (Sakura insisted she help tidy up the room a couple of days ago). Nothing seemed to have been touched or stolen. Not that he owned anything valuable to begin with. The last place he searched was the restroom but as he suspected, no suspicious markings or of the sort were left behind.

Why break into his home and take nothing? Even if his belongings were left undisturbed, Naruto couldn't find peace until he knew who broke in and for what purpose. Of course this incident was to be immediately reported to Tsunade without delay but Naruto hesitated. Scenes of ANBU members filling his home didn't exactly please Naruto.

Naruto approached the window taking a glance outside. No signs of forced entry were there either. Though his home seemed unguarded from the outside, Kakashi had set a few barriers that no ordinary ninja could easily enter and having this in mind, Naruto can conclude safely that a highly skilled ninja was responsible for the crime. "Damn they got away so fast too," Naruto muttered. Without traces there was hardly any possible way Naruto can report an intruder was even there in the first place. He had to anyways before Tsunade and everyone lectured him.

Blue eyes analyzed the room a final time in case Naruto had missed something. The white fridge still had posted sticky notes with messy handwriting, his bed lay untouched along with his Kakashi doll, ramen cups were stacked one on top of another near the table, and his calendar had the same marks from this morning. Nothing changed…

Naruto closed one eye but something glinting on the fading green drawer caught his attention suddenly. Moving in caution, in case of a trap, Naruto came peering closer. How can he forget such a symbolic treasure? From that day about 2 and a half years ago, Sasuke's dark blue head protector earned a scratch through the Konoha village leaf symbol due to the intense fight. It came undone clattering onto the brown earth as the rain poured down. Sasuke delayed returning to take back his head protector. Naruto couldn't bear leave it behind. One day, he was certain; Sasuke would come and once again claim it.

Perplexed by seeing the head protector out in the open instead of carefully stored inside the drawer, Naruto picked it up. He knew the head protector had not been left lying on top of the drawer which meant the intruder somehow found it and placed it on the drawer hoping Naruto would not notice. Too bad for them, here was a valuable clue. Just who can be attracted to the head band other than Naruto? Racking his brain for a possible answer, Naruto continued to stare at Sasuke's head protector. Distant memories flashed one then another just causing him to quit focusing on his present problem.

He let out a dry laugh. 'I'm over thinking about this….there's no way….' Naruto thought though his statement came pretty weak. Before he allowed his imagination run wild, Naruto examined the head 

protector in case of fingerprints. None, but he still had the duty to report this incident to Tsunade. Whoever felt connection to the head protector couldn't be any stranger. This Naruto was positive of. A sudden thought reached him.

If Tsunade became informed, the sweet dreams awaiting Naruto that night would be chased away by ANBU members sticking around his apartment on guard. The intruder hadn't seemed to be desperate or in a hurry so if caught so then chanced of a kidnap or an attack are low. Well in Naruto's mind this was so. Naruto wanted to catch the guy red handed and ask what his deal is breaking into homes. Satisfied with the sudden decision, Naruto set a "fort" in the corner of his bed against the wall. Tonight, no sleep, and surely he'd catch the intruder.

--

Night dragged on slowing time down. To Naruto the time taunted him to be more patient and wait longer. The blonde was already reaching his limit but his determination helped ease the drowsiness. He still was clothed in his orange black jumpsuit and his black head protector beamed as the silver moonlight reflected off of it. Lights were turned off, door locked, windows locked, and a ramen bowl lay on the table empty. Everything appeared to be normal except Naruto who sat on his bed forcing his eye lids from closing. The day before, Sakura kept him up until the morning rays slowly appeared, therefore the insufficient sleep he had begged Naruto to rest. Like hell he would!

The asshole that dares step in his house without permission and take out a precious belonging ought to learn who he's messing with! He stared out of the window listening to the wall clock ticking away. That alone served as a comforting lullaby and the blonde drifted gently into a quiet peaceful sleep.

Indeed, as if he had known from the beginning, the intruder returned to the scene of the crime. The glass window opened without a single creak or sound emitted. A cool breeze blew inside Naruto's apartment picking a steady dance for the light blue curtains. The dark figure set a foot inside moving with a graceful agility. Piercing eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly scanning the room and then saw the blonde young man sleeping.

Familiar orange clothes, face, and body caused a sudden nostalgia but the intruder shrugged it away with indifference. The moonlight enhanced the blonde's facial features providing an angelic aura. A calm breathing was the only thing preventing the heavy silence of the night to settle. No nightmares, no worries, and no memories to haunt the pleasant sleep. The way it should be. There is no reason to fret on the past any longer. It was futile, the ties were severed….

The dark eyes moved from the calm whiskered face to the man's hand. Grasped inside was an item that may be the only remaining link to turning back time. Unmoving the intruder stood still just watching the blonde sleep and hold on to the scratched head protector as if it were a piece of gold. There was no need to think on what the situation represented, the intruder knew. A magnetic force pulled the figure closer to the blonde. Right then and there he wanted nothing more than to explain everything that destroyed their relationship.

Impossible...

"You're still waiting for me huh? You should have killed me when you had the chance, Naruto."

Soon a horrible plan would be set in motion. Room for a debate wasn't provided but perhaps this way could set them both free. Until another fateful reunion, things would continue as they are now.

--

**I wrote this like at 1 in the morning (not sleepy at all). As always I'm too lazy to check grammar or spelling errors though I did read through the story about two times in case I missed something. I'm doing this for my own enjoyment too lol. I was trying to work on my other fanfics but this idea was a little hard to resist and let go easily. **


	2. Truth of the Cage

**-----------I had to change Naruto's destination. My memory is terrible and it's been a while since I last remember the series mentioning the different secret hidden ninja villages. It seems the Land of Fire is where Konoha secretly located at. I'm editing chapter 2 in case I mentioned the Fire Country is a total new world. Naruto's destination will still be the Land of Fire (aka Fire country, well that's what I remember people calling it) but outside Konoha. An isolated village within the Land of Fire and nearby Konoha (that's the setting I'm sticking to). **

_**Chapter 2-**_

_**Truth of the Cage**_

Light crawled through the window invading the dreams of Uzumaki Naruto. Birds sang the songs of the waking morning or in this case the afternoon. Groaning for the sudden interruption of his peaceful sleep, Naruto rubbed his eyes. His blue eyes took time adjusting to the sunlight now pouring into his room. For minutes he sat there trying to recall why he was in an awkward position on his bed. By his feet, lay Sasuke's head protector. Did he actually fall asleep with it? Naruto grimaced at the thought of being emotionally attached to it. Even now he couldn't separate from it or toss it aside. His mind finally connected the events of the previous day. Someone had come uninvited into his home without disturbing any of his belongings.

Naruto's experiment had apparently failed because as he scanned the room with his blue eyes, nothing out of the ordinary came across. Perhaps it had been all a fragment of his imagination from the beginning. Lately he had been deprived of sleep thanks to Sakura and Sai keeping him in the library until late hours of the night and sometimes the early morning rays. Since lacking energy and sleep, he probably forgot to lock his door, not that he ever wanted to, close his window, and left out Sasuke's head protector. Even if someone crept into his home, they seriously meant no harm. If they did, then they had a perfect opportunity to attack him while he slept.

There was no need to alert Tsunade or Sakura of this small issue. They both had enough trouble to settle and him adding more work to their schedule would cause more problems. If this became a priority, then he alone would settle it.

Taking a quick scan around the room again he observed his home in full detail. The fridge remained closed, and on his table were stacked ramen cups. He examined the room until he remained satisfied. There was no sign of disturbance and surprisingly a gentle peaceful aura lingered in the air. A ting of disappointment came over Naruto but he shrugged it off. Why would he be disappointed in the first place? It wasn't as if he were anticipating someone or a form of sign. A pang of hope, however, remained secretly stored deep on the back of his mind. Silently, Naruto left the security of his bed without lingering too much on his thoughts.

Opening his emerald drawer where a satin blue cloth was kept, Naruto gently placed back Sasuke's head protector. He had just about enough one day spending time thinking of Sasuke. That man always preoccupied his thoughts even when he tried his outmost abstinence from it. Naruto scoffed knowing he was probably going insane. There was no way in hell he would allow Sasuke ruin his morning.

As a daily breakfast, instant ramen noodles were his first choice before any other food item available in his fridge. Cereal came in second but right now a delicious bowl of ramen noodles appealed his stomach greatly. The aroma produced from the noodles was intoxicating leaving Naruto's mouth watering. Quickly grabbing a pair of chopsticks, Naruto muttered a quick "Itadakimasu" and attacked his ramen bowl. His taste buds were on a trip to ecstasy and all the previous day's events slipped from his mind. Naruto patted his bulging stuffed abdomen in satisfaction. From last night, he hadn't changed into pajamas so Naruto searched through his drawers for a change of clothes.

Naruto was ready to take on another plain day of doing nothing but kicking the gravel on the road sides. Perhaps visiting Ero-Sennin would lighten up his gloomy mood. No, the Pervy Sage surely would pull out a copy of his erotic novels Naruto saw no point in even writing in the first place. Back to square one, what do with the time he had today? Stuck in a cage in the village was adding up to frustration. Naruto desired to receive a mission that didn't revolve around chasing neighborhood cats or fixing broken pipes. Even after an endless session of complaints in Tsunade's office, Naruto received orders to stay within the village. How long could this process possibly keep going? Eventually Akatsuki and Orochimaru planned to seek him out and he only endangered the Leaf Village further.

Naruto decided staying trapped inside his apartment dampened his spirits of ever escaping the protection against evil but not boredom. This time he made sure to lock his window tightly and securely before dashing to his half empty bookcase to retrieve a rectangular blank torn paper from a note taking spiral notebook. As he opened his door enough to allow himself room to pass through, Naruto carefully inserted the blank piece of paper between the crevice of the door where it lay unnoticed. Surely this provided a better chance of positive results of an intruder coming in. There was no chakra required in this little sneaky act and it was so childish to fool even the smartest ninja. They would check for jutsu traps first before doing anything else. To be sure the door wasn't the only portal of entry; Naruto had inserted another piece of paper on his window where it couldn't be seen easily before he had done the same to his door.

Grinning at his top notch handicraft, Naruto locked his door hoping when he got home his little trap might work essentially as he wanted it to. Peace settled in his heart for now and thought of how to spend his day. Naruto stretched once leaving the apartment complex and sighed heavily. Bothering Sakura meant hell, and Sai wasn't talkative unless you were the one leading the conversation. Everyone else Naruto associated himself with, were out on missions.

Naruto visited the shopping stalls not really paying much attention to the items on display. Old women handling the stores greeted him with a toothless smile and he kindly returned the favor. Most ninjas were out carrying out their entitled duties and the villagers waited for their safe return. Naruto grew envious of those risking their lives for the sake of keeping the village safe and Naruto too. He wanted nothing more than protect his village, his home, and his friends. The adults worried too much for his well being, he was healthier than he had been in his whole life. A young man nearing the age of 16, of course he was healthy and capable of serving Konoha. Apparently Tsunade, Kakashi, Ero-Sennin, and others shared the same opinion of keeping him from even a needle pricking. He wouldn't die that easily, not when he had one important issue to settle.

A warm breeze brushed against his whiskered cheeks slowly manipulating his blond locks to dance along with the rhythm. Peaceful scenery invited him of the village children playing in the sidewalk happily laughing. They were throwing a rubber ball back and forth allowing each child participating to receive a turn. A girl gasped as the ball flew from a boy's hands and rolled away from their region and entered Naruto's. In unison, they each stopped and stared at him. One of the boys came forward.

"Hey Mister can we have our ball back?" asked the boy staring at Naruto. The blonde reached to lift the ball from the ground and a smile crept on his face.

"Get ready to catch it ok?! Here it goes!" Naruto applied small force to send the ball sailing in the blue sky. The boy grinned accepting the challenge and ran some distance. Swiftly it landed in his hands and he smiled in triumph. Naruto smiled waving at the children who waved back. The scene reminded him of the distant past in the dark memories of his childhood. Though seeing the children of today carelessly tossing nightmares aside and replacing them with excitement and adventure, Naruto really felt a sense of protecting Konoha as well as his friends and the people who inhabited Konoha. The children continued playing merrily.

Naruto strolled past waving good-bye to them as he continued on his walk. He kept the same pace until he saw someone familiar coming his way. "Oi, Sai buddy!" Naruto yelled out in the open for the whole Konoha to lend ears. The ninja whose skill specialized in calligraphy and art, glanced toward Naruto a blank expression taking over.

"Naruto," Sai greeted as an unfathomable smile creeping on his pale face. Sai was wearing a few traveling packs indicating he had just returned from a private mission. Lucky bastard, Naruto thought.

"Coming from a mission?" Naruto asked occasionally attempting to strike up a conversation with Sai.

"Yes," Sai answered simply. Same as ever, always replying truthfully but never adding details, Sai liked to remain shrouded in mystery. Naruto grew frustrated hearing a short answer and pocked Sai in the forehead with his index finger.

"We're friends right? Lighten up Sai and give me the cool details of your mission," Naruto said grinning.

"An unexpected mission, though I prefer to have refused," Sai said cocking his head sideways unsure if this reply sufficed for Naruto's over excited attitude.

"Refuse a mission!? Sai, you are a high ranked ninja, I'm sure Granny assigned you at least a B ranked mission! If I were you I'd be delighted!" Naruto exclaimed displeased Sai took his missions less seriously than he did. Sai shrugged carelessly knowing Naruto would start bombarding him with endless questions. In event this should happen, Sai had a right to turn Naruto's questions aside and remain in secrecy.

"I'm sure you would be. Please excuse me, I'm weary," Sai said smiling again patting Naruto's shoulder. Naruto gaped, was Sai trying to escape from him or ignore him? Finally he had found someone he could share a conversation with but Sai declined the offer.

"Sai, you bastard, you're lying aren't ya?" Naruto wagged his finger accusingly at the pale artist. Sai frowned slightly wishing Naruto could abandon hope.

"Three days without sleep causes terrible effects, that's why I should go home," Sai explained patiently keeping a poker face. The blonde ninja appeared disappointed for some reason but quickly laughed nervously. Sai's eyes remained apathetic demonstrating hardly any emotion.

"Is that so? Then get going Sai, go sleep," Naruto said forcibly. Sai nodded silently in agreement and waved good-bye. Once Sai disappeared from his view, Naruto grew suspicious. Although Sai always acted strangely, he was stranger than usual. Almost as if Sai were keeping a secret from Naruto. Now that Naruto can recall, since a few months back, Sai seemed lost as if missing something. No, Sai just simply enjoyed have peace and relaxation without too much noise. Naruto dismissed the suspicion from his mind. Maybe if he paid Tsunade a visit…yes, giving up now is disgraceful! Naruto was determined to receive a mission even if it leads to escorting another drunkard.

Motivation set in mind, Naruto rushed to the Hokage Tower ready to receive a lengthy lecture from Tsunade. Rushing past stalls, and homes, Naruto came upon the spiraling steps leading to the main entrance. Taking in a large amount of air then exhaling, he set his goal. Rarely did he see a Jounin or Chunnin pass by in the halls which made the arrival easier. ANBU members were lacking work and were probably out in the village in a dango shop stuffing their faces (that's if they cared to remove the mask). The door to Tsunade's office was closed but Naruto could make out muffled voices from the hall. The intention of knocking left him when his name was mentioned.

Freezing, his hand went cold on the brass handle of the wooden door. In the corner of his mind, eavesdropping was a bad habit to develop but there was a slim chance he'd let this one pass. The voices continued but this time clearer because Naruto was close. In case someone opened the door, Naruto stood on the side listening carefully.

"Naruto, seems to be normal," a familiar voice said. Sai? The imbecile clearly stated he was heading home for rest. Naruto felt anger rushing through his veins. So there was something Sai was hiding and Granny was in on it too.

"Tsunade-sama, Naruto has every right to know," cut in a female voice. Sakura knew about it too?! Outraged Naruto suppressed the action of barging in and demanding to be informed of everything they were carrying on behind his back. Though if he did, Tsunade would keep quiet.

"I do acknowledge Naruto has matured enough to probably handle the situation calmly though it's better this way. That man…seriously wants to hurt him," Tsunade's voice was soft with emotion. Who could they be talking about?

"Eventually those two will face each other," Sakura pointed out, her voice revealing her desperation.

"I understand but Sakura, the letter he left a few months ago is rather disturbing," Tsunade said.

"We can't be sure it's his writing or his doing," Sakura protested.

"Oh really? Threatening to obliterate Konoha until we release Naruto to him isn't dangerous? It isn't his doing? Whatever Orochimaru has promised him no, whatever Uchiha Sasuke has a whim of doing with Naruto is my sole duty to prevent! Sakura, have I not provided you with the reason countless times? You certainly handled this information quietly and discretely, I praise you for that. Sai, you too, kept reports of Sasuke's movements in Naruto's shadow, thank you," Tsunade said her voice faltering.

Naruto stood leaning against the wall his blue eyes wide in shock and his heart beating fiercely against his chest. Was this a nightmare or reality? The voices continued on…

"The letter, Hokage-sama, exactly did Sasuke claim he would do with Naruto?" Sai asked.

"Sasuke successfully erased the life of his brother, Itachi. Avenging was always his primary goal and perhaps he's grown tired of Orochimaru's twisted schemes. Almost three years ago, Sasuke cut that bond of friendship and brotherhood with Naruto, and now he wants to initially take down a threat to him. Naruto…he's gotten stronger and Sasuke wants to hurt Konoha's heart as well as Naruto's. Personally I think Sasuke is bitter and hasn't a clue what he really wants," Tsunade explained. "In the letter, he wrote a date, time, and rendezvous but within that time frame Naruto is ordered to stay within the village boundaries. Uchiha Sasuke plans to eliminate Naruto once and for all." Silence followed as neither Sai nor Sakura tried to break it. Naruto himself was astonished and extremely pissed off.

The temptation of busting through the door and throwing a wild tantrum was growing difficult to contain. Sasuke asked for him through a letter he never received information of. Sasuke planned to murder him which sounded bad but the fact was clear. The time had finally come for them two to settle their past. This was between them two and them two only. Why was Tsunade preventing him from seeing Sasuke? This was Naruto's fight, a fight to convince Sasuke and if not, seriously give Sasuke the beating of his life. This whole time he lingered unsure of what to do and now he knew.

"Hokage-sama, from returning from my mission, Uchiha Sasuke was last spotted within the Fire Country's borders," Sai said breaking the tension in the lingering in the air. "For about three days, I camped out with several ANBU tracking down his routine. It appears he's becoming impatient as each day progresses. Our location was a day's travel from Konoha to a densely populated village to the north of here. That one village is isolated from the others within the borders of the Fire Country making it the perfect secluded spot for Sasuke."

"So close…"

"For the meantime, Sai, I would like you to take observation of Naruto. Better yet, Sakura allow him to spend time with your family therefore he is closely under our eye…" Tsunade's voice trailed off. Naruto had enough of this nonsense. He clenched his fists so tightly that warm crimson red liquid dripped from his hands on to the floor. Another opportunity to have a confrontation with Sasuke rose. There was no way in hell; he was going to let that chance escape. In the past confrontations, he fucked up, but not this time. Naruto quietly existed the hall and once he was sure, he was out of ear shot, he sprinted.

From sprinting, he ran, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Adrenaline rushed through his blood and coursed through his body. Sasuke was so near, he could probably imagine leaving the main village gate and seeing him on the other side. Anger, anticipation, fear, and emotion gripped him as he ran down the roads like a madman. The sun was setting behind a row of houses as Naruto's mind raced. Sasuke, the name repeated in his brain countless times. The desperate feeling of arriving to his home became unbearable. If Tsunade won't assign him a mission, he himself, would assign one. Before anyone can realize his intentions, Naruto climbed the steps to his second story apartment. He almost opened the door but stopped in mid way.

His mind reverted back to the trap he laid before leaving his home. It was dark outside now, the stars shinning above and Naruto grasped the handle; it was locked. The piece of paper lay in tact to the door hinges. Naruto opened the door to reveal, his room untouched. Every item in his home was just as he left it. Naruto felt the disappointment shrouding over him. Unfortunately he had very little time to search his home. Rushing to grab his traveling mission back pack, Naruto opened his clothing drawers with force and stuffing a change of clothes in them. Dumping the pack on his bed, he inserted a good quantity of kunai, explosive tags, and other weapons Naruto knew he probably needed. Heading to move his pack to the table, a glint of white attracted his attention.

Sure enough there on his messy bed, lay the white blank piece of paper Naruto had inserted on the window hinges. His breath grew short, and reaching for his window, his hand clasped the window pane. It hung loosely as if he never locked it firmly in the first place. Was this a sign? Naruto remained entranced by the open window wondering who could have come back and why. Taking the paper in his right hand he studied it for any form of writing but it was undisturbed. Sasuke…

Naruto shook his head at the thought. There was no way Sasuke had an entrance to Konoha let alone come in and do as he pleased. Sasuke desired to deprive Naruto of his life so why visit and leave without making a single move?

Sasuke…was it you who came? Why do we have to fight? Let's be friends again, let's bother Kakashi-sensei by arguing, and let us go on missions again. Sakura misses you….I miss you. Naruto remained the remainder of the precious time he had staring at the piece of paper. There were many questions he wanted answered.

Grabbing his bag, Naruto fixed his head protector, and closed his door. Sasuke was in his grasp, and Naruto wasn't having second thoughts in letting go of Sasuke's hand. Not now….not ever….

------------------

**A/N: I seriously took time writing this chapter. I erased original ideas and replaced them countless times with other ones until I came to this. Hopefully it was satisfying enough to keep reading for more. Also there might be some silly grammar mistakes, I don't really edit them. (sorry for that, I'm lazy) **


	3. Violent Reunion

**A/N: If you haven't caught up to the recent Naruto chapters, then they're might be a few spoilers mentioned here and there. Just letting you guys know before I ruin the suspense if you are currently watching the anime instead or basically stopped watching or reading Naruto. Ah this also includes a one-sided SaiXNaruto. (Poor Sai.) **

**----I changed the destination for Naruto so if you read the 2****nd**** chapter, just skip to the part where Naruto eavesdropped on Tsunade to the part Sai is talking. Or you can just continue reading and pick up from there. **

_**Chapter 3-**_

_**Violent Reunion **_

Naruto darted through the dense forest that surrounded Konoha and acted as a barrier. Preventing attention from the village guards took time which Naruto clearly knew he didn't have. The last thing he wished for was Tsunade sending flocks of ANBU members to retrieve his ass back to Konoha. Patience had never been a quality he obtained even over time and now he wasn't the least close to embrace it. Naruto managed to slip through the sleeping village unnoticed. He took a different path where hardly any guards lingered during the night. Tsunade's flaw happened to be she trusted Naruto enough from leaving the village and now Naruto was taking advantage of that small flaw. Of course if the circumstance had presented itself differently, right now his teammates, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato would be at his side but unfortunately they chose to conceal Sasuke's return all to themselves. At the mere thought, Naruto couldn't help but clench his fists.

The blonde decided to set aside his friends' betrayal since his thoughts should be preoccupied in sneaking past other ninjas out in the field. If escaping from the village were as easy as he had made it seem, then Tsunade was certainly losing her touch. Naruto was sure this wasn't the case therefore he sped up in case other ninjas had discovered his trail. Fortunately tonight's shift was loose and Naruto jumped with ease from branch to branch in the forest. Besides searching for Sasuke, Naruto's goal consisted of covering a good distance before anyone in the village noticed his absence. Sailing through the dense forest, Naruto took a brief moment to sense if there were any shinobi on his track or near his area. Sensing no signs of chakra, Naruto grew more confident.

The day before, he vowed to take matters into his own hands if Sasuke were the one involved breaking into his home. Perhaps the intruder wasn't Sasuke but the slim chance of it being Sasuke existed. Sakura, like him, shared the same feelings of brining back Sasuke though the pink haired medical ninja took matters into her own hands excluding Naruto from her plans. Naruto avoided the thought of his precious Sakura-chan lying to him. Already his night was going rather well and he wanted to keep it that way. He lunged forward a few branches without breaking a sweat. All the training Jirayai taught him built up to this moment when he'd settle the score with Sasuke. There wasn't time much time left until Sasuke's whim wore out and he moved on to another plan. The existing whim was his only chance to see Sasuke once more and even if he lost his life in convincing Sasuke to come back, at least Sakura and Sasuke could reunite on peaceful terms.

How long his absence would go unknown, Naruto hadn't the slightest clue. Searching in the Land of Fire without Tsunade noticing anything suspicious was slim. Even so Naruto kept on moving forward reaching for Sasuke's hand. What seemed like hours of traveling under the starry canopy of the night were only minutes stretched out to taunt Naruto. As he progressed a few miles out of Konoha's borders into barren lands surrounded only by traveling routes and merchants daring to face their luck along the road, the blonde gradually saw a change in scenery. The once dense forest came to an end and Naruto ran now on barren land resembling that of the Sand Village. Fresh air entered his lungs and he rejoiced. Being cooped up at home all the time happened to affect his state of well-being.

Time soon flew by and the first rays of light crept slowly into appearance on the nearby hills and mountains. Early morning greeted Naruto bringing him comfort knowing he had at least another day of travel before reaching the village Sai had mentioned. Naruto's geography wasn't the best but he knew exactly of the village Sai spoke of. It lay more than half a day away from Konoha. At Sasuke being that close from home, made Naruto wonder why the raven hadn't already come back. At the rate he was going undetected; Naruto estimated he was provided with approximately two days for finding Sasuke in that village though he reckoned he'd need less from the time provided. Delighted on how well he was doing considering Konoha probably sent ninjas to retrieve him the man felt it was fated he and Sasuke meet again. Naruto passed through a few small villages that were under control of the Fire Country. Humble inhabitants whispered amongst each other their suspicions in seeing a Leaf shinobi enter their territories at high speed. Naruto sincerely hoped none of them grew the idea of reporting him to the closest shinobi they knew. Avoiding trouble from other shinobi also posed as a problem to his "foolproof" plan.

Needless to say, Konoha was the hidden village of the Land of Fire. If other shinobi that were out tending to political matters in the main cities controlled by the lords then Naruto would seriously be in a pinch. Naruto knew once he crossed the main bridge that served as a major trade network for countless villages scattered throughout the land, the number of villages close together would gradually thin. Knowing the main route attracted bandits and hidden ninjas, Naruto had taken a detour that still led to the bridge. This made Naruto think why in the world Sasuke chose the Fire Country to hide in. If there was one issue the Konoha and the Fire Country's lords agreed on, it was the danger Uchiha Sasuke posed to the both of them. Sasuke was cautious and to land purposely himself in a treacherous situation was not in his demeanor unless the raven concealed a plan of his own. The man bore a bounty attached to his forehead in flashing lights for heaven's sake. Probably most of the assassin shinobi had a picture of the remaining Uchiha in their bingo book. Naruto pondered if Orochimaru was involved in this messed up affair.

The twisted bastard resembling a sly snake waiting to sink a deadly poison onto anyone who posed an actual threat to him or because he enjoyed watching his prey struggle and beg for mercy. Then again Orochimaru would not declare the whereabouts of his hideout so easily which meant Sasuke and his newly formed team was involved but Naruto had no clue of Team Hawk. His bet relied on finding Sasuke alone without having the four eyes (Kabuto) interfere for the sake of protecting Orochimaru's precious vessel. The mere thought of Sasuke's body being possessed by Orochimaru made Naruto nauseas. There was no way in hell he'd let Sasuke be taken over by that creepy pedophile.

It was now around noon and now he had covered more than half of the distance from Konoha to the isolated village Sasuke was claimed to be hiding in. No signs of pursuit crossed his path. Since he had been given the command to lay low in Konoha, his friends were assigned other tasks or mission while he stared stupidly outside his window. He didn't associate with many and they would suspect he was out killing time by eating at Ichiraku. The odds were on his side this time. He stopped after a while as his stomach beckoned to be provided with food. Unfortunately Naruto couldn't dawdle from his destination and the ramen inside his pack remained untouched except he managed to eat a few on-the-go snacks. They sufficed for the moment and even for Naruto this mission was more important than the craving for food.

Naruto counted the villages found inside the Fire Country, excluding Konoha, and cursed under his breath. There were too many to count with his fingers. He was grateful to know exactly which village Sasuke was lodging in. It would take him week's maybe months to pinpoint which village the one Sasuke was hid in. There was also the high risk of crossing paths with a field Leaf shinobi attending that village's protection. Even if he removed his head protector, the moment they lay eyes on his blonde hair and whiskered cheeks, he was a goner. Everyone in Konoha knew of the infamous Uzumaki Naruto, the vessel for a demon fox. If only he were recognized for his talent as one of the top shinobi his village had to offer rather than being the vessel for some damn fox demon that only caused despair.

Naruto hardly paused on his journey and if he did, it was to confirm if any raging ANBU members followed by Tsunade herself were behind his tail. Once he paused to replenish his strength for if he wasted every spurt of his conserved energy, there wouldn't be enough to fight at an equal and if possible, a superior level to Sasuke. Naruto gritted his teeth, his training of course toughened up his mind and his physical body as well but this time he'd prove to Sasuke he was someone and they were friends who shouldn't expand rivalry into a serious fight. The fox vessel painfully smiled at the old memories when he disliked, no still did, feeling inferior to anyone else. At the countless arguments and insults he had shouted repeatedly to Sasuke trying in all his might to grasp the Uchiha's undivided attention. Sasuke, without a doubt, also got stronger. The Sharingan proved lethal even to Naruto but from what he heard of Kakashi's lessons was how to avoid eye contact if possible if Sasuke had it activated (which of course the raven would).

The number of people living in far out villages began to decrease as the proximity between each village increased. Naruto knew Sasuke's plan was to isolate himself as if not to draw unwanted attention. Unfortunately for Sasuke the Leaf shinobi weren't going to sit waiting for his chaotic attack against Konoha demanding for Naruto. Instead they infiltrated several spies and became familiar with his daily routine. The blonde scoffed at the thought. Like the infamous Uchiha Sasuke would allow himself to be watched. Hours flew by and before Naruto realized night began to fall again. His destination came to his eye of vision soon too.

The village of Rikaku (1) compared to Konoha wasn't large enough to inhabit a dense population. Houses were built in an organized fashion where there was enough space to walk at peace in the wide dirt roads. The local market vibrated with violent colors begging for attention from the consumers. Overall the village's economy appeared to be in good shape. Although the houses noted the antiquity, they weren't lacking water or electricity and were presentable. As Naruto entered the village from the west, an ominous feeling overcame him. Something felt terribly wrong. After moments of pondering why he felt unsettled in entering such a gracious village, Naruto felt chills running down his spine. He wasn't one to believe in omens or such superstition but when he strained his ears, he heard nothing. There was absolute silence around him except for the heightening rhythm of his heart and breath. At nightfall the crickets noisily broke the still quiet silence but there were no crickets providing music. A strong familiar aroma filled Naruto's lungs. The sweet metallic smell of blood filled the air.

Naruto reacted instinctively, pulling out a kunai in less than a second. Armed, he walked deeper into the village ignoring the fact he'd probably walked into a trap. His footsteps ricocheted off the walls of the homes only amplifying the sound. Blood tainted the streets and fire crackled over destroyed homes. Naruto gripped the metal kunai tightly as anger rushed through his veins. Soon bodies were in his sight, reeking the village of death. Women and children were not excluded from this horrible massacre. Naruto felt the pending disgust rising to his mouth, but he suppressed the urge to vomit. 'Sasuke.. .' The name alone spread mixed emotions, hate, friendship, and an unbreakable bond. Although Naruto wanted to deny this work was not Sasuke's, he knew it was.

Watching the horror unraveling before his eyes, bodies of children sprawled on the dirt road as if their life had had no significance to begin with. Naruto tore his eyes from a young girl whose body was beyond repair. If Sasuke was the beast behind this maddening torture, Naruto couldn't process what ran through the raven's mind as he murdered these innocent people without hesitation. Naruto searched carefully for possible survivors but most were already in another world beyond his reach. The blonde heard a loud crash on the other side of the wall that lined the streets. He turned in all directions before jumping off the ground to land on the small support of the wall and landing on his feet on the other side. A house had collapsed from the fire engulfing everything in its path. Naruto's mouth opened slightly as a figure stood only yards away from him. He drew the kunai in a deadly stance in case the other person was no ally.

"Ah, an intruder," said the voice clicking their tongue. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows together.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto growled bothering little to hide his anger. The figure came closer slowly and the fire illuminated their features. It was a young woman appearing to be about Sakura's age and height. She wore glasses and her shoulder length hair was a shade of violet red. The girl grinned evilly as she skewed her glasses taunting Naruto.

"That's my line," she claimed crossing her arms. Naruto bared his teeth at the cocky young woman who taunted him amusingly.

"Tell me why you killed all these people!" Naruto demanded.

"None of your business Leaf shinobi. My advice is to leave now or my partner will kill you on site," the girl said with a heavy sigh. Naruto raised quizzical eyebrows not having any intention in letting the bitch have her way. Hurting women was a disgrace even to him but if she were this type of women who could care less if a child died by her hand, and then he had no regrets scarring the pretty face.

"Then let him come, I'd like to kick his ass," Naruto growled.

"Still don't get it? He's not merciful and will torture you until you die. Oh well, I have no interest on your life ending," she said shrugging.

"I won't die," Naruto proclaimed confidently. "Why did you hurt these people?!"

"On pure whim," answered another voice. Naruto's heart stopped for a moment missing a few beats as the cold familiar voice echoed inside his head. The voice that haunted his dreams almost every day, the voice that resonated countless times shattering the other thoughts that once preoccupied his mind, and which caused the deepest part of his heart to skip madly. The voice he promised never to forget as long as he lived. He tried to speak but nothing came out of his mouth just staring into the space where the voice had come from. "So you finally show up, Naruto," the voice said closer.

"Sasuke…" The name he whispered at night when no one could hear him escaped from his lips. As an invitation to beckon the Uchiha into sight where the fire illuminated his every feature. He, like Naruto, had grown in the past year appearing more like a man rather than a child whose entire family was murdered by his very brother. Unfathomable onyx eyes observed the shocked Jinchuuriki placing a hand on his hip. Orochimaru's style of clothing still affected his apparel. The opened white flannel tunic revealed a pale well-built chest, a violet knot seemed to be trying Sasuke's loose tunic together to his navy blue pants and the blue drape. The young woman rushed to his side pointing at Naruto.

"**That **is the guy you've been looking for Sasuke-kun? All this for him? He doesn't seem worth your while," the young woman exclaimed disapproving the mere presence of Naruto.

"Leave, this matter doesn't concern you, Karin," Sasuke said paying hardly any attention to Karin's insults directed towards the blonde. Karin shot Naruto a cold glare as if he had won Sasuke's heart.

"We're part of the same team, how can it not concern me? Besides that boy is emitting a hell of a chakra…" Karin served mostly in sensing chakra of enemies or her teammates. Her skills proved to be useful most of the time as well as her canny intellect in the medical field. For the moment, Sasuke had no use for her. The fact a suffocating chakra coursed through Naruto's body was true but this hardly interested Sasuke to take Karin too seriously. Naruto would never strike him down, not now, and not ever. Sasuke on the other hand was all the more amused on the methods he could use to tear the fox vessel into pieces. The anticipation was too great.

"As the leader of Team Hawk, I'm ordering you to departure for a while from the village. Pass the message on to the others," Sasuke said his eyes flashing dangerously toward Karin. Karin scowled seeing Sasuke had developed no interest in anything except the demon fox vessel that completely was out of focus.

"Remember your limitations Sasuke-kun. There are certain things I can't repair even by miracle. Have fun bonding," Karin emphasized the last word before disappearing behind the crackling flames. Sasuke smirked, limitations were nothing to him. Karin underestimated his abilities and power.

"I've been waiting for you, Naruto," Sasuke said immediately capturing Naruto's undivided attention. The blonde clenched his teeth as he hissed the raven's name. "The Leaf has surely grown overprotective to a pitiful child like you."

"Why did you kill these people? You want to kill me, not them so why?" Naruto demanded ignoring Sasuke's comment of Konoha protecting him. Sasuke gave no reaction to the question; he simply continued to observe Naruto. The blonde was the one who was agitated with hundreds of questions bubbling in his mind but so far Sasuke hadn't attempted to satisfy any of them.

"My minor activities aren't what I wanted you to witness but there's no helping to subside your eccentric behavior. If Konoha weren't preoccupied protecting their hero maybe these people could have lived. I'm not complaining, you came," Sasuke replied this time pulling out his katana. Naruto tensed as he knew Sasuke wasn't one to listen to words but merely on whim and impulse. Still he kept faith he might be able to avoid a bloody battle. He hissed as he knew Sasuke proved a valid point-Konoha ignored this village knowing a sinister group threatened countless lives.

"Murdering people wasn't necessary to grab my attention! Entering my room in the dead of night is enough!" Naruto growled through his teeth. Sasuke cocked his head not looking at all surprised. His onyx eyes bore into Naruto's confused blue eyes.

"Then there is no room for argument."

"Oh like hell there is! How you managed to travel to Konoha and survive flocks of ANBU from tearing your body into pieces and fled to Rikaku is beyond me, but visiting me really was significant. Instead of this mayhem you could have waited until I got back, I wouldn't call Sakura or Kakashi if you didn't want to see them! Is there a true reason why you want to kill me?" Naruto no longer had the self control he had prepared before embarking on this fateful mission. His emotions were flooding his thoughts and all the rational ways were evaporating. Sasuke remained calm as he grasped his katana with one hand.

"I thought carefully of that but I don't like waiting. The plan also became too easy. I had several chances to extinguish your life without raising any attention but I realized how quick the task would be. Instead I want to see you suffering the worst pain imaginable. You're one of the last people I must eliminate to complete my vow as an avenger then it's Sakura, and so on until I crush the damn Elders of Konoha who sat behind the scenes pulling the strings," Sasuke explained his voice hardly indicating the fury pent up inside. Naruto flinched at the mention of Sakura's name. Clearly talking was causing more problems because he suddenly no longer cared how careful he was in choosing his words.

"Go ahead, cut me, do whatever you want but don't you dare lay a finger on Sakura-chan! She patiently waited for you and she likes you! What the hell did she ever do to you?!" Naruto said shrilly.

"Protecting her even when she lied? What about the nice replacement you are so keen of?" Naruto no longer cared if Sai and Sakura lied and betrayed him because they were in danger. Correction, all of Konoha, was under a horrible threat. His body reacted before his mind deciphered a logical reaction and Naruto launched himself at Sasuke forgetting how professionally trained the Uchiha was. Sasuke hardly made an effort in lifting his katana against the blonde who struggled to keep Sasuke from cutting him into pieces with just a single kunai.

"Unlike you, I can forgive Sakura-chan and Sai too. Yeah, I'm pissed but there is no reason for me to end their lives. I would have lied too in order to protect the both of them so we're even. Konoha is my home so if I can't convince you by words to come back then I'll drag you by your hair if I have to!" Naruto's hand trembled as Sasuke exerted more force against Naruto's useless kunai. So far the Uchiha had yet to unleash his full potential as did Naruto.

"Konoha home? That place was never a place I could call home. Wouldn't you agree Naruto?" The way Sasuke emphasized his name sent chills down his spine. For once Sasuke dug into the grave of the past. The dark past Naruto sealed in the darkest corners of his mind where he desire nothing but to forget it. True, when he was a child, no single villager approached him in fear of the demon fox residing in his cursed body, but never did it cross his mind to murder the whole village in vengeance. Naruto grew puzzled not sure why Sasuke bore a grudge against Konoha since the fault of the Uchiha clan's obliteration was all Itachi's fault.

"No…never…Konoha had been my home and will continue to be. How can I become the Sixth Hokage if I can't even save one friend? Or hate my village? I won't rest until you come back with me. Itachi is dead isn't he? There is no reason to attack Konoha," Naruto said. Sasuke shook his head knowing Naruto hadn't the slightest clue the type of organization Konoha had when the shinobi weren't in the Hokage's presence.

"Naïve as always maybe that's a blessing for you. Three years and nothing you haven't changed mentally. My motives don't have to be explained to a man who will die by my hand," Sasuke said. Naruto sensed Sasuke's chakra growing more sinister by the second.

"Is that your final answer?"

"Yes."

"Then there's no helping it…" Naruto quickly pulled back before Sasuke could emit the deadly Chidori on his katana. Unfortunately Naruto knew nothing other than the Sharingan and the cursed seal as well as Sasuke's katana but Sasuke too, had no clue of the new powers Naruto had acquired in those three years. Sasuke now had his Sharingan fully activated a deadly aura surrounding him. "I don't want to fight, not you."

"If you are passive how can you expect to defeat me? Waiting for the infamous Kyuubi to provide help?" Sasuke said hearing nothing of Naruto's last minute pleads. Naruto stopped, remembering how previously Kyuubi had met Sasuke personally and claimed he was a dangerous threat as some other Uchiha. Thinking about the fox demon chilled his blood; he had no intention of allowing the beast control his body again.

"I don't need that bastard's help," Naruto growled. Sasuke took no time to reply and before Naruto had time to even blink, he was beside him. Instant pain shot on his shoulder and Naruto instinctively clasped a hand over his wound, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Oh forgive me that wasn't your throat." Blood flowed freely into Naruto's hand and he felt his shoulder going numb from the Chidori emitted on the Kusanagi. Naruto hardly had a moment of grace and he felt Sasuke's weight crushing him on the ground. With one hand, Sasuke held the Kusanagi and the other he pinned Naruto's injured shoulder to prevent him from escaping or using any jutsu. Naruto gasped in agony as Chidori emitted from Sasuke's hand and into his wound numbing his shoulder but not the pain. The kunai he had held lay feet away from him and his pack had come off too nowhere near in sight. He was fucked; there were no ways to overpower the Uchiha.

"S-Sasuke," Naruto groaned feeling dizzy from the blood loss. "You bastard…"

"You are too weak Naruto, you can't even give me an injury that may slow me down or kill me. You should have killed me when you had the chance."

Naruto gave Sasuke a look of disgust mixed with many deep emotions that it was hard to decipher whether the boy was angry or suffering from his wound. "I'd never kill you," Naruto finally replied his voice distant. Sasuke felt a pang of guilt but quickly replaced it with indifference. The fact Naruto could never bring himself to hurt him was apparent to Sasuke which he now used as a weak point and so far it was working perfectly. "I never once thought of ever killing you. You're like a brother to me, without you I feel like a part of me is missing." Sasuke taken aback increased the pressure on Naruto's shoulder. He sneered evilly.

"Like a brother? Don't make me laugh. Whatever bonds we shared as children was nothing more than an illusion that you enhanced to block out the negatives in your life. I recall claiming I severed these so called 'bonds'." Naruto tightly grasped onto Sasuke's white sleeve his eyes becoming unfocused.

"Our bonds aren't broken and they won't be. Right now you're only blinded by Itachi and only him why can't you notice me and Sakura?"

"What the hell do you know?!" Sasuke asked menacingly now pointing the Kusanagi at Naruto's throat. "Apparently you've never fought with all your might against family for vengeance and discover they were never the enemy but the people you trusted were all along! Since his death, I vowed to destroy the Elders of Konoha and not just them, but the whole village will pay for what they made Itachi and our clan endured!" Naruto was at loss for words not knowing what to say to comfort Sasuke. He never had a family to begin with and if he considered anyone family they consisted of all his friends, especially Jirayai who influenced him greatly. Sasuke was his brother, how he can not relate to the feeling of fighting a person close to him.

"I, too, was condemned as a disgrace to the village and I couldn't hate the village. I knew they were right, I was a monster but you had a family while I had nothing. Yes the pain was unbearable but time healed it, I didn't want to cry anymore instead I wanted everyone to know me as a great ninja as Uzumaki Naruto, not a boy who lived tormented by a fox demon. I'm sorry for Itachi but move on, you wanted this, and you got it." Naruto's words were sharp razors only condemning Sasuke further than he regretted his actions. The perfect composure Sasuke considered worth praising was rapidly depleting as Naruto's words were doing more harm than good. He grabbed the boy by the collar using one hand while the other held the Kusanagi against his frail neck.

"Don't act so high and mighty thinking you understand me or know what I'm thinking," Sasuke warned, his Sharingan flashing threateningly. Naruto wasn't the least intimidated by his menace because he too now was controlling if a bit of the conversation. "Having an idiot like you is a threat to me."

"Then why haven't you murdered me yet? You could have done so while I slept," Naruto pointed out matching Sasuke's irritated tone. The raven glared silently at Naruto processing his command a few times before comprehending the true meaning. Just like Naruto, who vehemently exclaimed he would beat him into a bloody pulp until Sasuke no longer required the action to breathe, he too wanted to hurt the boy even if he proved innocent from the Konoha conspiracy. Naruto made a bold declaration within his demanding question burning in his mind. To begin with, he warned Naruto to stop from searching for him or to even consider their blood brother relationship could once again be repaired. It was too late, he knew that, but Naruto didn't seem to comprehend the issue. Even so, the deepest part of him despised himself for beating the blonde but the pain amounting in his heart lifted whenever he saw Naruto also sharing the same fate. Sasuke's sadistic behavior was sickening yet relieving.

"Killing is easy, but causing one perpetual agony is more amusing. Right now, you squirming under me are only the tip of my plans. Unless you decide to awaken that cursed fox…" Naruto's eyes widened in fright realizing Sasuke's intention of meeting with Kyuubi again alerted Naruto to focus rather than deliberately frustrate Sasuke more. If Kyuubi took interest in this battle, then he'd be consumed by pure emotion not rationality. Sasuke smirked seeing the blonde glaring at him.

"I don't need his help! If we do fight, then Kyuubi has no reason to butt in. This is between the both of us! I'm bringing you back by my own hand!" Naruto said his teeth clenched.

"Still rambling about that shit even when you're in such a position? What will it take to change your mind?"

"Nothing and no one."

"Why are you so keen to cling on to me?"

"Must I list a thousand reasons for you to comprehend?!"

"Hmm…even if you provided me with exactly a thousand reasons, I still wouldn't be convinced."

"Doesn't hurt to try."

"Then convince me, Naruto." Naruto saw this as a challenge and with Sasuke's eyes focusing an intense gaze on him, he felt that he was given an opportunity to redeem their bond. Unfortunately, Sasuke kept his body from escaping and he waited for some sort of lecture.

"To start off, we're friends. There's also our Team 7, me, Sakura-chan, and you but I guess you can count Yamato and Sai now too….uh, um, oh yeah, and Kakashi, Granny, Shi-"

"I could care less of who you associate yourself with. If you give me mediocre reasons there is not a single chance you can convince me." Sasuke placed pressure on the katana cutting Naruto's skin. "What a shame, to die like this." Naruto bit his lip preventing a groan from escaping his lips. The less he made noises the more Sasuke would lose interest. Apparently Sasuke saw through his charade and sneered placing the katana's sharp point on Naruto's palm. Naruto attempted to rescue his hand from the katana but he couldn't move. Hot pain shot all over his body as Sasuke pierced through his palm. "A-hh!" Naruto possessed no will power to control the scream from his throat. Sasuke pressed his katana deeper until the point was visible on the back of Naruto's hand. "S-Sasuke!" Naruto hissed the pain numbing his head. All he required was a single reason that could stop Sasuke from torturing him and his wounds were only making it worse. Scanning idea after idea as Sasuke advanced on Naruto's abdomen, Naruto frantically panicked. The Kusanagi was inches from damaging his internal organs; there was no time to think. His other hand, was free, with that he reached for Sasuke's black raven hair. The raven wasn't expecting this reaction and looked up an evil smile creeping on his lips.

"Beg if you can't ta-" The sentence was left unfinished as Naruto abruptly closed his eyes tightly not wanting to be haunted by the image in the future, and quickly engulfed Sasuke's cool lip with his own blood stained lip. Sasuke, needless, to say, was shocked in Naruto's rash action. The Kusanagi clattered on the floor as it had slipped from Sasuke's no longer collaborating hand. Naruto pressed his lip harder hoping this prevented Sasuke from using the katana against him again. Sasuke regained his composure in seconds and pushed the blonde back on the ground wiping his lips with his sleeve. Naruto stared at him a pang of disappointment arising. Silence followed heavily around them. The infamous memory of their first kiss during their Academy days lingered taunting them and Naruto averted eye contact from Sasuke. One single fact continued gnawing at their pent up denials until they both could not deny what their past relationship had resembled.

"It was never brotherhood…"

********************************************************************

**(1)- Rikaku is a village I made up since I don't remember the mention of other Villages in the Land of Fire. **

**A.N/: First I considered having a massive fight between the two rivals but it's difficult to write their actions through the battle, there's also on how their jutsus are used that I had to consider. I didn't want to bring out Kyuubi yet either so I settled for a long conversation dealing with what has occurred during the rivals' separation. I think I made Sasuke too soft or is he dark? **


	4. Ties That Bind

**A/N: Thanks for encouraging reviews and the tolerance of my never-ending grammar and spelling mistakes and Sasuke's and Naruto's OC characters. Things are going to move pretty fast, but I think I have a pretty good plotline considering I'm indecisive on basically everything. I wanted to write a big showdown but I've saved that for later. **

**Side Warning: This chapter might get a "little" smutty but that's what people have been waiting for since the beginning. This also happens to be my second experience in writing a lemon, which I personally think I suck at. I wanted to write the lemon later to be more romantic but I want to have more reasons to torture Sasuke with later. Rape, OC, incorrect grammar, and spelling. **

_**Chapter 4-**_

_**Ties That Bind**_

"_It was never brotherhood…"_

_  
_The words obliterated any source of denial Naruto struggled to forge. Naruto lay still for moments deciphering the message carefully before forming insane conclusions. Sasuke bore a blank expression yet for a fleeting second Naruto swore he noted a tinge of nostalgia. Considering he had managed to prevent the Kusanagi from adding to his agonizing pain, Naruto landed in an unexpected turn of events. Whatever came over him to kiss Sasuke had become a sudden impulse nothing more. Naruto endured the tense silence until his resistance and wandering mind could no longer go on driving mad answers. The blonde was still shaken by how the memory of Sasuke's sweet lips lingered on his own. Greatly suppressing the urge to place a hand on his mouth, Naruto avoided any form of eye contact. The Uchiha fiercely tightened the constricting hold on Naruto's shoulder. In a way, the raven appeared more alert than he had been before. Naruto gasped reaching for Sasuke's hand but the Uchiha shunned the pleading wounded hand away. Everyone has a limit to how far they can handle a situation and Sasuke was approaching his limitations. "S-Stop it, it hurts Teme!"

Sasuke ignored Naruto's complaints with aloofness. Sasuke ran a cool hand on Naruto's collarbone he turned his focus to the pained expression Naruto developed. He had driven the fox vessel to excruciating suffering yet the blonde held a deep trust in Sasuke. A trust he had no right to be the owner of. As the bleeding continued, Sasuke wondered exactly how much longer Naruto could last consciously but his healing abilities would take care of the wounds easily. "What specifically are you trying to restore Naruto? Our brotherhood or another type of relationship that breaks the boundary of rivals?" Sasuke finally spoke his voice melodious in Naruto's ears. Unsure of the implication Sasuke stated, Naruto responded with quizzical eyebrows.

"Our friendship," Naruto stated naively. Sasuke stared down at the cerulean eyes keeping aloof.

"It's impossible," Sasuke remarked to himself but Naruto thought otherwise. "Besides that stunt of yours was no pleasant memory." Naruto turned a bright shade of red recalling his bold action that had occurred a few moments ago.

"S-So?! It was self-dense!" Naruto exclaimed indignantly, strangely bothered the way Sasuke expressed his repugnance. Naruto focused his attention on his pack which lay only inches away, if he could muster his fingers to reach such a minute distance, then drawing a weapon from there would be a great relief. Being the fool he was known to be, he had forgotten to attack several traveling packs on his waist for convenience. He edged a hand forward, ignoring the amounting sting sending electrical impulses all over his body as his fingertips brushed the tough fabric lining of his pack. Sasuke, proved to be quicker, if not smarter. The raven pulled the pack closer, retrieving it himself before pouring out the contents on the gravel ground. Naruto cursed in his head as luck was really against him today.

"Hmm…" Sasuke picked up a particular item, tracing the scar indention across the Leaf symbol, and appeared discontent. The familiar Leaf protector brought back memories of when he still considered Konoha a home where he had made more friends in his life than he could have first imagined to even acquire through a short period of time. Similar to Itachi's own self-inflicted scar running through the Leaf protector, Sasuke's was carefully preserved. The aroma of his youth lingered there still, as did the countless recollections reflected on the silver frame. He was aware Naruto had kept his head protector for unknown reasons but it bothered him. The past only loosened the suppression of guilt he tirelessly learned to oppress perfectly. Naruto's kiss left him more confused than before. Truthfully, he "hoped" Naruto had cut ties with Konoha and continued searching for him in that way he had no need to kill the blonde. Unfortunately Naruto pledged allegiance to Konoha, his home, and his pride. If Naruto knew of the crimes Konoha hid behind the fake mask everyone fell for.

"It's yours," Naruto said stating the obvious but catching Sasuke's attention once more.

"I gave up ownership a long time ago. There is no need to adore useless garbage," Sasuke said ready to toss it aside but Naruto's bloody hand gripped his wrist.

"You'll need it later," Naruto firmly said his blue eyes intense. Sasuke ran a finger through his head protector as a devious idea crossed his mind that might ease his plan into action. So far the conversation was dragging on perhaps to buy enough time for the blonde to form a scheme a way to escape or wait on Konoha's allies to help out but Sasuke was not going to allow his amusement to be killed in an instant. And for once he agreed with Naruto, he needed the head protector. Not to claim his return to Konoha, but to screw with Naruto's mind.

"You know, it may serve for other uses," Sasuke began as he felt the slim fingers unwrapping on his wrist. Naruto gave him a questioning expression but still remained suspicious. A smile came across Naruto's face.

"Convinced already?" He teased Sasuke.

"If you scream enough and beg there might be a slight chance of a second thought," Sasuke replied revealing no more than required to peak Naruto's curiosity. As planned, the boy complied playing the parts Sasuke pictured in his mind.

"Scream? I've done that already or do I have to receive a thousand stabs from your sword for you to be satisfied? If there is no other way to convince you, then I'll endure it," Naruto said though shuddering at the thought of his best friend carving his body into hundreds of pieces until he was no more. Sasuke gave him a sly smile knowing Naruto was very naïve. He sheathed his sword as in signaling Naruto he was thinking of yet another way to torture him.

"Let's say I'm going to teach you about another type of 'bond'. Besides you're the one who sparked the idea first."

"What the he-"Naruto's words were cut off by Sasuke grabbing both of his arms together binding them with his own head protector as he felt the force of Sasuke's lips upon his own. Eyes wide in shock, Naruto went limp not with pleasure but just pure shock. His conscious kicked in quickly as he began to struggle underneath Sasuke. His thoughts were growing confusing and he seriously disliked the idea of this turn of events. When Sasuke provided an opportunity for him to regain his loss of breath, Naruto panted heavily. "I-Is this some sick joke!?" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke answered him with indifference, "No, I don't like comical acts."

"Stop it, I mean it! This…is weird!" Naruto said his face showing confusion and frustration.

"And if I don't stop? Will you kill me Naruto?" The question caught Naruto off guard.

"T-Then stop already! I said I wouldn't kill you but if giving you a couple of bruises earns me freedom then yes I will fight back you tyrannical bastard!" Naruto answered hardly thinking over his reply.

"How is that possible when you're tied up?" Naruto growled angrily knowing he was powerless under lame restraints. His body was already weak from the blood loss therefore he had little strength to actually attack Sasuke. It was worse now than his hands were disabled. Naruto attempted to land his knee on Sasuke's groin but the raven stopped his tactic by placing a firm hand on his hip. With his other hand, Sasuke traced Naruto's collarbone sending goose bumps all over the blonde's body.

"Sasuke," Naruto hissed threateningly.

"You made a promise to Sakura, will you break it because this is too much to handle? I have offered an excellent opportunity to convince me to return to Konoha. All you need to do is accept this new 'bond', one that has no consequences. Or, we can settle this by fighting even when you are in no condition to do so," Sasuke warned. Naruto went numb at hearing Sakura's name mentioned. Guilt filled him, he did promise to bring Sasuke back no matter the cost. But was this exchange too exaggerated or just plain cruel and sadistic? Naruto closed his eyes and balled his hands into fists.

"You better come back after this," Naruto said forcibly in a low tone. Naruto blocked the thoughts that informed him of what Sasuke might do to him. Right now he comforted himself by thinking of Sakura's angelic face waiting for him at home. But that wasn't enough to suppress the fact Sasuke was going to demoralize his very being in order to get his way. Naruto felt dirty, as if he had sold his soul to a demon instead of his best friend. Could they be called best friends after this ordeal? Or a more offense term he'd rather not think about? Naruto's thoughts were interrupted as he felt his body become light and abandon the ground.

"First demonstrate, how much you want me to come back," Sasuke replied carrying the injured boy to a more suitable place to carry out his devious plan. Naruto made no effort to answer, no, he wanted this gone and done with already.

-------------------------

Sasuke chose an abandoned home where he knew they wouldn't be disturbed. Naruto hardly made any noise except for his shallow breathing. Inside, possessions were scattered on the floor indicating signs of panicked refuge. He found a bed in the second room of the small home. Blankets weren't necessary and they appeared to be missing too. He dropped Naruto on the bed without as much as gentle words of consolation. The blonde only moved to avoid Sasuke's eye contact. Being bound by Sasuke's head protector allowed limited movements for his hands which tried to remove the head protector but to no avail, Naruto was securely in Sasuke's grasp. The raven once again pressed his body weight on Naruto who turned his head to face another view that didn't show Sasuke in it.

Sasuke was growing impatient with Naruto's reluctance and grabbed his chin with his hand. Naruto snapped from his dazed state. Angry eyes flashed back at Sasuke but he merely ignored Naruto's emotions toward the whole issue. He crushed his lips against Naruto's reluctant ones that rejected his entry. Naruto had closed his eyes tightly trying to ignore the burning sensation inside his mouth. How the volatile events turned into sexual play, Naruto wanted to know. Over the years Sasuke must have developed obscene ideas but even if he was just like any other man, why did he pick another male? Naruto didn't want to think of that. Sasuke zipped open his orange sweater revealing a well-built tanned chest and abdomen. Naruto gasped for air when Sasuke removed his intruding lips.

"Do you hate me that much Naruto?" Sasuke asked noticing the glares the blonde sent.

"What's it to you, two-faced bastard?!" Naruto remarked. Sasuke ran a finger down his stomach leaving tingling sensations across Naruto's exposed chest. The cool hands traveled lower until Naruto had to react from keeping Sasuke to reach his private area. "W-Wait a sec! I'm not ready!" Naruto intervened with flushed cheeks and Sasuke smirked.

"That's right, you're not." A short moment of relief washed over Naruto. Finally, Sasuke had come across some common sense to what he was doing. Relaxing his tensed body, and thinking he was relieved from the heavy burden, Naruto's few seconds of grace were over in an instant. A hand slipped easily inside his pants seeking his shame. A shocked expression formed on his whiskered face. He came to realize his words had only provoked Sasuke further. "What's wrong? Feels good doesn't it?" Sasuke asked whispering into his ear. Naruto tried to move his tied hands as if to punch Sasuke for daring to touch him. Above all, the mere touch of another's skin upon his own flesh, made Naruto jumpy.

"Hell no! Did Orochimaru convert you into a sick pervert?!"

"I take no commands from anyone else but myself. But you want me to go back…show me how much of your meek words are true." Naruto indignantly bared his teeth. How much more did he have to prove he was sincere in everything he had said and was still saying to Sasuke? Naruto squirmed under his captor in hopes he might understand the humiliation he was suffering from. The Uchiha frankly, could care less whether his victim was bothered by the perverse touching or not. Gripping Naruto's excited member, he moved his hand at a constant pace. Naruto almost let a groan escape from his mouth but bit down furiously on his lips to keep his voice from being heard. Sasuke saw through his charade which caused him to be more forceful.

"Why hold your voice back? Clearly, just using my hand, makes you become like _this_," Sasuke said increasing his speed. Naruto twisted his body in strange angles trying in all his might to shake off Sasuke or at least stop this ludicrous scheme. Stifling his moans, Naruto continued to refuse to give in. Not now, not ever. This man is his best friend; they were nothing more than that. Even if the man indicated their relationship to have always been an unhealthy one, Naruto didn't want to believe the true meaning. "Come on Naruto let me hear that loud voice of yours. Aren't you the life of the party?" Naruto didn't answer back; he was too occupied in the warm sensations taking place below his abdomen.

Eventually Sasuke knew using his hand wasn't going to suffice to bring Naruto supplicating. When he let go of Naruto's now throbbing member, Naruto peered down and out of breath. Probably the ordeal was over and a fight would commence (which at the moment sounded like heaven). Sasuke lowered Naruto's pants fully exposing the boy and the next thing Naruto knew, Sasuke's mouth was pleasuring him. A groan was sustained in his throat while Sasuke was sucking him. He wasn't going to lose the little pride he had left. But it was difficult avoiding any form of noise articulating in his mouth. As his body grew hotter, and his head lighter, Naruto wasn't sure how he was going to survive his climax. Never in his lifetime had he felt something so intoxicating-sure he liked masturbating but this was nothing close to it. Unfortunately he couldn't say he liked it, Sasuke was the one giving him head.

Then he felt Sasuke's mouth release his member and he met the mocking eyes. "Still stubborn as ever…you won't be for long." Whatever happened to be Sasuke's muse, Naruto wished it was extinguished. There was not much more he could bare and now his body was begging for release. Of course he'd never ask or dare plead to his best friend. He wasn't going to allow Sasuke to receive his way. He watched as the raven licked his fingers and Naruto almost wanted puke yet there was something so arousing about the manner in which Sasuke committed the act. No, he had stop thinking that before this whole mess screwed with his head. "You're so sensitive here, I wonder if it's the same here." Naruto's eyes widened in horror as he suddenly felt Sasuke's finger tracing his private hole. No…this was too much..

"No..don't," Naruto uttered in a incoherent whisper. Sasuke glanced up before advancing on.

"Sorry, I can't hear you." Naruto shot a defiant stare at Sasuke seriously doubting Sasuke hadn't heard him. Falling any further for his traps were dangerous and becoming more frequent.

"You heard me, bastard!" Naruto said louder.

"A vassal must listen to the lord and always answer when he is asked to clarify his statement. Unless the vassal will crawl on his knees and beg for freedom but at that same time, the lord will not fulfill his wish." Sasuke, without a single warning, intruded inside Naruto with one finger. The blonde arched his back already feeling the uncomforting intruding finger inside him. If only he could grasp the sheets under him for a form of resilience. Sasuke watched him thrash about in great amusement. Naruto turned his head once again wishing not to stare into that cold face. His face probably betrayed the actual emotions he was feeling at that moment as his body was. In and out, the finger penetrated inside him until Sasuke decided to add another and then another. Naruto tried keeping his breath constant but soon his breath was growing ragged.

"Does it feel good?" Sasuke asked not out of concern but from mockery. Naruto made the effort to answer.

"Fuck, no!"

"Oh…says the person with such a lewd expression," Sasuke taunted. Sasuke moved his three fingers inside in a scissor like motion until suddenly Naruto, let out a moan that he wasn't able to suppress at the last second.

"A-Ah…"

Sasuke smirked, so he had found Naruto's sweet spot. The blonde was on the verge of his climax merely by just the use of fingers and mouth. Already some of his semen was oozing at the tip of his erection. Naruto cursed a storm inside his mind and blamed himself for submitting easily. Deeper, inside him, the fingers plunged the same spot that sent electrifying impulses of pleasure inside Naruto's body. He avoided Sasuke's gaze at all costs in order to avoid further humiliation. But Sasuke saw the facial expressions which were scrunched between pleasure and repugnance. This process proceeded for a while until Sasuke resorted to move to the next step which required more skill than this one. Naruto panted once he felt the fingers exit from his entrance.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke placed his katana on the cold floor while his flannel haori slid off his arms and onto the floor as well. His bare pale chest was exposed and composed of hard muscles acquired from years of training. He pulled Naruto's pants off his legs, and spread the jacket wider as he fumbled with a pink nipple. Naruto opened his mouth for a tongue lashing but nothing came out. Sasuke soon, behind his violet garment and black pants, revealed his own growing member. Naruto had occasionally seen Sasuke fully undressed whenever they changed apparel for missions or shared sleeping quarters and it never bothered him much until now. He couldn't think how much puberty had favored the raven.

Sasuke pulled apart Naruto's reluctant legs before hoisting himself between them. Naruto's eyes grew wide and panic gripped him. The truth was slapping him across the face. Sasuke, his best friend, was going to violate him. "D-Don't you dare! Think about what the hell you're doing!" Naruto exclaimed hoping to knock some sense into the raven but apparently it wasn't going to work.

"I'm aware of my actions." Naruto lashed his legs at Sasuke but the Uchiha kept them under his control with on hand while the other wrapped around his member. Sasuke's tip probed Naruto's entrance first and the blonde shivered. There was no way a large penis was going to be inserted inside him. It wasn't possible in his mind. Without a single warning or caress, Sasuke thrust all the way inside Naruto.

"Ahh!" Naruto felt excruciating pain shooting up his spine and tears clouding his vision. He was gasping, wanting to get a hold of any object to strangle in order to subside the amounting agony. "Sasuke!" Sasuke's shaft was tearing him up from the inside and yet the raven hardly committed any act of caring. "Pull it out! It hurts, bastard!" Naruto screamed no longer paying attention how pathetic his pleas sounded. Sasuke sneered evilly. Revenge never felt so good.

"You agreed to my proposal. There's no turning back now." Sasuke began to move in a steady rhythm while Naruto bared his teeth and clenched his fists together tightly enough to draw blood from his palms. Why people grew obsessed for sex was a mystery. There was nothing but pain involved and no romantic feelings to ease the tension. "Naruto you're very tight. Are you crying in bliss?" Sasuke taunted. Naruto wished there was a way to cover his shameful face. Sasuke exposed all his weak points.

"W-Who would?" Naruto answered faintly. Sasuke's thrusts grew faster and desperate to find the blonde's main location that would send him begging for more. Beads of sweat formed on Naruto's forehead and chest as Sasuke accelerated his rhythm. He stopped caring whether Sasuke heard his cries, he had lost his pride. "Ngnn." Naruto felt his nipples being sucked. "Stop…" There was no hint of command in his tone anymore just exhaustion. Sasuke lifted his leg above his shoulders trying a new angle to insert more of himself into Naruto's wounded rectal hole. Naruto cringed as his tears of agony streamed down his tan face.

"Hah..Ah. Sasuke!" Naruto suddenly arched forward into his tormentor's chest. Sasuke however, pushed Naruto back down and chuckled. He had succeeded in finding Naruto's prostate and now he could use this as his advantage. "Stop, not there!" Naruto cried when Sasuke thrust inside him harder and faster. Beads of sweat ran down his chest and head and the sounds of flesh colliding against flesh penetrated Naruto's mind. Thanks to the demon fox inside him, the pain he once felt was subsiding and being replaced by incredible pleasure. Sasuke responded with the opposite of his pleas and pounded inside Naruto as the boy moved to the side to grasp the sheets.

"How is it Naruto, to stoop so low to allow your enemy take your innocence?" Sasuke whispered in his ear. The boy shivered and let out a stifled moan. Naruto felt himself reaching the peak as his cries grew constant.

"S-Sasuke stop…I-I'm…" Naruto's voice broke off. On his neck, he felt the stinging of Sasuke's mouth leaving a bright red mark there. Sasuke pressed against him harder as he pumped Naruto's cock until he too, felt his own climax rising. It was by intense concentration he had kept himself from making unnecessary noises that might give him up except the rhythm of his own breath betrayed Sasuke.

"AH! NGN! Sasuke!" With one final thrust that dug into Naruto, Sasuke's hot white seed shot inside the blonde as Naruto arched his body and came all over Sasuke's hand and on his stomach.

Naruto panted out breath from the sexual activities though his head was faint and his body ached all over. The wounds on his shoulder and hand were healed but the disgrace suffered was beyond healing. Sasuke fell on top of him and also recollected his breath. The tears wouldn't stop no matter how hard Naruto bit his lip. How had their friendship crumbled so easily? Worse, what was Sasuke to him now? Could he still consider him a brother or a lover? No lovers were involved in a romantic relationship and this proved to be a one-time fling. Sasuke pulled out of him without caution and a sharp hiss escaped from Naruto's mouth. "B-Bastard you better come back," Naruto said weakly. "Please, don't leave me again Sasuke…"

Sasuke lay beside him. "If I am to return, what will you have me do? Become part of Team 7 again? Jesus, you're one persistent pest. Bu-"Sasuke turned his head to find the little runt fast asleep. Naruto was curled into a ball with a peaceful look on his face that showed no signs of ever being violated in the first place. The wounds inflicted by the raven were healed to the point Naruto's life was no longer in danger. Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's patch of golden hair. "Usuratonkachi, we were never friends."

------------------------------------------

**AN: Basically this whole chapter was just five pages of an extended lemon and conversation. If I added the planned scenes, it'd be an extra five or six pages. So I split this chapter into two. I'm editing the second part well actually currently writing it. Sorry for the lack of plot in this short chap. But there will be in the next. **


	5. A Place to Call Home

**AN: If you aren't reading the manga and instead watching the anime Shippudden series then this is a spoiler warning. I don't want to ruin the exciting current events of the manga for those who haven't caught up. If you love spoilers and can't wait, go ahead read at your own choice but not everything is 100% true since I'm altering some of the facts. Besides some spoilers: OC-ness, grammatical errors I'm too lazy to correct, and spelling errors. **

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**A Place to Call Home**_

Dreams are meant to bring one a peace of mind but that was hardly the case for Uzumaki Naruto. After a petty fight he lost miserably against Uchiha Sasuke his mind became restless even in his unconsciousness. He stirred whenever the taunting voice of the demon fox intruded the little barrier he created to block off any negative reflections. It wasn't to say his endless nightmares caused him awaken or the constant rhythm of a heartbeat penetrating his ears but the shouts coming from outside. His deep blue eyes gradually opened with followed by a groan. Reality hit him then and Naruto wished he had stayed asleep.

Sasuke faced the wall as if to prevent the blonde from watching him sleep. Naruto clasped a hand on his once wounded shoulder which was no more than a faint scar now. He messaged his unbound hands while considering whether to commit an act of revenge on the Uchiha or not. Sighing heavily he decided to cloth his bare body to avoid further humiliation whenever Sasuke felt like waking up. Naruto froze for a second realizing his naked bare body next to Sasuke and a sharp instant jab of pain shot up his back. The flashes of his lustful expressions and exclamations caused a blush to form on his scarred cheeks. There were vivid marks of Sasuke's powerful passion and lust scattered throughout his chest and neck.

He had slept with Sasuke, the person he had considered a brother. Naruto ran a hand through his blonde messy hair in frustration. What did their relationship mean now? A strange but warm sensation settled in his abdomen and chest and his heart beat accelerated. Denial offered an escape from reality he chose to take while he processed the exact meaning of their relationship. Whatever paranoid ideas crossed his mind was interrupted abruptly.

There it was again, a distant but disturbing screams and urgent voices. Was it the woman Sasuke traveled with or his own teammates? If that were the case what would he do?

Naruto was left with limited actions to pick from. Revealing Sasuke suddenly might be suicide since ANBU took no time to listen and more binding their target. Then again Sakura most likely was a part of the search group which meant she'd like to hear what the outcome was. Then there was Sasuke's answer to consider.

"The Leaf sure knows how to annoy me," interrupted a cool voice. Naruto almost jumped from fright but remained standing now fully clothed even when his whole body ached. Sasuke sat up showing no sign of ever being asleep in the first place either that or he was good at disguising the grogginess. "Excited to reunite us?"

Naruto processed the manner in which Sasuke stated the question. Sasuke got up beside him towering an inch over Naruto. "Y-You're coming?" Naruto asked in disbelief. Sasuke tore his gaze to where his Kusanagi was placed.

"Merely to speculate how long you can keep me entertained," Sasuke answered simply revealing no more than necessary. Naruto felt his blood warm all over and a huge grin crept on his tanned face. He wasn't coming home empty anymore.

"We should go meet Sakura-chan then!" Naruto exclaimed wanting to take some time away from Sasuke and derive the attention elsewhere. He wasn't sure how to confront the previous activities just yet. Sasuke grabbed him by the collar and twisted him around.

"How do you suppose I explain my sudden decision? Or should I simply tell the truth of our deal?" Sasuke asked closely into Naruto's ear causing the boy to shiver. His face grew hot but the blonde concentrated on something else quickly. Naruto frowned knowing Sasuke proved a valid point. Bringing Sasuke back without a big mess will be questioned thoroughly by Tsunade herself. There was also the destruction of Rikaku to be measured and Tsunade wasn't one to forgive so easily.

"You're good at lying, make something up," Naruto replied attempting to yank back his hand from the raven.

"Let's say they interrogate the both of us separately when we arrive at Konoha, our made up stories will differ greatly unless we conjure one now," Sasuke explained. Naruto nearly forgot how desperate Tsunade became in discovering the truth when Naruto was involved. Simply saying Sasuke regretted everything he did from the separation at the Valley of End up until now was hardly easy for others to grasp. What lie could he possibly inform his friends of and come clean? Betraying them hurt but if it meant Sasuke could enter back into Konoha without too much problems then he was willing to risk it.

"Itachi died right? Why not use his death as an alibi? Lie that you regret everything you did," Naruto said almost sounding like a command rather than a suggestion. Sasuke flinched behind him but passed it off by pretending to holster back his Kusanagi in its place. The coarse black onyx eyes flashed a pang of pain.

"We keep my brother out of this," Sasuke replied sharply enough to surprise Naruto. "My return was due to Orochimaru's death which has released me from the seal he placed upon me to disappear. Because of the seal, I wasn't able to come back whenever I pleased." Naruto's eyes widened at the mention of the cursed seal Sasuke received during the Chunnin exams. But wasn't it a clear lie? His seal is noticeable. Naruto's eyes moved towards the slim pale neck and couldn't contain back a gasp.

"H-How?" Naruto asked hardly believing the very seal was no longer imprinted on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke tore his gaze from the leaf shinobi trying to block away the actual circumstances in which the seal was driven out. The seal had been just one of the amounting problems that had led Sasuke astray from Konoha. For it to be banished from the victim's body meant the snake sage was no longer among the living. Whether to feel relief or concern for the unexpected circumstances Naruto wasn't entirely sure. All he mustered was gaping helplessly at Sasuke's once tainted neck.

"Always so nosy," Sasuke grumbled. "I killed Orochimaru does that suffice for an answer?" Naruto stared at the raven in disbelief from what he just heard.

"No way…that sick fuck is _really _dead?" Naruto muttered in a hushed whisper. The Third sacrificed his own life in order to weaken Orochimaru but didn't succeed killing the snake sage. All the nightmares plunged by Orochimaru were relived now. No more people had to worry for his grand plan to commence fatal destruction on Konoha.

"He was getting in my way. Orochimaru was just another old man with unrealistic if not pathetic dreams. Someone like that can never match my power or the Sharingan." Naruto nodded in agreement knowing Orochimaru's insane conquest to gather every jutsu existing in the world had brought the man's death and innocent lives smothered.

"What about the village? All those people murdered…" The demon vessel quivered imagining the corpses of the children on the street. Only a true devil could ever desire to harm innocent children. "On an impulse…"

"Konoha will be delighted persecuting me for that factor." Naruto felt the rage he suppressed quietly in the back of his heart unleash. His fist connected at an alarming speed with Sasuke's cheek bone. The sound of bone colliding with bone cracked in the air. Sasuke stumbled until he was out the door.

"Are you trying to get killed?! You're supposed to be coming home with a low sentence instead of adding to the fire!" Naruto shouted releasing the pent up desperation take the best of him.

"Multiple times but now I have a different purpose for life. There's no need to lie to Konoha, everything I've just said is the plain truth. As for the villagers, they were merely Akatsuki's play things. My team took no part in their massacre," Sasuke replied placing his pale hand against his stinging cheek. He deserved much more than a single punch from Naruto but now wasn't the time to say so. Naruto lowered his arm and leaned against the door frame for support. Everything was so confusing.

"They came for me?" Naruto asked the concern tracing on his forehead. Sasuke was about to answer his question when a loud crash pierced the late night. Dark figures moved in the air before growling threateningly at Sasuke and launched themselves towards the Uchiha. Naruto instinctively ran towards him but the beasts were much faster than he was. "Sasuke!" In seconds it was over, the beasts were defeated without as much as a struggle. Naruto recognized the familiar ink spattering in the air and tainting the ground black.

Voices gathered around them and Naruto rushed quickly to Sasuke's side knowing the others were going to be more than upset. "Naruto! Naruto!" His allies called out for an answer and their footsteps were close. Sasuke stood silently beside Naruto with an aloof expression while Naruto was highly alarmed. "Apprehend Uchiha Sasuke at all costs!" Naruto felt his stomach drop but kept faith that Sakura would understand. The wall serving as a stone fence was blown to pieces revealing Naruto's comrades. It wasn't just Sai and Sakura but Yamato, Kakashi, and a flock of ANBU ready to bring Sasuke down.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed in joy when her green eyes spotted him. Sai, although was composed most of the time, also seemed relieved to reunite with the blonde. Sakura's eyes widened when she noticed Sasuke standing in the flesh next to her beloved teammate. "Sasuke-kun…" Her body swayed towards them but Kakashi stopped her with a firm grip of her shoulders.

"Release Naruto to us Sasuke," commanded the silver haired Jounin."Or we'll use force." Instead of Sasuke responding to Kakashi's demands, Naruto took the place.

"Wait Kakashi-sensei! See I'm ok and we didn't fight, well not exactly, but Sasuke is coming home!" Naruto said smiling brightly as if his birthday had come months too soon. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise and Kakashi's visible eye expressed the same expression. Sakura searched Sasuke's coarse black eyes for the truth and clasped a hand on her mouth.

"How can we trust a missing nin's words?" Yamato inquired hardly believing the Uchiha would give up so easily. The ANBU stood ready for any sign of restraint. If Sasuke desired to act violently there was no room to come out alive when surrounded by many high ranked ninjas.

"I'm sure the Hokage will be amused questioning me once I'm taken there on maximum security measures. May I point out how the people traveling with me were nowhere near this area when Konoha ninjas arrived? There was no one here to carry out an ambush. I have no complaints though, I wouldn't trust myself if I were you guys," Sasuke answered in a perfectly calm voice.

"Where are your comrades? Waiting on a signal to kill us all?" Kakashi asked.

"How should I know? This idiot was keeping me occupied with a rather dull friendship speech," Sasuke replied clearly starting to grow irritated with each question asked. Kakashi raised quizzical eyebrows indicating he wasn't convinced.

"Why return to Konoha when you despise the very thought of it?"

"Orochimaru is dead; I'm no longer bound to that man. Konoha can have me live under their rule without endangering them," Sasuke explained. All the Leaf shinobi exchanged shocked glances except for the ANBU who wore masks but their shock was noted in the way they their composed body language changed for a brief moment.

"It's true Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke doesn't have that damn seal anymore!" Naruto said. What seemed like hours of silence were a few minutes until Kakashi sighed heavily.

"Although this story seems far-fetched I believe you. But for the crimes committed there is always a price to pay. Sai, place chakra sealed chains on Sasuke's hands," Kakashi said and Sakura slipped from his grasp. She ran to Naruto and slapped him across his face. Naruto looked up at her in wonder.

"You stupid idiot! If you run away like that again I'll kill you!" Sakura cried embracing him. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

"I see your emotions run more freely, Sakura," said the cool voice. Sakura froze aware Sasuke stood feet away from her. Her heart skipped a few beats and she couldn't stop staring at her crush. Whether to throw her arms around him too troubled her and decided to keep a distance away.

"Sasuke…are you really coming home?" Sakura asked her voice faltering yet there was something different. She changed from the obsessed fangirl of Sasuke to a mature medical ninja who now expressed her love differently.

"Congratulate the idiot," Sasuke said pointing to Naruto. Sakura couldn't stop the brimming tears from flowing down her cheeks. She pulled both men together into a tight embrace.

"Both of you are morons." Sasuke suppressed the action of pushing Sakura away. Once their "warm" reunion cooled down and Sai placed a few chakra sealing seals on every core of Sasuke's chakra channels, the rescue team made their way back home, to Konoha.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade paced impatiently in her office dreading on the outcome of Naruto's escape. She had sent Team Yamato including Kakashi and several ANBU for a strong rescue team yet the negative pressure against her chest remained. Shizune also shared her same anxiety and glanced at the clock every few minutes. The impulse to drag out her frustration of waiting by wrecking a few walls was great for the Fifth but if she did, there would be a commotion of carpenters for a week. Horrible situations filled her mind as to what might have happened to Naruto. Sure the boy was powerful, and getting stronger each day, but she couldn't help feel worried. Naruto was like a son to her and she didn't plan on losing another loved one.

The Elders weren't notified yet of Naruto's sudden rebellion to leave the village which bought her time to explain his conduct. More importantly there was the fact Uchiha Sasuke was deeply involved in this. Tsunade understood the unrest of trying to save a precious friend from the wrong path but the Uchiha made his choice and Naruto, his. She wasn't sure she could handle another troublesome task as Uchiha Sasuke. She rubbed her temples concentrating on the safe return of her ninjas. A soft peck at the window startled both women who nearly forgot the messenger pigeon they sent a few hours back to Team Yamato. Now the moment of truth rested on one measly scroll.

"Hokage-sama, this is a level one top priority from Team Yamato," Shizune announced to her superior. Tsunade nodded taking the scroll and making the correct seals only the Hokage could perform to unlock the guarded secrets of top secret messages. Inside was Kakashi's legible neat handwriting reporting the details of the mission.

_Hokage-sama, Uzumaki Naruto has been safely retrieved from the village of Rikaku just on the outskirts of Konoha. Rest assured Naruto has suffered minor injuries though, unfortunately, I cannot say the same for the inhabitants of Rikaku. We conducted a full sweep; there are many dead and no survivors. Whether this is the doing of Uchiha Sasuke, we aren't entirely sure but that is up for the jury to decide. There is another matter you must be aware of: Uchiha Sasuke is returning to Konoha. I'm sure the appropriate arrangements will be made before he enters Konoha. That isn't the most disturbing bit of information. He claims to have assassinated Orochimaru. The decisions rest upon you, Hokage-sama. That is all. _

_-Hatake Kakashi_

Tsunade closed her honey colored eyes trying to comprehend how Naruto managed to convince an asshole like Uchiha Sasuke. Shizune came closer not even concealing her curiosity. "Shizune, call forth the friends of Naruto, order the most elite ANBU to guard the entrance of Konoha, station Jounins in the emergency posts, send in for interrogators, call Jirayai, summon Anko immediately, and please bring me some sake," Tsunade said in a firm tone no one dared to defy.

"I'll do all except the last one," Shizune replied sternly too. She was determined to keep Tsunade from booze while the Hokage was on the job. "What is the damage?"

"Naruto is fine but his condition is the least of our worries. Uchiha Sasuke, as we speak, is on his way to Konoha," Tsunade explained now sinking into her Hokage chair. "I won the lotto all this week Shizune. My suspicions have been confirmed." Shizune was well aware the opposite luck Tsunade possessed for gambling. If Tsunade started winning, usually there was an ominous foreshadowing behind them.

Shizune opened and closed her mouth. "U-Uchiha Sasuke? He's an S-rank rouge ninja and coming here is suicide!"

"That's not all…Orochimaru is supposed dead," Tsunade said her eyebrows furrowed together. Saratobi failed eliminating Orochimaru but Sasuke was able to defeat the snake sage without losing his own life. Her mind was racing trying to complete a puzzle with pieces missing. Uchiha Itachi was also deceased, why would Sasuke come back when there was no family? Tsunade frowned, Naruto came into her mind.

"Orochimaru is dead," Shizune repeated the phrase in disbelief. "I can't believe it…sorry I'm wasting time. Is there anything else I can do?" Shizune reverted back to her calm self. Tsunade shook her head in response. Her assistant exited in a rush out of the room without a single remark of Tsunade's judgment.

The Hokage sighed heavily and inclined into her seat pondering. For Sasuke to easily give in there was something wrong. Naruto, however, will claim otherwise. That fool protected the monstrosity even if it meant his death. Tsunade knew her words counted little when it came to coaxing Naruto over chasing Sasuke. Gripping the handle of her seat tightly, Tsunade watched the clock lethargically tick away the seconds. This was not going to be an easy trial to judge.

-------------------------------------------------

Sunlight poured through the crevices of the canopy of trees lining the exterior portion of Konohagakure. The warm climate presented benevolence for travelers. For Team Yamato and Uchiha Sasuke there was nothing carefree about the environment. As their hometown peered closer through the high trees the anticipation grew among them. Even Naruto who was the tense atmosphere breaker walked silently beside Sasuke. Containing his joy was proved to be difficult whenever he occasionally mentioned the rivalry as children to his teammates. Sakura merely smiled weakly at the good all days but Sasuke grimaced at the thought.

Sai kept close to Yamato trailing behind in case of an ambush or enemies lurking inside the trees. Kakashi traveled with his once three-man cell. Finally after a painstaking travel of a day and a half, Konohagakure main entrance came into view. Naruto grinned feeling right at home but the others bore serious masks. "ANBU, Jounins, even Chunnins, are stationed outside the village as well as inside. This is what you've become to us, Sasuke," Kakashi spoke with a harsh voice used the same day he had the "talk" over Sasuke's crazy ambitions.

"Chakra seals suffice," Sasuke said dismissing the threatening stares coming from the scattered guards and high ranked ninjas. Naruto turned to Kakashi.

"You told Granny?!" the demon vessel asked in surprise.

"She is my superior. The people of this village deserve the sense of protection and as Leaf shinobi we have a duty to fulfill just that," Kakashi said ignoring the complaints fired by his student. Naruto understood what Kakashi intended to say. Sasuke was a worse demon than Kyuubi that must be feared by the people and taken caution of. For some reason Naruto felt it was demon the guards were alert for.

The familiar smells of Konoha penetrated their nostrils, the familiar sounds of the typical daily life resonated within the walls, and the stench of hypocrisy hung in the air. Sasuke's opinion of Konoha differed greatly from when he was a child. The same walls he thought provided safety and security were erect stone walls of sin and hypocrisy. Sasuke crossed the borderline knowing this mission impacted his life. Patience was the key but patience he lacked. People on the streets peered from their routines eyeing Sasuke in fear. They held the same fear the Uchiha clan had years ago when they were all executed by Itachi. Whispers circled in a chain beckoning more spectators.

"It's the Uchiha…"

"I hope Hokage-sama executes him…"

Naruto dug deep into his palms losing his temper immediately. "We CAN hear you! Speak louder so we hear what you want to say to us!" Naruto yelled attracting further attention from furious villagers. All his life he lived listening to the same whispers condemning him of an unforgivable sin the villagers held him responsible for. Insulting Sasuke caused his blood to boil.

"Now the damn fox demon joins the Uchiha…"

"Bound to happen…"

Kakashi stepped forward before Naruto could say anything else. "Ignore them; we have to meet with Tsunade-sama."

"About what?" Naruto asked defensively.

"Sasuke's trial," Yamato answered looking towards the Hokage Tower. Naruto's light of hope faltered slightly comprehending what a trial represented. Sasuke was no regular low-life criminal Tsunade's presence wasn't required for. He topped to an S-ranked rouge ninja in probably most of the bingo books. Rescuing Sasuke always preoccupied his thoughts before and as for plans on how to do so, he never bothered to think about the consequences. Not everyone was naïve and as passive as him. This was the reality in the world of ninjas.

---------------------------------------

Jirayai crossed his arms staring outside the panoramic window organizing his thoughts. Ushered by a hysterical Shizune annoyed him to no end but as other fellow Jounins sat in the provided seats of the large meeting room, Jirayai plastered a grave expression on his aging face. Tsunade, who prevented aging to replace the beauty of her past youth, appeared to be much older. The toad sage recollected distant forgotten days when Orochimaru was still considered their friend and teammate. Now the man shared the fate he so deserved –death.

"Team Yamato has arrived," Shizune said hiding her exhaustion that had developed throughout gathering the assigned people.

"Bring the Uchiha straight here, first. I want Naruto to have as less contact with that man as possible," Tsunade instructed. The time to weigh morals and the past was gone. Her job was to establish law and order, not pity criminals.

"You'd think Naruto would allow us easily to separate them two again? Knowing the kid, he'd probably storm in here causing a hell of a havoc," Jirayai said reminding his childhood friend of Naruto's naïve train of thought.

"I know that Jirayai but with Sasuke finally back we should prepare Naruto for future restraints. The Elders aren't too happy about this," Tsunade said her eyebrows furrowed.

"To hell with old brutes who can't rule a village," snorted Jirayai. Tsunade frowned; she shared the same ideals Jirayai had towards the village Elders. "The decision rests upon you, the Hokage."

"Makes it harder then." Tsunade paced to meet with a jittery Anko who appeared more nervous than relieved. The two women chatted seriously as Jirayai glimpsed at the window again. Outside was the boy he trained to become the greatest ninja the world has yet to see. Beside him was the man the boy's thoughts were infiltrated with every day, wearing a sullen expression no less. The young girl promising to follow Tsunade's footsteps as an excellent medical ninja cast an anxious and protective shadow over the two boys. Then there was the man who had brought these amazing people together, the silver haired Jounin, Kakashi.

Jirayai observed the group carefully as they approached their assigned destination. As predicted, once the messenger delivered the news of a sudden separation, Naruto threw his hands in the air yelling furiously. The sound proof windows resonated and Jirayai swore he heard the boy's voice reach inside. Kakashi apologized for the inappropriate behavior of Naruto by bowing and dragging the boy by the cuff of his collar or what was left of it anyway. Soon enough the wearied reunited Team 7 entered the room arousing curious stares.

"Hey Old Pervy Sage!" Naruto called more cheerful than usual. Jirayai set a plain face not at all pleased Naruto still called him by his shameful nickname.

"Naruto loud as ever I see. Came to prove me wrong?" Jirayai asked inclining his head towards the Uchiha who was surprisingly composed and calm. Naruto gave his mentor a rather stupid look before comprehending the question.

"Yeah. I never gave up," Naruto said grinning.

"Ah you're a moron. Naruto's told me plenty of you, Sasuke," Jirayai said striking a challenge to the raven. Sasuke took little heed in the sage's comment. He concentrated on his surroundings that were screaming hostility towards his mere presence.

"BRAT!" A loud scream froze every person in their current position. Tsunade stomped angrily towards her successor who gulped knowing he wasn't going to escape without earning a few bruises as punishment.

"Gran-" The old woman wrapped her arms around him as if she had reunited with her long lost son. Out of all the greetings Naruto feared from the Hokage, the warm embrace was not one of them.

"I should murder you! I should suspend you from further training! You against my orders and worry me! Is this a way to treat the Hokage!?" Tsunade exclaimed shaking Naruto.

"Sorry about that," Naruto started but Tsunade wouldn't have the boy start a thousand explanations that made sense only to him and no one else. "But…" Tsunade eyed the Uchiha carefully inspecting his profile and every inch of him she could. The onyx eyes stared back matching the challenge yet remained intense. With an air of authority Tsunade crossed her arms feeling the people inhabiting the room observe the spectacle.

"Uchiha Sasuke you come into our territory as a traitor. I admit Naruto's actions are always rash but to them there is a consequence to follow. Why come back now? Here, death is knowing at your door, I'm sure I mentioned that before to your friends," Tsunade said her voice powerful and without the lack of confidence. Naruto tensed as did Sakura knowing in the back of their minds where Tsunade was leading this to.

Sasuke more than anything wished to roll his eyes at the word "friends." "Does a former inhabitant of Konoha need a reason to return? My legacy as an avenger is finished," Sasuke responded causing murmurs among ninjas to rise. Tsunade raised an eyebrow indicating his reply had not convinced her.

"An answer like that will not suffice for the council. Today you will be free of an official conviction but on an assigned date, your fate will be decided. Uchiha Sasuke, will be tried for treason and murder as well as association with Akatsuki. The trial will be placed on this coming Monday. That is all for today. Except Team Yamato, Hatake Kakashi, Jirayai, and Sasuke, you are all dismissed," Tsunade commanded as a few ninjas shuffled out of the room boring grim expressions.

Naruto gave the woman an incredulous look. "TRIAL?! He killed Orochimaru for goodness sakes!" He screamed hardly hiding the fact he was upset. Tsunade met him with heated brown eyes.

"You are no longer a child! Understand the crimes this man has committed and accept the responsibility he must handle. As for you, Uchiha Sasuke, Yamato will escort you to an isolated security ward. Uzumaki Naruto is under no circumstances to meet with you until the trial day. Sakura, meet me in the usual place, Sai restrain Naruto from causing anymore mayhem, and Kakashi keep an eye out for these kids." Naruto was the first to object to Tsunade's proposal.

"Why do you mean I can't see Sasuke?!" He exclaimed outraged.

"I meant exactly what I said. Now go home, you reek of sweat and blood," Tsunade said making a shooing motion with her hand. There was no room for debate and Sasuke seemed not all affected by the whole situation. Naruto helplessly watched Yamato escort Sasuke out of the room, Sakura leave, Kakashi exist outside with Jirayai, and Sai following them. He headed towards the door too, admitting defeat because there was nothing more to be done that can change Tsunade's final word. "Naruto," she called.

The blonde turned to her. "Why is it you can place trust in Sasuke no matter what? What is so special of that man?" Naruto smiled, his answer remained the same for years.

"Because he's…" but he stopped before saying "friends." Saying friends was leading to forgetting what happened in that abandoned home under threat. For once Naruto could not respond, could not believe how their friendship had developed strangely, and could not fathom the reason his heart fluttered suddenly. Naruto simply had no clue what their bonds were considered now. They were there alright, inseparable, never broken but no longer defined as frienship or brotherhood. What Sasuke meant to him broke the bounds Naruto had placed for protection. The tormenting questions were left unanswered and all Naruto mustered to deny them further was focus on Sasuke's cruel fate. He was too naive to notice, he was in love with Sasuke all this time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: I rushed a bit so my grammar mistakes are flying everywhere. The meeting of Tsunade and the other ninjas was going to stretch further but I didn't feel like writing a few more pages. I kept it pretty simple that they had held a meeting when Naruto returned. The story is going slow but after the trial it will pick up. Thanks for reading :D**


	6. The Deciding Factor

**AN: I know the last chapter briefly described Naruto's attitude towards sleeping with Sasuke and so and so but I plan to develop that further in this chapter. This is mostly a Sasuke chapter too. I'm not too familiar with the law so I'm inventing on my own what goes on in a court room. If you don't remember the Elders are Homaru and Koharu because I seriously didn't even think they had names. **

_**Chapter 6-**_

_**The Deciding Factor**_

Sasuke sat in the cold damp cell focusing his mind elsewhere than the anger boiling in his blood. Patience was a weak characteristic of his since a child and it was growing thin each minute spent inside a reeking chakra sealed cell. Within being so close to his ultimate goal, Sasuke miraculously maintained his usual impassive attitude. The sooner he was given the trial, the fast he could work. Jugo, Suigetsu, and Karin were probably bored stiff waiting for a progress report. Sasuke mapped the area carefully and schemed possible moves for the next two days. He was going to destroy Konoha not only physically, but as well as the people, the politicians, the Hokage he so detested, and anyone who stood in his way. Sasuke would definitely avenge the Uchiha clan and his brother's futile efforts. Uzumaki Naruto wasn't a necessary enemy but he had converted into a rough obstacle. The blonde was only a pawn, only that…

Trapped in a limited space altered the flow of time. The two days of grace were over in a blink of an eye. A guard came to his cell rapping the steel cage without respect. "A Jounin will we be escorting you to the jury room. Don't try anything funny," the man warned rather roughly. Sasuke greeted him with a piercing glare. He was led through rows of steel bars where other dangerous criminals sat in corners or mumbled nonsense among them. Being led by a weaker person degraded Sasuke's pride.

Coming to the center of the facility, a man stood with his hands in his pockets. "Good morning Sasuke," greeted the familiar masked Jounin. There was no affable intention applied and Sasuke returned the favor.

"Sending in someone once closely tied to me is a mistake. Have they no suspicion we might plot a sham, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked hardly caring for a direct answer. Kakashi shrugged demonstrating he wasn't going to reveal any details. The two were ushered outside the fortress surrounded by water and barriers of all kind where Konoha's most dangerous criminals were locked up. Pairs of eyes watch them travel to the rendezvous.

"If you are going to lie and betray us again, consider what Naruto has suffered. There wasn't a day he didn't think of you," Kakashi said staring straight ahead while allowing the message sink in. Of course he was clearly accusing the raven already and throwing the guilt upon him. It didn't work though.

"He brought himself to such standards. I never asked him to drive himself nuts over me," Sasuke said in indifference. He felt Kakashi's eye studying him closely as if that were alone to analyze Sasuke's true intentions.

"Sasuke, I'll repeat what I told you years ago. Revenge isn't the answer, it won't ever be. Whatever master plan is conjured on the back of your head, it will only bring you regret. It's your choice," Kakashi said giving Sasuke to ponder upon. Sasuke clenched and unclenched his fists as the fury surfaced. Kakashi was just another rag doll used by Konoha. There was no need to take his poisonous words to heart. Kakashi was repeating what the damn Kyuubi had warned him about: "_You'll regret killing Naruto." _The very phrase was bothering him but he remained cool.

----------------------------------------------

Heaps of clothes were scattered along the room with more amounting used ramen cups taking up space in the corners. Naruto frantically scurried to change into his ninja apparel without taking time to battle with his messy blonde hair. He nearly tripped over his own pants and screamed like a lunatic possessed by a demon. The lack of sleep wasn't helping him keep focused either. The previous nights he lay in his bed tossing and turning as countless questions intruded his night's rest. A frantic knock at the door sent him crashing into his drawer.

"It's open!" He called cursing afterwards. His visitor came in with a similar exhausted expression as his. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto said rather loudly earning him a slight scold. The pink hair young woman wrinkled her nose as the aroma from leftover ramen infiltrated her nostrils.

"Naruto you were supposed to be ready about hours ago!" Sakura said indignantly while Naruto rubbed his shin. "Also…how are you?" Sakura asked her anger subsiding and concern written all over her face. Naruto chuckled at her sudden anxiety for him.

"Sasuke is back, of course I'm good," Naruto replied smiling. Sakura wasn't impressed and frowned.

"That's why I'm asking. Can we, handle watching the trial without interfering? If Sasuke is sentenced to…death will we able to endure such a horrendous decision?" Sakura said as her green eyes reflected the hidden pain. Naruto shifted uncomfortably wracking his brains for a motivational answer. Dark thoughts lingered and doubts depressed him. He clenched his fists.

"I won't let that happen, never. As long as I live, I won't let anyone harm Sasuke," Naruto finally answered defensively. "You'd do the same too." Sakura smiled weakly nodding.

"Yeah."

"Come on! They'll close the doors if we aren't in time!" Naruto exclaimed shrugging away the heavy atmosphere with his optimism.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Led in secrecy from other roaming villagers and ninja, Sasuke ascended the never ending stairway leading to the main trial room. According to several sources, the court room where criminals were brought to justice, was grandiose and was more of a small stadium than actual room. Bound by every jutsu known to bind chakra, Sasuke managed to endure the journey without the use of his Sharingan. Kakashi brought him to double doors where he paused.

"In here, don't expect adults to believe bullshit. Age is no boundary for the superiors to take note of. Keep in mind, there are some of us who wish no harm but there is always an opposing side. Your intentions are hopefully sincere enough to serve a light sentence," Kakashi said as his last words of encouragement mixed with warning. Sasuke paid limited heed to Kakashi only focusing in his main goal.

"You've turned into a rambling old man," Sasuke said after a while of silence. Kakashi closed his eye before pressing his hand against one of the doors. It creaked open revealing blinding lights that took time to adjust. Guards surrounded them as they passed into a large room with seats elevating like a miniature stadium. Kakashi retired to the stands where he took place next to Jirayai.

A few other guards came to replace him and led Sasuke to the center of the room and strapped him tightly to an iron chair. Concentrating on the familiar faces of the room, Sasuke's eyes caught sight of the electric blue eyes. Naruto bore a grim expression like he was trying too hard to suppress from jumping down from where he stood with a pale Sakura. His so called replacement, too, stood beside them with a blank look. Pairs of eyes gazed down at him all accusing. The Hokage sat in the main chair high above him along with those older bastards who ruined the Uchiha clan. Their heads were set high and mighty as though no one could surpass their righteous judgment. Although anger coursed through his veins he remained cool and met eyes with the slug princess.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are called before the council to be tried for treason, murder, and a sum of other taboo subjects. Be aware of the limited defenders on your side and that not only will I be making the decision but as well as the Konoha Elders," spoke the Hokage in a loud clear voice. The room settled down from their previous conversations and several ANBU observed carefully Sasuke's every move and reaction. "First we will start with the simple questions. We expect an honest answer although we are aware lies are always told."

Two high ranked officials stood patiently by his side and Sasuke was no fool to know their purpose. It was talk or we make you talk kind of deal. In other words, Konoha's deadliest threats were hardly given a choice to form some sort of an alibi. Tsunade continued on despite the silence treatment received from Sasuke. "After almost three years of absence from Konoha what brings you back? Revenge?" Tsunade asked. Sasuke took his time answering.

"Revenge…no, far too risky even for me to challenge the mighty nation of Konoha single handedly. If that were the case, I would have attacked a while back before Akatsuki set eyes on Konoha. You can say many factors led me here," Sasuke answered calmly never stuttering or appearing unsure. Tsunade narrowed her soft chocolate eyes and exchanged puzzled expressions with the Elders. Neither of them were convinced but proceeded on with the session.

"Yes, perhaps you may enlighten us with these factors. Did Uchiha Itachi play a key role?" Tsunade inquired carefully choosing her wording. Sasuke flinched at the name of his dearly deceased brother but no one noticed. Everything revolved around Itachi, it always had been, and always will be.

"Konoha is well informed of my brother's death. As an avenger, I'm done with those days," Sasuke lied. Tsunade raised quizzical eyebrows as the room resonated with whispers.

"Through the process of a blind search for Uchiha Itachi you're path was strained into the dark taboo jutsus and served Orochimaru. Orochimaru was a traitor to Konoha yet you chose to take his offer as an apprentice knowing the dire consequences. Now you claim you, alone, extinguished Orochimaru of his life. Can you verify this?" Tsunade asked leaning forward in her seat and watching the raven closely.

"It took patience and a good amount of time to collect enough strength and effort in order to bring Orochimaru down. In the process, I overused the Sharingan but somehow survived. My seal is gone, you can check," Sasuke answered. Tsunade motioned one of the guards to examine this. Moving the white tunic aside from his exposed neck, the tattoo was no longer there.

"The curse is gone, Hokage-sama," the guard said. Tsunade nodded and the Elders were now tense.

"Anko, one of our elite ninjas, also bears a similar curse like Sasuke's that Orochimaru planted on her at a young age. If he were to die, her mark would disappear as well. Come down Anko and let us see if your seal is no longer intact," Tsunade ordered. The woman with a spiky ponytail came forward and stood before the audience. She removed her jacket and made sure her neck was exposed for all to see.

"My seal is also gone," Anko said but didn't smile at the freedom she now had. There was still so much interrogation left that a mere seal was not salvation for Sasuke. People were awed and a wave of relief ran through the room now that most were heavily convinced Orochimaru was no longer a threat to Konoha. "What of his body?" Anko asked wanting to be positive this wasn't a dream.

"Destroyed, it was just comatose corpse, nothing more. If Kabuto took the body, I'm not certain since I passed out in that moment," Sasuke said in a monotonous tone already weary of this never ending trial.

"And Kabuto's whereabouts?" Tsunade pressed on.

"He could be anywhere mourning for Orochimaru," Sasuke answered plainly. Worried glances were shared amongst the jury.

"Placing Orochimaru's case aside, we come back to Uchiha Itachi. You have not justly answered. News came to us Uchiha Itachi is dead. How can we be convinced your emotions after this violent revenge are stable?" Koharu took the lead this time. Sasuke suppressed the urge to break free from the chains and commit murder right then and there.

"I'm here aren't I? I haven't screamed to the heavens with madness or shown any signs of unbalance," the boy replied.

"So you are. You have ridden Konoha of two important threats; we may consider this at the final judgment. As for our final topic, I'm sure this will prove to be a challenge for your case," Homaru said fixing his glasses.

"Rikaku village is a village under Konoha's government and our ally. The massacre taken place there cannot be overlooked by the Konoha council," finished another man sitting near the Hokage. He wore bandages and possessed a walking cane. Sasuke grimaced, he knew this man to be his mortal enemy, Danzou. Tsunade was not at all pleased to have Danzou in this meeting but Koharu insisted he take part.

"And you want me to plead guilty for the deaths? Sorry to disappoint you old man but Akatsuki is to blame. How they were aware of my whereabouts is out my knowledge. I would be concerned on the village security rather than questioning me," Sasuke said. Danzou grunted to a response he hadn't expected.

"A team of ANBU was there recently trailing your every move and detected no signs of any Akatsuki movements. This a weak alibi with hardly any evidence," Tsunade protested.

"Whether you believe me or not is out of my control. I knew ANBU was in the village and I kept low. I had two enemies to fool. Akatsuki left a few footprints in Rikaku and focused your attention towards me by forging a letter," Sasuke explained calmly never raising his voice than it was necessary. Tsunade pursed her lips together while she thought carefully of the young man's claims.

"If what you say is true, give us details on Akatsuki's members," Homaru said.

"One with an orange mask and another who used to be Itachi's partner and goes by the name of Kisame. I've no information on their current location or plans," Sasuke said knowing this valid information may change Konoha's minds. Tsunade leaned over to whisper to Homaru and Koharu and the three focused on Naruto. Sasuke knew what their thoughts were about. They were considering the well-being of Naruto and what to do with this information.

Danzou stood up though. "Are you going to believe the lies of this boy?! Having him enter our borders is dangerous!" Everyone in the room shifted their attention towards the leader of Root. "The death penalty will suffice for him."

"What the hell are you saying old man!? You only say that because you want to condemn Sasuke of crimes he didn't commit!" Naruto hollered his blue eyes flashing the anger. Sakura touched his arm in warning but Naruto took no heed. Tsunade sent him a harsh look meaning to relax.

"And you, Uzumaki Naruto are on the path of receiving the same fate as Uchiha Sasuke. Might we question why you leave the village's safety to bring chaos back? What occurred in that village between the two of you that changed Sasuke's mind?" Danzou asked now directing suspicion towards Naruto. Sakura lowered her eyes but maintained her strong grip on Naruto's arm. Sasuke glanced upwards where Naruto never faltered.

"Because I made a vow to never abandon my friends. Who can succeed as Hokage if they can't rescue their own friend? If you think I am hiding anything, you're wrong. Nothing happened in that village, I just got through Sasuke and shined some light on his stubbornness," Naruto answered confidently. Tsunade sighed heavily in her chair knowing her successor contained a strong will.

'That moron,' Sasuke thought.

"Naruto settle down. Rest assured I won't be passing a death sentence," Tsunade announced. Sakura's surprised expression cracked into a smile. Danzou stared in disbelief that he had been brushed aside once again. Koharu and Homaru both looked at Tsunade questioningly. "I'm sure as the Konoha council we can agree we might require Sasuke's information for prevention against Akatsuki's plans. There is also many things left to question but now is not the time for the correct answer to be given. Because there is evidence pending against the massacre of Rikaku, Orochimaru's death, and Akatsuki's plans, I have come to a conclusion. Uchiha Sasuke, you will be placed under house arrest until further ado. Case closed for now," Tsunade proclaimed earning gasps from the audience and the Elders.

"Tsunade this punishment is too light for a traitor!" Homaru exclaimed in a hushed whisper. Koharu nodded her head in agreement.

"And what do you suppose we say? This provides us with an opportunity to test the Uchiha's true motives. In addition we need to know what Akatsuki intends to do with Naruto," Tsunade said having a hard time trying to convince them. Homaru rubbed his forehead in thought while Koharu frowned hoping her partner would reject the offer. Though both Elders were aware the Uchiha was of importance to keep alive.

"Alright, I trust you with this Tsunade. However you are responsible for Uzumaki and Uchiha's actions," Homaru warned. Tsunade nodded before dismissing the entire room. She could hear Naruto's voice from where she stood. He hugged Sakura in triumph and her apprentice smiled widely in return. Sasuke was unchained from the iron seat suffering no torture as Tsunade intended.

'What are your reasons Uchiha Sasuke?' With one last glance, Tsunade exited from the stands.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was led outside the courtroom into a waiting lobby where he was greeted by his former comrades. There were no feelings of relief from being convicted to a light sentence. His eyes were clouded with many thoughts but were cast aside when Naruto and Sakura approached him. Kakashi leaned against the wall nearby also smiling. Tsunade entered the room crossing her arms as in expecting mighty thanks from Sasuke. He supplied them with a usual nod. Smiling wasn't his trait either as his replacement had made it to greet everyone with fake smiles including him. He stood nearby smiling falsely.

"Well Uchiha seems you have luck on your side. Thank me later for risking my job," Tsunade said offering no form of kindness.

"I didn't plead for such a heavy responsibility, Hokage," Sasuke stated. The atmosphere grew tense but as always, Naruto came to the rescue. He wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

"Oh come on! We should be celebrating for having Sasuke back!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Not yet, I need to make a few things clear. First and foremost, Sasuke will be under house arrest, second he will be under surveillance at all times, and finally he must wear chakra restraints. Where he will be lodging is of his choice. Here comes the fun part, Naruto and Sakura can visit anytime except when they are training or on a mission. Happy or do I have to listen to endless complaints?" Tsunade waited for seconds until Naruto broke the shocked silence.

"Complaints? Hell no! Thanks a bunch Granny! I promise to pay attention while training. How about we all go to the Ichiraku?" Naruto grinned full of life. Tsunade had to weakly smile as life was restored to a much recent gloomy Naruto. Sakura muttered how ramen affected his health and probably his brain function. Sai teased ramen was the reason for Naruto's dick size. Kakashi sighed pulling apart Naruto from Sai who smiled. So far everything was gradually returning as they were except for the raven who altered the equation.

"All these years and ramen still clogs your brain, well I'm not surprised," Sasuke said breaking the affable acts between Team Yamato. Naruto avoided his gaze and pouted.

"Duh, it's the best food in all of Konoha!" Naruto claimed.

"Sasuke-kun certainly shows how much he remembers of Naruto," Sai said faking his smile enjoying the secret threat sent by Sasuke's body language. His damn replacement was more annoying than eating ramen with a blonde idiot. He made sure Sai to be the first to fight him head on when this whole charade passed over. The taunting coal black eyes whispered taunting words into Sasuke's ears.

"Seems you are keen to notice my faults," Sasuke said his gaze piercing into the mocking eyes. The false smile irritated him along with the bizarre apparel his so-called replacement chose for daily ninja life. If Naruto seriously believed Sai matched his physical attributes, then Sasuke felt inclined to inform the blonde this was a foolish mistake. Sakura caught Sai's little play and nudged him hard in his ribs as a warning to prevent him from provoking Sasuke any further.

"It's a pleasure meeting again under much more peaceful circumstances. Unfortunately I have other plans so I have to skip the trip to Ichiraku," Sai said knowing it was best for the former Team 7 to spend some time alone. Even friendship books were not required for the painter to recognize his presence was bothersome now with Sasuke back. In a matter of weeks, Danzou would come collect him and Team Yamato would be dissolved. Naruto shook his head as if Sai had uttered a ridiculous statement.

"Come on Sai don't back out on me," Naruto pleaded. "We're still Team Yamato right?" Sai scratched the back of his head almost showing confusion but the face was gone in a split second.

"See you guys later," Sai said waving good-bye before disappearing. Naruto tried to press on bringing Sai back whether his teammate liked it or not but Sakura shook her head. She understood why Sai quietly passed the offer and she respected his decision.

"Finally he's gone. Your replacement serves my image no justice," Sasuke said earning a sharp glare from Naruto. Oh, so those two are close, Sasuke thought indifferently.

"No one can replace you, Sasuke not even Sai. He's different but he's our friend," Sakura said defending the man she once held a grudge against.

"Hn."

"Ok enough is enough, go to that celebration of yours and let me get back to work," Tsunade interrupted wanting nothing more than a bottle of sake. All the hectic events were driving her to the point of insanity. "But first Uchiha enlighten me where you wish to stay so I can order a few men to guard that location." All eyes turned to Sasuke who lifted an eyebrow.

"The Uchiha estate," he answered plainly. Nobody argued with this decision. In truth, they all suspected Sasuke would choose these accommodations before offered an alternative lodging. Sasuke was going to return to the place where everything started and ended. Back to the District of his people that soon will be revived again. The question was, could he bare the events of that night again?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: I really like the whole Sai and Sasuke rivalry concept. It's interesting to see how the two would interact if they spent more time around Naruto. It was a small piece here just demonstrating how I think those two would brawl. They wouldn't physically fight yet but insult each other secretly by words. I can't wait to write a whole argument between the two. I hate torturing Sai though he's my favorite character in Shippudden. **


	7. Behind Closed Doors

**AN: Chapter 6 was a bit rushed but I couldn't think much of the whole courtroom and I didn't want to drag it on. I was going to have Naruto sneak into Sasuke's cell and both of them talk. It would take forever though so I'm to have them carry their planned conversation. Summer break is almost here which means I'll have more time to type without worrying about final exams. PS: Thank you for the motivational comments =]**

**--Warning: I don't beta my writing because I'm lazy so it's common to catch a few sentences that don't make sense or a misspelling. I apologize for that. OC-ness and language **

_**Chapter 7-**_

_**Behind Closed Doors**_

Hours spent inside a stuffed courtroom took toll on the time and now the sun was sinking behind homes. Summer breeze brushed the whiskered cheeks and offered a relaxing environment for the two former comrades. What started out as a celebration ended up shortly as Sasuke was to be escorted as soon as possible to the location of his house arrest. This concluded their Ichiraku dinner cancelled (that was merely an excuse because Sasuke frankly commented he was not in a mood to appear in public and suffer eating brain cell killing ramen.) Sakura fumed waving good-bye since Tsunade retained her back from keeping Sasuke company for the night. She had studies to catch up on and even with Sasuke back there was no break. The tension between Naruto and Sasuke grew heavy as Naruto found himself at loss of words.

Naruto felt the gravel crunch beneath his feet as he kept his vision away from Sasuke. It was just the two of them, alone, heading towards Sasuke's empty home where a few guards were expected to take posts once Sasuke took his time adjusting. Soon the humble homes of villagers stopped and the yellow tape came into view blocking away curious villagers. Naruto was familiar with the streets for he wandered in them often enough hoping to catch a glance of the Uchiha. Sasuke stopped abruptly scanning the remains of his precious clan.

Boarded homes and shops were a sad sight to watch and for Sasuke to walk in cool as if nothing happened, Naruto wished he knew what the raven was thinking. He slowed his pace watching the tragic night flash in his mind as he took one step closer to his old home. Sasuke was beyond calm but somehow the exact mixed emotions weren't registering upon his pale face. There was anger, pain, regret, guilt, and sadness he pent up until the day he would crush Konoha arrived. He nearly forgot the blonde was with him until he heard him stumbling behind.

"Sorry," Naruto apologized rubbing the back of his head.

"Did you miss me that much? You don't seem confused to be here," Sasuke said causing Naruto to choke a nervous laugh.

"I've never been here," Naruto lied glad his whiskered cheeks hid the blush formulated on his tanned face.

'Liar,' Sasuke thought but dropped the subject. His guilt would pile up if he heard anymore from Naruto. Sasuke arrived to a large house on the corner of whatever street it used to be. Faded on the brass plate next to the front doors was labeled "Uchiha" along with his father's name, Fugaku. A young Sasuke once ran through these doors with a bright smile while his older brother slowly chased after him also managing a weak smile on the scarred face. That was but a time that just part of the past.

Creeping into the shrouded manor, Naruto grew excited. He had never been inside Sasuke's home nor did Sasuke ever invite visitors. Sasuke placed a hand on the sliding doors opening them to face his past. Sasuke slid the door open, almost half expecting to find Itachi sitting on the wooden floor entrance while recovering his shoes. In the sinking crimson rays of light which lighted the entrance faintly came memories of an abandoned childhood. The bloodcurdling screams echoed on the walls and every inch of the house. Years of poor maintenance summed up cobwebs, dust, and darkness.

There was no one to greet him a hearty "Welcome back" or a reassuring smile. Only the creaking and Naruto's essence were there to provide company. "Geez, you got a lot to clean up," Naruto finally said as he rubbed a finger on the musty walls.

"Who says I am to be the maid?" Sasuke replied taking off his shoes. Naruto frowned at the remark.

"It's probably the only task ANBU will allow you to do," Naruto said since he was familiar with the situation involving house arrest.

"Why are you so concerned for my boredom? Waiting for me to beg for your company?" Sasuke asked sharply. Naruto flashed a glare towards the raven. Could Sasuke not understand he was worried about him? Coming back to an empty home hurt even if you were an ungrateful bastard. Naruto understood the feeling well therefore he wanted to make sure Sasuke wouldn't drive himself insane staying at a place he once easily called "home."

"I would do that even if you didn't ask me. I haven't said it before but, welcome back," Naruto said giving him that damn smile that tormented Sasuke. Here was the one person he failed to kill, the person who had kept him sane, the person that trusted him even after every act of cruelty, the person he physically and probably mentally hurt a few days ago, and the person who demonstrated sincerity throughout all his actions. There was no answer to Naruto's warm welcome because Sasuke had long forgotten what the appropriate response for the situation was.

"You're a hopeless case," Sasuke finally stated earning an enraged comment.

"Bastard," Naruto muttered knowing Sasuke had ruined his mood. He followed Sasuke into a hallway where dusty paintings hung bearing different family photos where Sasuke smiled widely while on his brother's shoulders. Naruto couldn't help but stare at the family Sasuke was fortunate to have had while he never experienced such a close bond until he met the Uchiha.

"Hey quit daydreaming or leave," Sasuke warned from ahead standing by a sliding door. Naruto jerked his head in surprise and sprinted after him.

"This is your room?" Naruto asked.

"More or less," Sasuke replied going inside to find the scattered futon he left on the night he left Konoha and his room a mess. "Usuratonkachi." Naruto growled at the nickname Sasuke gave him when they had still been Genins.

"What?" He asked sharply.

"Why are you fighting so hard for me?" Sasuke asked casually though he was keen to know the source behind the blonde's optimism. Naruto seemed taken aback by such a trivial question he opened and closed his mouth. Outraged the demon vessel grabbed Sasuke by the collar.

"Why?! How many times have I said it? Whatever, I will say it over and over until you comprehend. We're friends, best friends and nothing can change that. How can I let a friend extinguish his happiness?" Naruto shook Sasuke hard enough to earn a threatening glare.

"Oh we're not friends per se unless friends sleep with each other," Sasuke said smirking. Naruto's blue eyes widened and his grip loosened at the reminder. It would have come to this eventually. Naruto didn't want to think of this outcome. He backed away without noticing his body collide against the wall.

"Damn it," Naruto cursed rubbing his head.

"So I ask again, what are our so called bonds?" Sasuke's voice mocked him. '_It was never brotherhood…'_ Naruto pounded his fist on the wall in frustration. He was confused and lost trying to search for answer hidden among his naïveté. "Or was that all a façade?"Naruto grinded his teeth as Sasuke got closer bearing those intense onyx eyes. Though Sasuke was merely asking a simple question, he couldn't provide the right answer to satisfy them both.

"I never lied! You're the one who got all into the mood and made me do that!" Naruto screamed accusing Sasuke for the horrible memory imprinted in his mind. Sasuke trapped Naruto using his height difference as an advantage. Naruto felt his heart skip a few beats whenever Sasuke's warm breath brushed against his scarred cheeks. Having the raven so close overwhelmed him. His thoughts jumbled up only to lose his gaze into the onyx eyes. The pale lips were now so close to his own lips and by instinct, Naruto leaned forward and hid his blue eyes behind tan lids. For a moment everything was peaceful and just right. He felt Sasuke grow in closer then whisper, "You should go."

And like that, the magic was gone leaving Naruto surprised and blushing at how for a brief second he wanted to kiss Sasuke. Sasuke moved away from him opening the sliding door and motioning the blonde to leave. "W-Why?"

"The guards are outside and it's better to lessen the suspicion around you. Don't want to convict yourself too?" Sasuke answered calmly. Naruto lowered his head not sure how to respond. It was a good thing they were interrupted, he knew if they kissed it just confirmed his fears.

"Um...I'll be back tomorrow," Naruto mumbled still dazed. He went past Sasuke running his trembling fingers on his lips. Why was he so flustered? Why were his lungs constricting the oxygen supply? Why was his heart beating against his chest rapidly? Shaking his head and deciding that going a day without food was affecting his health, he snuck out by the rotted garden.

Listening to instructions containing detailed restrictions several times until it was decided he understood clearly each one, Sasuke lay in his room. After a struggle to calmly explain that he desired nothing more than to remain in solitude in his room instead of having the guards flood his room and watch him sleep, Sasuke attained his private freedom. Sasuke agreed the imbeciles may peek inside his room occasionally to convince themselves he wasn't scheming an escape plan. With chakra restraints blocking every channel in his body that emitted the slightest hints of chakra Sasuke had no possible way to invoke as a sign of a threat. He liked this house arrest idea mainly because no one was there to bother him or fill him with poisonous ideas. This also allowed him to investigate his household in case of secret scrolls hidden away to keep it clandestine.

The raven faced the opposite direction of the door to avoid flooding light to pour on his face whenever those wretched guards opened it for inspection. The memories he wished were erased lingered in the house taunting him. It filled him with anger that all the peace he once had as a child was gone because of some stupid decisions the Konoha elders and that man Danzou chose to make. Sasuke closed his eyes trying to block the emotions. He was aware of the consequences at the end of blocking his mind. The boy never slipped his mind that he hated to admit.

In his head the reassuring smile of Uzumaki Naruto shattered the sense of hatred that kindled in his heart. He hated the man, he wanted to hurt the man, but failed doing either. Sasuke couldn't piece together why he always stalled from smothering Naruto's life. For this he thought himself weak and wanted to break that bond to get stronger. Now it filled him with guilt though he paid hardly attention not wanting to attach himself to anyone. Nights like this came and went where the tan scarred face smiled saying something Sasuke couldn't recall. Sasuke balled his hand into a fist tightly.

There was no reason to allow Naruto to live. He sided with everything the bloody village decided. Naruto was his enemy and he wasn't going to permit for one night that he unleashed what he hid for so long to ruin his plans. In a matter of days, he'd be back in contact with Team Hawk. Yes, he would reveal how trust made one weak to Naruto. Sasuke will kill Uzumaki Naruto, the village's most promising ninja. _'You will regret killing Naruto…'_ The fox's words echoed in his head for the rest of the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Slamming books upon the table, Hirano Sakura was in no mood to put up with Naruto's stupidity. The night before she spent all night under Tsunade's watchful eye learning new medical techniques had worn her out. Thinking that Naruto and Sasuke were probably murdering one another troubled her while at work and now she had dark bags under her eyes to confirm her lack of sleep. She tapped her finger on the table impatiently while giving the blonde an impatient look. "Explain to me why you're here instead of training?" Sakura asked while Naruto sheepishly stood by door.

"Ero-Sennin left me here coming up with some lame excuse about 'research' and Sai is off investigating something so I have no choice but to help around," Naruto explained and pouted. Sakura sighed heavily knowing her Master probably commanded Naruto to stay here in the Hokage Tower instead of having Naruto linger around in Sasuke's home. Better than anyone else, Sakura understood Tsunade was using house-arrest to observe Sasuke's every move and possibly convict him of planned assault on Konoha. She knew Tsunade wanted Naruto to spend the least amount of time with Sasuke in case the raven influenced him to do more crazy mayhem.

"Just help me clear out some reports and we can call it a day," Sakura answered handing Naruto a box full of scrolls. Naruto curiously peeked inside but received a warning expression from Sakura and he stopped. Both of them continued in silence a little uncomfortable wanting to start a conversation that most likely would revolve around Sasuke. Sakura started first but tried to sound casual.

"So how did Sasuke adjust in his house?" Sakura asked pretending to be checking some reports. Naruto was expecting her to ask sooner or later and the question was simple if the incident of almost kissing Sasuke weren't imprinted in his mind.

"Uh, he seemed ok but shooed me away when the guards came," Naruto replied sorting some scrolls according to date and importance. "I mentioned we'd visit today."

"We should bring some sort of gift you know as not to seem we are imposing too much," Sakura suggested ignoring the fact Tsunade spent two strenuous hours carefully warning her of keeping an eye out for Sasuke and Naruto. "Some food would be good?"

"I was thinking that too. Though I can't remember what Sasuke likes to eat," Naruto said laughing at the image of Sasuke eating sweets. "Sai should tag along too. He's being all weird suddenly." Sakura glanced up from her clipboard seeing Naruto also realized Sai's odd behavior lately.

"Who knows? Sai has his own way to express himself," Sakura answered wanting to avoid trying to figure out what Sai was thinking. She knew Sai disliked Sasuke and it wasn't hard to figure that one out.

"Really? Man that guy needs to take a break once in a while," Naruto muttered. Sakura kept writing until the curiosity she contained the past few days beat her. She was alone here with Naruto and it seemed a good chance to talk without interference.

"Sasuke had been reluctant to come back…how did you manage to make him listen?" Sakura asked. Naruto who was about to slide a box in a shelf let it go and dozens of scrolls and files clattered at his feet. Sakura gasped in surprise.

"What the hell? Be careful with those! What's the deal getting all worked up about?!" Sakura placed the clipboard on the table before helping Naruto pick up the papers. Naruto kept his head low hiding the confused and tinged blush forming on his face. A heavy silence followed and Sakura watched the blonde's reactions. She bowed her head too knowing something happened. What was the price for Sasuke's return? Naruto's life? The mere thought made her shudder and she stood up. "What did he want? Tell me!" Sakura said firmly. Naruto looked up revealing the face of a stranger.

He wasn't smiling or commenting how he successfully brought the raven back. Behind the blue eyes lay mixed emotions that Sakura wasn't sure she understood. And an instant Naruto laughed nervously cracking into a smile. "Now why are _you_ getting worked up Sakura-chan?" Naruto joked grabbing the box again. Sakura grimaced seeing her friend was trying too hard to fake his well-being. She wasn't pleased in the least to see her teammate wanting to hide facts from her.

"Naruto, if Sasuke threatened you in any way you need to tell me. I-I don't want to think you are suffering because of me. If you aren't happy then I am not either," Sakura said in a gentle manner taking Naruto aback. Her green eyes bore into his mind.

"We had a small brawl that's about it. Luckily I was able to knock some sense into him. Don't worry about me Sakura-chan," Naruto replied giving her a weak smile. Yes, it was better if some things were kept a secret. Sakura was to be innocent of what occurred that night. He, himself, wasn't even sure what it meant even now as the both of them left from the Hokage Tower to the Ichiraku. Although she never said it, Naruto sensed Sakura wasn't going to give up easily.

--------------------------------

"Geez, how you manage to pay rent and buy ramen is beyond my comprehension," Sakura said carrying two bags of sealed warm ramen bowls while Naruto shared the other load. Naruto grinned mischievously and shrugged. They both reverted to cheerful spirits. With granted permission, both teammates were going to pay Sasuke a visit. Sakura had missed talking to the Uchiha and now was her opportunity to hold a conversation with both of her ex-teammates.

"Trust me ramen can be a savior even with a low income!" Naruto exclaimed though Sakura took no consideration in his words. Entering the Uchiha Territory tensed them up as a few guards watched them and nodded. "Sasuke's house is huge by the way!" Sakura snapped from her thoughts to realize they were outside the home of Sasuke. Naruto exchanged brief words with the guards and they allowed them inside mentioning Sasuke was in the courtyard lounging.

Sakura observed the new surroundings. Even in the broad daylight, Sasuke had all the blinds down shrouding the light from creeping inside the home. She found it rather eerie but followed Naruto to where her eyes were relieved from the darkness. By a solitary tree, Sasuke sat under the protective shadow cast by the branches and glanced up with no trace of emotion. Naruto as always went on ahead but there was an awkward posture and greeting. "Mind if we intrude?" Sakura said out of polite manners. Sasuke took no bother in answering.

"We brought food," Naruto said setting down the ramen bowls on the green grass. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Ramen isn't food," Sasuke said calmly. "Well, I imagine the two of you have some sort of reunion chat to start." Naruto grabbed his own bowl taking the chopsticks from Sakura and muttering a quick Itadakimasu before attacking the bowl. He hadn't eaten in the entire morning and his stomach wasn't one to forgive. "Konoha is unfamiliar to me."

"Three years is a long time and places along with people change. Master Tsunade as you know is the 5th Hokage, I'm her assistant as a medical ninja, and Naruto is training with Jirayai-sensei. Most of our friends are now Chunnins if not Jounins though Naruto is still a Genin," Sakura explained eating her ramen in a graceful manner. Sasuke cocked his head to the side before also joining the afternoon luncheon. He caught Naruto surprised by his broken reluctance.

"The taste is the same," Sasuke commented. Sakura and Naruto exchanged clandestine smiles.

"So what if I'm a Genin? Sasuke is practically a Genin too!" Naruto pointed his chopsticks at Sasuke.

"Rank has no matter when it defines the strength of an individual. If that were so, you'd be the weakest ninja in the village," Sasuke said proving a valid point. Of all the ninja, Sasuke and Naruto were the village's prodigy children. Sakura, despite her rank, was nowhere near reaching the immense chakra and power both men acquired through training.

"True but ranks do classify our status and commanding officers. Even if Naruto was a Jounin he wouldn't follow directions," Sakura said teasing the blonde.

"As noted," Sasuke agreed. "I've noticed the Hokage title remains a lifelong dream."

"That never changed! I'm going to become the Sixth Hokage of Konoha by my own hands." Naruto's exclamation didn't falter and was out most sincere. Sasuke stared at the man and said no more.

'_That dream won't come for you Naruto. I will make sure you aren't tainted by this village's luster appearance when inside the place is rotting. I'll show you the reality of this village. Too bad your life is the price.' _

----------------------------------------------

Dim lights illuminated the spacious room provided with an oval table with chairs surrounding around. Five were occupied and the rest were empty. Sounds of a sword being swung lazily up and down interrupted the silence accustomed when the main man was gone. Resting his head on a hand, Tobi, observed Team Hawk as Kisame sat next to him. In reality his identity proved useful to conceal and he had grown attacked to wearing the orange mask. His Sharingan eyes distracted Team Hawk. Madara saw how the girl was intimidated by the blood red eyes. Jugo, the peacemaker of the group, disliked the boring Sharingan watching him from afar. Suigetsu was the man who could liquefy his body and only listened to Sasuke. Ah his delightful relative. He allowed Sasuke to pick an approach he felt most comfortable to carry out the plan.

Though he was conducting a plan of his own, Madara saw use of Sasuke. His clan will revive and retain the justice it so justly deserved. Having to build total confidence in Sasuke was another pending anxiety. The murderous intent was there alright but hesitance quieted the fire growing. Madara knew of reason for this. That Junchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto, who was the vessel of Kyuubi was the threat to all his plans. The Fourth's son was affecting Sasuke and could lead him astray. Madara absolutely opposed such connections but for now he must trust his kin.

If Sasuke should delay or change the original goals, Madara was to eliminate him too. Sasuke was a pawn to him. He was going to expand that rage in Sasuke further if necessary. Uchiha Itachi wasn't going to interfere after death. What Itachi left his brother is trivial but Madara was experienced and wise. Itachi, you lose. Your little brother will be absorbed by hatred and hatred alone. I, Madara Uchiha, will make sure he fulfills his duty. Kyuubi's power will be mine and Uzumaki Naruto will be no more along with Konoha.

----------------------------------------------

**TBC**

**AN: I'm going to be tugging Naruto's chain for a bit. This was a pre-made chapter but I wanted to make sure I realized if there was to be any changes that didn't go with the previous chapter. I get carried away writing sometimes so it may be long or it seems long to me. Well with Naruto confused, Sasuke scheming to hurt him, and Madara also scheming for Konoha's destruction, the plot kicks off. **


	8. Here Holding Your Hand

**AN: With summer vacation around the corner, I should have more time to write without disturbances from school work. I gave much thought of what to write next so on to a quick time skip. I find this chapter quiet angst but it gives me time to write some fluff. For the meantime Sasuke will act like a big stubborn pigheaded guy though he really is until I have him crack down begging for Naruto. I'd like some feedback to see what other couples can be included in the story. So if anyone has suggestions don't hesitate to comment. **

**Warning: OC-ness, offensive language, and some unedited grammar and spelling**

_**Chapter 8-**_

_**Here Holding Your Hand**_

_A Couple of Weeks Later…_

In a continuous cycle, Naruto and Sakura were kept under Tsunade's rather busy schedule. Complaints shot from both teens but were ignored. Somehow work was piled on top of another which provided hardly time to even pay Sasuke a weekend visit. The three, Sai, Sakura, and Naruto were assigned missions lasting days before returning exhausted to the village. While away, Tsunade and the Elders interrogated Sasuke tirelessly. The raven provided the Council with no new information besides the Akatsuki moves which they were investigating separately in case the Uchiha was lying. Naruto was the worst among Tsunade's work load. He came enraged demanding he have liberty to see the Uchiha. The Fifth had Jirayai keep the boy preoccupied with training.

Tsunade sighed heavily joining her hands together and resting her head against them. Sleepless nights were becoming frequent with signing legal papers, keeping tabs on Sasuke, handling Naruto's stupidity, training Sakura, ruling the village, and lastly monitoring Naruto for the important decision she was debating. Middle-age certainly tired her and soon she needed to consider a replacement for her position. Only one person qualified but was acting rash and needed maturation. Tsunade wasn't preventing Naruto from associating with Uchiha Sasuke just because he posed a threat to influence the boy, but because she wanted to see Naruto's true potential for the leader of Konoha he will become soon.

Yes, Tsunade was going to nominate Uzumaki Naruto as the Sixth Hokage. This was all confidential though. No one was to know what of her decision. The Elders and Danzou would be the first to frankly refuse this idea. Tsunade would prove the excellence Naruto carried deep within. All the boy needed was the right guidance.

----------------------------------------------

Miraculously the whole week was called "Free Time." Nothing was more refreshing than having a cold shower and resting on his bed. Naruto was using his time wisely by accomplishing the restrictions work placed upon his daily life. Soon he found his apartment tidy and everything arranged where it should be. Tsunade kept him busy lately and deprived him from using his free time to visit Sasuke. The scheme seemed unjust at the time but now Naruto was relieved to be spared from spending time alone with the raven. Unless Sakura accompanied him, he would wander aimlessly in the Uchiha Directory until he felt he could go no further near Sasuke's home.

If Sakura wasn't there, Naruto always remembered the night at Rikaku and the afternoon he spent with Sasuke when first coming to his home. His thoughts would jumble up and Sasuke sat watching in amusement the struggle to keep focused on anything but the raven. Sakura kept him sane and soon had Naruto going about his ambitions in life and other topics that had no involvement in his and Sasuke' current relationship. Sakura was currently out enjoying her break with her family and Sai was nowhere to be found. Other close friends weren't too keen to have a chat with Sasuke just yet.

Naruto tossed and turned on his bed while the moisten towel still lingered on his blonde matted hair. Lately all he could think of was Sasuke. It was natural to be concerned but now he was troubled with what Sasuke meant to establish that night in Rikaku. It was a mere miracle he still managed to face Sasuke. Naruto glanced out his window letting his mind wander. He was starting to slip into unconsciousness remembering the fateful day. The day he and Sasuke fought at the Valley of End. After being defeated, Naruto's memories were a blur but the image of Sasuke bending down to meet his face lingered. His blue eyes shot up. Had Sasuke also kissed him then? Naruto traced the curves of his lips hiding the embarrassment. He was acting like a lovesick girl! Naruto threw his towel against the wall in frustration.

Why were things so confusing?! "_Why do you keep defending Sasuke?"_

"_He's my friend and I can't let him end up in destruction!" _The same exclamation was used to answer the repeated question often asked even by his closest friends. At the courtroom he screamed the same thing again but the words were hallowed. Naruto felt the sense that friends was no longer a term for his relationship with Sasuke.

"_I__ have offered an excellent opportunity to convince me to return to Konoha. All you need to do is accept this new 'bond', one that has no consequences…" _What was Sasuke thinking? Was he drunk? What does he mean by new 'bond'? Naruto added more questions that wanted answering but his head provided hardly any that sufficed. Besides Sasuke's change of heart, Naruto, himself, had no idea why he even agreed to such a disgraceful act. The most bothersome matter was that Naruto wasn't that upset about the whole ordeal. In fact, his body felt relieved as if the heavy pressure hidden inside was released and he could breathe at ease. Did this mean he like Sasuke more than a friend? Ok…no…take that part out! Naruto sat up suddenly.

He had to make sure. Naruto wanted to know what Sasuke thought of him. Why exactly had the raven given up his goals for a man like him? Was this all a charade like Sai mentioned the other day? No, Sasuke wouldn't do that. Naruto got up deciding today, everything will be settled or so he hoped.

------------------------------------------------

Hearing conversations from afar was breaking the concentration of Uchiha Sasuke. The young man sat in his room with his eyes closed and attempting to focus on a form of tranquility. Living under the Uchiha estate that once belonged to his father, had led to sleepless nights. So far he had sent no word to Madara which was for the best if they wanted the plan to go accordingly. The painful memories snuck up on him whenever he was off guard. At those times, he refused any guards to even peek inside his room. There were fewer watchmen due to his good conduct and Tsunade's endless interrogations he hated with a passion. Well so far it was paying off by having the guards earn his trust and he could now linger in the home unattended and sometimes alone if the watchmen cared for a break outside.

Sasuke laid down closing his eyes and relaxing. All day the image of Naruto smiling tormented him. He recollected the tenderness, the delicacy, and the countless times his name escaped from the blonde shinobi's plump lips. The night he forced Naruto to become his was starting to take toll and his conscious was seriously getting to him. Yet, he didn't stop imagining the bag of sunshine that calmed even his tainted soul. Stuck in enemy territory and suffering from a tragic past was a burden but thinking of Naruto somehow relieved the stress. A soft wind blew inside ruffling his spiky black hair. Sasuke slipped into a light sleep where his family called his name and Itachi offered to train him.

Sasuke was young again and bore the eyes of a happy child idolizing his older brother. Itachi beckoned him forward instructing the correct way to throw a kunai. Sasuke paid close attention wanting to impress his brother. He was only six and the mastery of the kunai proved to be a challenge. He breathed heavily obviously exhausted from using the energy of every cell in his body for this exercise. Itachi came forward studying the faults in Sasuke's amateur technique. "Sasuke don't overwork yourself. Tomorrow we can try again," Itachi said smiling weakly and offering encouragement. Sasuke frowned knowing he had done poorly.

"B-But! I couldn't even throw a single kunai right!" Sasuke pouted feeling the tears on the corners of his eyes. Itachi crouched down to meet the height of his little brother and placed his two fingers on his forehead. He flicked Sasuke's pale forehead playfully. It was Itachi's form of comfort and with that Sasuke felt relieved. Then when Sasuke returned the favor of a smile, Itachi was now older, and his face covered in crimson liquid and beat up heavily. Sasuke was against a pillar frozen in fear and shock.

Itachi reached with a hand for his little brother's eyes and Sasuke flinched at the thought of his brother claiming his orbs for himself. Instead, they poked his forehead signaling the last affection his brother demonstrated before his death. Itachi fell, and moved no more. Sasuke shuddered realizing he had finally murdered his brother and he felt no relief whatsoever accomplishing what he had long claimed was his goal. He wanted to cry but there were no available tears to shed. Then he felt his body being pulled closely into warmth. Someone was softly calling his name. "Sasuke…" _Don't cry…_

Sasuke feeling like his soul was being torn apart, welcomed the new warmth. Here he felt his heart at ease and there was no pain, no remorse, and no cause of redemption. "Sasuke…" Why did the voice sound so familiar? He could feel his body grow hot and weak yet someone was holding on supporting it. Something moist met his forehead and he heard a jingle. "Sasuke…" He felt pressure on his lips. The raven twitched and gradually he came to reality. Again the dream of Itachi's death had surprised him. He opened his eyes to reveal the face of surprised Naruto. Was this still a dream? No, the warmth was real and so was the flustered image of Naruto fumbling with a towel.

"Ah! You scared me bastard!" Naruto complained hiding his apparent blush by pretending to soak the towel in water. Sasuke was still grasping the reason Naruto was visiting and why the blonde was sexually harassing him while sleeping. Naruto's face changed quickly into concern. "Sasuke what's wrong?" Naruto asked edging closer.

"Nothing," Sasuke answered rather too quickly. Naruto frowned and ran his tan hand on Sasuke's face. The caress caught Sasuke off guard but what really got him was the pained expression twisted on Naruto. Demolishing all his emotions was difficult after a bad shake but he masked them rather skillfully under his stoic gaze. "More importantly what are you doing here? Came to take advantage of me while I slept?" Sasuke searched the shocked blue eyes.

Naruto pursed his lips seeing the thanks he was getting from Sasuke. "Be thankful bastard, I actually cared for a bit for your health," Naruto answered ignoring the last question. Sasuke wasn't all too convinced but the way his vision blurred and his head felt heavy even as it was laid against soft pillows were in indication he wasn't in his best shape.

"You didn't answer my question," Sasuke reminded him breathing heavily. Naruto lowered his eyes the flashing previous events when he entered Sasuke's room imprinted in his mind.

"I-I came to visit and I found you asleep," Naruto explained his tan cheeks turning a slight shade of pink.

"Then you should have left," Sasuke said finding it hard to breathe. His throat was constricting his airway and his head felt light.

"I was going to go back but you started screaming and…I didn't want to leave you alone. Then you started crying in your sleep…." Naruto explained further letting Sasuke pause to understand the situation and hopefully forget he had kissed him. "I guess it wasn't the fever," Naruto said the anxiety inside him growing. Sasuke arched an eyebrow. So he was ill? It was one of those horrible summer time colds. "I should get Sakura-chan," Naruto said no longer finding the right words to say without rambling.

"That is none of your concern," Sasuke snapped wanting to crawl into a hole. He never was one to cry but tonight the pain was too much and the feeling of reassurance offered by Naruto was digging up his guilt. Naruto clenched his fists together not understanding why the raven was so stubborn to talk about his nightmares.

"It is! I care more than you think I do!" Naruto said earning a sharp glare from Sasuke. "You were crying," Naruto said almost in a whisper. Sasuke with the speed of a light covered his face with a hand. The knowledge of his weakness being shown was shameful if not embarrassing. Naruto reached for the hand but Sasuke slapped it away the coal black eyes no longer wet but filled with fury.

"I wonder who's fault that is," Sasuke said his sarcasm more effective than he anticipated.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said in a low voice. "I forced you here and now you're suffering," Naruto said and the hint of regret was noted easily. Sasuke moved his gaze away. He wanted to blame Naruto for the sickness, for the tears, for remembering Itachi, and for everything that had happened so far but he knew the blonde wasn't at fault.

"If you brought me back at least carry don't regret it. Makes you seem like a hypocrite. Now take responsibility for my health," Sasuke said handing Naruto the towel. Naruto stared down at Sasuke but then smiled weakly as he wiped the sweat from his comrade. The image of Sasuke cowering as he entered the room still frightened him. He didn't want to upset Sasuke any further and he kept quiet about the whole crying incident even when he had to fight down the urge to embrace Sasuke again and say that everything wasn't his fault. Sasuke faced the opposite directions obviously in no state to fully make eye contact after his mental breakdown.

He thought of the dream and who his savior had been. It was insane to him but yet to have Naruto here by him, the thoughts of his mission escaped his mind. The thoughts of Itachi were replaced by the pleasure of seeing how Naruto was starting to show more affection towards the raven. "You avoid me then come back. Do I frighten you Naruto?" Sasuke asked casually and he felt the warm hand slip away back to the owner's lap.

"No. Sasuke you should get some rest," Naruto said covering the raven with warm covers. Sasuke closed his eyes.

"Body heat is much better than dingy covers. Sakura must have told you that much at least," Sasuke said a part of him wishing Naruto was embracing him again. He didn't want to cry like that again, it had been a mistake. Naruto mumbled something under his breath before Sasuke felt the touch of skin against skin under the covers.

"Bastard…"

"Usuratonkachi this never happened."

"Don't worry I won't ruin your ego."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

_Concentration of keeping from embracing the raven and whispering countless reassurances in his ear were failing as Naruto saw the Uchiha sprawled on the floor and screaming his brother's name. Naruto rushed over taking Sasuke who was colder than usual into his arms and the pale face covered in sweat. Sasuke was running a high fever and talking rapidly in his sleep or nightmare. Naruto's first instinct was to rush outside and grab a basin of warm water to offer some form of heat to the Uchiha and as expected the guards came rushing in wondering who was the one making all the ruckus. Naruto explained quickly he wished to be alone with Sasuke that he was ill but wanted no one but him. The guards gave him an incredulous look but allowed the blonde to carry out his duty. _

_Naruto came back inside to find Sasuke still in agony but now he wasn't calling out for Itachi but for him. "Naruto…" Naruto wiped the perspiration from Sasuke's face with anxiety making his fingers tremble. Then Sasuke did something he never expected for the Uchiha to do: he was crying. His heart was tearing into two just watching Sasuke tremble and making motions of wanting human contact. It was then Naruto realized the true measures of his relationship with Sasuke. Naruto placed the basin down while working quickly and whispering into Sasuke's ear that he was there to care for him. "Everything will be alright." Sasuke was in a trance of the past and Naruto couldn't bare watching the raven writhe under dark ghosts. He embraced Sasuke and kept repeating the name until he felt Sasuke grab on to his black T-shirt. _

_Naruto laid Sasuke down hoping his fever would go down a bit. There was no more spinning in his head. He, Uzumaki Naruto, was in love with Uchiha Sasuke. When he saw Sasuke appear so frail everything came clear. Sasuke was human he still hid the soft side that wanted to be saved. Naruto saw he had been a fool all along thinking he was bound by friendship to Sasuke. No, this bond, love, was much stronger than friendship and Naruto realized he wanted to protect Sasuke from any harm. _

"_**People derive true strength and power whenever they discover someone to protect. Do you have anyone to protect? Oh no matter, one day you will understand,"**__ the beautiful boy said smiling as he picked flowers. Haku's words came to his mind. The young ninja had proved to be right. _

_No one should be demoralized to appear so delicate like a sheet of paper. Naruto bent down placing his moist lips on Sasuke's cold purple ones that kept muttering incomprehensible words. Naruto wanted the moment to last and then Sasuke woke up with a frightened and confused expression like a child who has lost his toys. Although the raven claimed there was nothing wrong and shrugged the events as if they hadn't occurred in the first place, Naruto didn't want to pressure Sasuke into remembering the dark past. He merely offered his own services and slipped into the thin covers next to Sasuke with his heart fluttering just at the touch of the smooth skin pressing against his own. Yes, this was heaven. Uzumaki Naruto was unconditionally in love with Uchiha Sasuke and the shinobi couldn't ask for more than having Sasuke at his side._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sweet aroma of sunflowers and the significant smell an individual gives off filled the nose of Sasuke Uchiha. There was the sound of birds chirping outside gaily and the sun creeping in through the screens. His body endured a strenuous night of tossing and turning as well as revisiting the dark corners of his life without bearing too many consequences. There was no rush to wake up for he had all day to rest without work obligations to follow. He froze up instantly when he heard the sound of rustling and the tickling sensation of hair brushing against his pale skin. Suddenly all that happened the day before returned him to reality. Revealing before him, as he opened his eyes, was a patch of blonde hair sticking out from under the white sheets and snuggling against him was Naruto. Whether to push him off or wake him up was hard to decide.

So the idiot had stayed? Sasuke groaned lowly knowing he had broken his perfect act. His major flaw was when he grew ill the pent up emotions were released. Especially now that his Sharingan was causing a degrade in his eye sight and health. Naruto had seen him cry when no one else had ever witnessed the tears. He felt his wrist tightened in a ball. He was still weak, depending on people. The sooner he rid his heart of all emotions including the one's in which Uzumaki Naruto were deeply involved in, the better he can achieve his goal. Then again he had to completely fool the moron without arising suspicion. A dangerous plan indeed…

"Sasuke…" came a whisper and the air of the formulated words were close enough to his abdomen. 'Usuratonkachi.' It was ok to pretend? If everything is created to seem a fraud then he could close his emotions. Yes, this method appeared to be reasonable. In seconds a tanned nose popped out from the covers then a head covered in golden hair then those stunning electric blue eyes were gazing intently into the onyx eyes. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and he sat up suddenly trying to recollect the reason he was sharing a futon with Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke! I-I and you…this means....you were sick," Naruto said in a rush of words that were forming excuses.

"To think I was going to have a peaceful morning," Sasuke said also sitting up. Naruto pushed him back down finally remembering what Sasuke dealt with the previous night. Sasuke gave him a questioning look. "So early in the morning?" Sasuke asked smirking. Naruto frowned ignoring the statement. He placed his hand on Sasuke's forehead and his other on his own then nodded.

"Feeling better?" Naruto asked the note of concern clear.

"More or less no thanks to you snooping in my bed," Sasuke replied in an indifferent voice. It was a habit now where all his words were uttered without any life breathed into them. Naruto grumbled and crossed his hands complaining that Sasuke should be thankful he even considered staying up taking care of his ignorant ass. "Of course, it was a small price to pay for interrupting my afternoon," Sasuke replied catching every word of the boy's protests.

Naruto cocked his head high refusing to bow down to the almighty Uchiha. There was no worry about the raven's health anymore; just the usual behavior explained his condition. 'But I'm glad he's ok now,' Naruto thought relaxing. His heart was pounding against his chest as he knew the Uchiha was watching him from afar with aloof eyes. "I really should let Sakura-chan know you were sick just in case. Besides I do need to get some recommendations for food to bring later," Naruto said about ready to leave no longer bearing the dizziness and his own heart pounding crazily.

Sasuke wasn't at all pleased to hear this. "Sakura hasn't the need to be involved in our situation. As for food, I have a different idea for a substitute," Sasuke said grabbing a hold of Naruto's arm before the blonde had a chance to properly stand up.

"Huh?" Naruto asked as Sasuke pulled him back with force to crash against the pale hard body. "Ow! What the hell was that for Teme?!" Naruto exclaimed rubbing his head. There was hardly time for him to recover because a familiar weight was pressing down on his body. "Sasuke! Get off me!" Naruto said hitting Sasuke with his hands on the chest.

"Not until I know why you're avoiding me so much lately. Not until I know why you aren't taking responsibility for that kiss," Sasuke answered crashing his own lips against Naruto's slightly parted. Naruto stopped trying to struggle as he felt Sasuke's lips engulf his own. His heart was swelling bursting with happiness. He loved Sasuke, he wanted Sasuke, but did Sasuke want him? Naruto pushed his head forward trying to take control and then Sasuke parted from him. "Oh so you do want more than I offered in Rikaku?" Sasuke asked smirking.

Naruto snapped from his thoughts. "What?! No!"

"So what do you call us now Usuratonkachi? Friends or _Lovers?_" Sasuke whispered into his ear causing Naruto shiver. Lovers…he liked the sound of that. Naruto glanced up to meet the coal eyes giving them a serious expression.

"What about you Sasuke? What do you consider us? Me?" Naruto asked wanting to clear up the situation as much as possible. Were his feelings one-sided? Sasuke stared back down searching for the right reply. It didn't have to be the truth he reminded himself but as the blue eyes swam with determination he was searching into the dark corners of his mind.

"I asked first Usuratonkachi," Sasuke said.

"I have a name it's N-A-R-U-T-O. Anyway you owe me a big explanation why you forced me to do _that_." Sasuke let him go already irritated being manipulated.

"Because we both wanted it and now we're relieved. Enough of this nonsense," Sasuke replied collapsing next to Naruto. Naruto got up unsatisfied with such a weak statement.

"Hey! I have emotions too you bastard. I want a good damn reason why I had to suffer humiliation!" Naruto shouted earning a furious face from Sasuke.

"You're so damn loud shut up. Didn't I say before: A bond with no strings attached?" Sasuke said wanting to hear no more from the blonde. To vaguely say the Uchiha was pissed was an understatement. He was fuming and he had no reason for it. Naruto got up stomping on the tatami floor with an indignant expression plastered on his tan face.

"Maybe I want it to mean something! Even if you lie, whatever you're planning, at least make effort to make me believe you still care!" Naruto yelled ready to walk out on the raven. He was pushing back the pain in his chest that was forcing him to take in large heaps of air just to process enough to keep his heart beating. Sasuke laid listening to the silence settling between the two.

He wasn't sure what to think or say. Naruto had once again left him at loss for answers. It meant nothing, the sex was just a way to relieve himself of some stress, but why did he feel guilt crawling all over his skin? Sasuke stared down at his hands that had once held the hand of his comrade. Would the pain still exist if he took firm grasp of the beckoning hand? As he saw Naruto battling the demons conjured by him, Sasuke stood shakily making his way towards the boy. A pale hand moved on its on to the back of Naruto in a massaging motion. "Usuratonkachi…I…" I what? Naruto turned to him then shook his head sadly. "Usuratonkachi, I ne-" Whatever Sasuke was about to say was cut off when the door slid open with a loud bang and revealing a very hectic Sakura.

"NARUTO! I get a call early this morning to be informed Sasuke had a fever and you didn't warn me beforehand!? What if it got worse?! Because his chakra is blocked, he is more susceptible to catching a virus! And why are you up? Get back to bed before Tsunade-shishou scolds me for not attending the patient correctly," Sakura said all in one breath and guiding Sasuke back to bed. Naruto was glad the girl came to rescue him from such a crazy situation. Sasuke also shared the same feeling and had no complaints concerning getting treated.

"By the way, Tsunade-sama wants to see you Naruto," Sakura said a note of anxiety hanging on every word. Naruto nodded hardly paying attention to her or asking for more information. He simply exited the home before letting a large sigh escape from his mouth.

Who was he kidding? Sasuke didn't love him. His feelings were one-sided. They had always been and probably always will be. He was now familiar with the emotion of loving someone but he wanted someone to love him back. Naruto hung his head lost in thought as he traveled all the way to the Hokage Tower where his life would take an even more drastic turn.

'_Usuratonkachi, I never regretted making you mine.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC**

**AN: I made Sasuke too soft in this chapter and I have no idea why. Well I'm halfway done with chapter 9 so that should be in soon. Until then take care everyone.**


	9. Beginning of a Legacy

**AN: Thank you for the comments. Well I think I'm back on track from being lazy. I'm going to time skip a few days that way I don't describe what happens EVERY day that isn't part of the plot. I know that when Sasuke says certain things to lie his way through will sound like: "Huh that doesn't make any sense because it's the opposite!" But he's contradicting what he's saying because he's just a prick sometimes. **

**Warning: This has no beta version and is all raw and unedited, sorry but I'm lazy and don't catch my mistakes. My updates are irregular enough to not consider getting a beta. Other than that enjoy.**

_**Chapter 9-**_

_**Beginning of a Legacy**_

A few Jounins stood outside the Hokage Tower enjoying the little peace offered between break shifts. Naruto trudged around the village before deciding to endure an enormous lecture probably reminding him that visiting Sasuke frequently was of poor choice. His feelings were running rampant though he placed a perfect mask of a mischievous grin once he reached the hallway where Shizune was stationed. The young assistant bowed courteously when she saw Naruto walking down the hall heading for Tsunade's office. "Uzumaki-kun, Tsunade-sama is waiting for you inside," Shizune said stating the obvious. Naruto smiled then sighed giving a gesture of giving up.

"What did I do this time?" Naruto asked hoping the assistant might lighten the sentence.

"Nothing I'm aware about," replied Shizune opening the door for Naruto. She remained outside clearly she wasn't to take part of Tsunade's never-ending rants of Naruto's infamous deeds. The blonde walked inside greeted by the familiar scene of Tsunade placing her hands together in concentration when something bothered her.

The Fifth Hokage stood up when Naruto made his presence known. "Gaki, about time you got here! I don't have precious time to waste whenever I want to so when I command you to be here, I mean you be here in less than five minutes got it?" Tsunade said scolding Naruto for his "lateness."Naruto crossed his arms and pouted.

"Geez Baa-chan you're moody lately. I had to go home and change," Naruto said impatiently. If he was here for a motherly speech then he was leaving. Tsunade raised an eyebrow as in a challenge. Oh Naruto knew that expression very well and hushed.

"I suppose you have any idea who is the cause of my restless nights? Stay quiet twerp before I change my mind. Seeing you aren't jumping in glee means Sakura and Kakashi have kept quiet. Good, good, saves up the suspense. Have a seat gaki, this is going to take a while," Tsunade said motioning Naruto to take a seat on the soft emerald couch facing the photos of the previous Hokages.

"You guys are keeping shit from me again!?" Naruto exclaimed drawing the wrong conclusion already pointing fingers. Tsunade rubbed her temples before there was a click at the window.

"He's already giving you trouble?" asked a white haired man with an amused look. Tsunade shot Jirayai a warning glance. He waved his hands in surrender before joining his pupil.

"Ero-Sennin you're in this too?" Naruto asked finding his curiosity and impatience to contain. Jirayai nodded though he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder for comfort. "I hate people hiding stuff from me," Naruto muttered but taking a seat to glanced up at all the photos. Jirayai and Tsunade sat in the couch in front of him both exchanging anxious expressions. "Go on."

"It's not so easy coming to a decision then again I'm having my doubts," Tsunade admitted her voice serious matching Jirayai's no longer relaxed frame. "The timing is ripe since you are reaching the age of adulthood. Naruto from here on out there is no more childish complaints and my advice is take some time to consider what I'm about to propose." Naruto gulped growing more and more worried. Had one of his comrades been taken captive by Akatsuki? Or was Tsunade planning to send him on a long term mission? Either way Naruto was starting to drop his cheerful act and pay close attention.

He laughed nervously trying to keep his nerves steady. "Baa-chan quit scaring me. You act like someone died," Naruto joked.

"I summoned you for another reason and I assure no one has lost their life in the line of duty. I'm warning you because it can affect your relationship with Uchiha Sasuke," Tsunade said. Naruto tensed at the mention of Sasuke. All the way here he wanted to clear his thoughts of that ice prick and now Tsunade was posing a threat to their relationship (whatever it was now). Naruto nodded in comprehension beckoning her to continue. The words that followed would echo in his mind for the rest of his life. "Uzumaki Naruto, I, the Fifth Hokage am nominating you for the position of the Rokudaime of Konohagakure." Jirayai chuckled at the shocked look forming on Naruto's face.

Whether to laugh or cry was hard to decipher. "A-Are you serious Baa-chan?" Naruto asked in disbelief thinking this was all but a crazy dream. Tsunade's sharp gaze softened.

"More than I have ever been in my whole life," she answered offering a weak smile. Naruto grinned for moments happiness filling his body but then shook his head.

"Thank you but I'm sure the Elders won't be too happy hearing that. I can't endanger your life just to chase my dreams. People of this village still haven't seen my potential so I want to prove to all that I deserve the position of Rokudaime not because the Fifth chose me herself. I don't think the people can live with knowing a Jinchuuriki is in charge," Naruto said forcing a muffled chuckle. Jirayai laughed breaking the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Come on boy did you really think that after tomorrow you will be sitting in Tsunade's chair? She said she was nominating you which means she can change her mind anytime. Tsunade is offering you to completely convince her, the Elders, and Konoha that you are fit for being the Rokudaime. For this matter maturity plays a large role. I will be your mentor teaching you everything a future Hokage should have knowledge of and of course Tsunade will teach you too," Jirayai said ruffling the boy's hair roughly. Naruto turned to Tsunade who tapped her foot.

"Well? Sound good? The preparation length is two years," Tsunade said standing up. Naruto was at loss for words. First he discovers his feelings for Sasuke and now the title of Hokage rests on his palms. This was lifelong dream coming true before his eyes.

"But there's a catch right?" Naruto asked for he was no fool.

"Yes and one you will find trouble with. You can guess where this is leading," Jirayai answered giving a frown.

"Sasuke…what does he have to do with this?" Naruto was now defensive and he disliked anyone demoralizing the raven's persona. Tsunade sighed heavily knowing this was going to harder than she thought.

"The Elders will use Sasuke to their advantage. They won't kill him since he is the last of the Uchiha so reviving the clan is considered an option for them. Naruto, that man will bring you only harm even is his intentions are pure, he will keep you from achieving the title of Rokudaime. For this matter cutting ties now with the Uchiha is wise. I don't trust him," Tsunade said using her strict voice not many dared to oppose. Naruto clenched and unclenched his fist.

"Bullshit! There is no way in hell I'm giving up my bond with Sasuke. If cancelling being the Hokage in two years is the price then I'll deal with it. I can get the position in other ways," Naruto said raising his voice battling the urge to run away for a whole day. "I trust him."

"Didn't I say you were a fool before? There's no helping it Tsunade, I told you he was going to react this way. But I do agree with Tsunade to a certain extent. The Elders might manipulate Sasuke into doing their bidding also involving you and can create a scandal. What the people need after a Hokage retires is to have a peace at mind that the next isn't a loony. My suggestion is keep Sasuke close but not enough to smother you," Jirayai said patting the back of the young man.

"Why the heck do they want Sasuke for? I won't let them hurt him even if I'm not the Rokudaime," Naruto said through gritted teeth.

"We know that. We're cautioning you but take the office into thought." Tsunade regained her seat back at her desk where she laid her head against her hand.

Naruto stood for minutes thinking everything over before saying anymore. "I will train but I'll give this more thought." Jirayai let out a sigh of relief and scratched his mangy silver hair.

"Next week wake up early or suffer the consequences of helping me on my new volume of Come Come Paradise," Jirayai warned grinning. Naruto gave him a disgusted look and shook his head.

"No thanks, I'll get up. Baa-chan, Ero-Sennin, I will become the Hokage and I won't let anything happen to Konoha, Sasuke, or my friends, that I promise," Naruto said grinning too. Tsunade helplessly smiled shaking her head in defeat. There was no way she could convince the boy to abandon hopes on a man who shared no keen interest for the well being of Konoha. Naruto was so much like….

"Gaki as in punishment for talking back to me with that ungrateful mouth of yours, I'm giving you cleaning duty for the rest of the week. And no usage of Shadow Clones are allowed," Tsunade said enjoying her power. Naruto gaped fuming over an unfair sentence.

"Aw come on Baa-chan you can't do that!"

"You bet I can. Now go home."

Naruto opened and closed his mouth but stomped off in the end. Jirayai stood by the door with his arms crossed. "Reminds you of him don't he?" Jirayai asked smiling at a distant memory. Tsunade also followed the suit.

"Yeah just like Namikaze Minato…"

"By the way Tsunade, about Root, take caution. Danzou isn't a fellow to back down and he doesn't take a good liking to you."

"I know…I was meaning to talk to about that…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kicking the scattered pebbles on the pavement road, Naruto wandered aimlessly in the streets of Konoha. He walked on without paying attention to where he was headed. Even when the summer climate promoted diverse activities and a positive atmosphere, Naruto was in no mood to bounce around in cheerfulness. So many questions filled his head only to find limited answers. Should I have accepted Tsunade's offer? Should I warn Sasuke? Should I keep an eye on him? Although he was determined to protect Sasuke from the inner threats Konoha provided, he also had to take caution of Sasuke. Tsunade did offer a valid point: What were Sasuke's true intentions? Naruto shook his head. No, he trusted Sasuke.

Why was everything so confusing? Naruto paused coming to a stop near a red bridge. Clear blue water flowed under the bridge. '_A bond with no attachments…'_ Naruto tightened his grip on the rail causing his knuckles to grow white. '_I'm nominating you as Rokudaime…but you must break ties with Uchiha Sasuke...'_ Naruto wasn't letting go of the pale hand, not this time. _'The Elders will manipulate Sasuke to do their bidding…won't kill him…revive the clan…' _

"Damn it," Naruto cursed pounding his fist against the firm rail. He ran a hand through his messy blonde hair. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. The conditions were haunting his sleep every night since the day he went to Tsunade's office. Sakura was so busy studying she wasn't there to support him and Sai, well, he knew nothing of the matter. Kakashi was out again searching more clues concerning Akatsuki and Jirayai had to postpone their lessons for another month. Naruto grimaced thinking how he hadn't gone back to visit Sasuke. It had only been a few days but they felt like an eternity.

Naruto released his grasp and sighed heavily. He wanted to see Sasuke and then again he didn't. The last argument hadn't been pleasant at all. Even knowing Sasuke shared no special connection to him or at least denied it, Naruto's heart was yearning to visit the raven. To feel the soft skin against his own and the unique smell of Sasuke soothed his contradicting thoughts. Naruto felt guilty leaving Sasuke behind with Sakura with a slight fever and when he knew Sasuke was alone facing the demons created by his brother Itachi. Deciding Sasuke's situation, the title of Hokage, and his training will be put on hold. Right now the least he could do was take charge of Sasuke and his own feelings. Naruto punched the air with his fist. "Bastard owes me an apology."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback**

_The presence of chakra flowing constantly in his body, Sasuke felt more at ease. Not entirely though, Sakura was a troublesome person to hang around. Describing her as a girl served no justice for the mature young woman she had become in the course of three years. The annoying giggling and love struck emerald eyes were more serious taking her job seriously. She worked without hesitating to touch the raven as she once did as a child. Talking to him proved to be more of a challenge. It wasn't everyday you were alone with an old crush who was receiving treatment. Sasuke kept his coal eyes focused on the ceiling paying Sakura very little attention. _

_Sakura worked diligently checking all of Sasuke's vital signs accurately: blood pressure, pulse rate, temperature, and respiratory rate which were in normal range by the time she was through adding some of her chakra to ease the fever. Saying she was perfectly calm was a lie. Truth be told, she was a nervous wreck wanting to know Sasuke was thinking. It was awkward enough she was examining his body. "That's enough," Sasuke said shrugging away the female hand. He wanted nothing more than get rid of the woman. He wasn't thinking straight and Naruto was making him lose his patience. _

_Sakura frowned apparently unsatisfied how Sasuke was brushing her off. She once was a friend of his or did he forget? There was also the imprinted image of coming in to find Naruto flushed and hiding a pained expression. Was something really going on between the two? Was Sasuke threatening her fellow shinobi? Sakura calmly placed her equipment back inside her medical kit. "Sasuke I'm no amateur medical ninja. This isn't the first time you have caught illness. My guess is the Sharingan am I right?" Sakura asked hoping her deductions were wrong. Sasuke didn't even bother to offer a glance._

"_Hn. None of your business," Sasuke replied fixing his white flannel tunic to cover his muscular chest. Sakura lowered her eyes reminding herself Sasuke was still the Sasuke she loved. _

"_Ok fine act like everything is fine but when your vision starts failing then you can't say I didn't warn you. I can get a prescription that can slow down the process," Sakura started but one warning look from Sasuke stopped her protests. Inflicted inside those eyes were many mixed emotions Sakura wished she could decipher._

"_That is my problem. Anything else you care to state?" Sasuke said his tone sharp as a razor. He wasn't sure why he was so angry. Sakura was merely supplying him with medical information he wasn't going to heed anyway and as he had done with Karin, he'd block away the words. Sakura shifted uncomfortably but she knew if she was to help Naruto and Sasuke she had to ask. _

"_What did Naruto promise you in order to bring you back? A high ranked position? Or did you threaten him?" Sakura asked never faltering. Sasuke glanced up to meet the cold glare. He smirked._

"_Threat perhaps yes it was that but he was all more than willing to risk his life returning me to Konoha for your sake. Usuratonkachi must really love you. It's a shame his attempts are futile because you used him just to get to me. Women are untrustworthy," Sasuke taunted injecting venom in Sakura. The pink haired girl flinched obviously realizing whatever plan Sasuke had for Naruto was her fault. Naruto still loved her? She opened her mouth for denial but hung her head. It was true, she had begged Naruto: __**"I don't care what you do but please Naruto bring Sasuke back! This is the only thing I ask of you!"**_

_Naivety embraced her as a child carefully wrapping the idea of Sasuke returning for her only. As a young woman she opened her mind to reality. A reality where Sasuke cared for no relationships or her assistance, Sakura was shattered to realize she had droved Naruto insane. Receiving punishment for brushing aside Naruto countless times was this? "It's so childish and selfish: my pleads. I had no strength available to bring you back myself and even now I don't. I can break massive stones and save people but never you. Naruto has been the one looking out for me all this time without me properly thanking him. I'm selfish. That's why I am returning the favor by protecting him from you," Sakura said through silent tears. Her resilience was weak and she could just sit there and allow the raven to watch her breakdown. _

'_Sakura you are vulnerable under a filthy conscience. If you would make attempts to stop me, I will kill you,' Sasuke thought observing the pitiful girl from the corner of his eye. "Protecting Naruto from me…interesting though I do mind asking why?" _

_Sakura brushed her tears and in moments her gaze was focused on the Uchiha. "Tsunade-shishio asked during the trial for a reason to stay in Konoha. You merely played with words to avoid such a deciding question. Half a month has passed and I'm yet to know why you gave in so easily." _

"_Hn. I ask myself that question and I haven't come up with an answer to suffice. Konoha offers various opportunities for me to create a future where I can live knowing I have done something worth praising for. What would you like me to add? Or better yet did you ponder whether my reason would revolve around you and Naruto? Sakura we are holding a conversation that alone should prove I am not a foe," Sasuke said weaving his sentences well. Lies and deceit were a trademark of his. Human emotions were fragile therefore easily swayed and apparently the female ninja was buying his lies. Her deep light green eyes bore into the back of his mind searching for false intentions. _

_A clinging suspense hung around them while Sakura continued to form a conclusion. She still loved Sasuke leading her in hopes of every word coming out of the Uchiha's mouth was true. Sasuke was practically admitting the three of them were all friends again. "I trust you and there is no room left for revenge. Thank you for coming back. We missed you every day. Maybe we can go back to being Team Kakashi," Sakura said smiling weakly though feeling the emptiness. Sasuke made no comments but pretended to be ready to take a nap._

"_All in good time," Sasuke answered. _

"_Don't overexert yourself Sasuke. I'll come by with Naruto later. You two seem better off than as kids…" Sasuke nodded as he heard the door slide close allowing for sleep to slip him into his demon world. 'Sakura you are too gullible…'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke found the less he did around the house, the more his thoughts wandered to places he'd rather keep away from. ANBU were edgy whenever he moved from room to room appearing suspicious as he searched his father's library for a book to keep him busy. He wasn't a fan of literature but if it meant preventing the growing nightmares to subside then written text offered an escape. Most secret jutsu books were hidden or were taken away by ANBU in case Sasuke were operating a scheme to break free from his sentence. Cleaning never appealed to Sasuke's taste but cobwebs were increasing and the dust accumulated horrors known as dust bunnies. The more he did the less he thought of Itachi.

When lethargy set in, Sasuke picked the darkest crannies of his home where the sun was shy to creep inside, and sat with his arms on his knees and resting his head against them. Occasionally he glanced up to a wall clock but secluded hideouts caused him to develop a sense of time. Guards rarely came searching for him since he shot them cold glares when they stayed too long. Sakura, as promised, came to visit when she wasn't busy but the absence of Naruto was uncalled for.

"Naruto has some training to do." Or it was: "Said he wasn't feeling too well."

Sasuke knew better than some lame excuses coming from Sakura. On a creased forehead and occasional remarks how Naruto tended to be disappearing a lot often indicated the blonde certainly had issues to deal with. The Uchiha dismissed asking further for it was not his problem. He had an idea why the boy was avoiding him but ignored such petty troubles interfere. He heard Sakura come in recently fuming with ramen bowls as she snapped and complained how Naruto was acting strange but didn't bother to call for help. Sakura came twice a day offering food and other commodities Sasuke preferred not to accept. She examined him until she felt satisfied Sasuke was in perfect health again. The Sharingan topic was left sealed for neither felt comfortable discussing it.

Today however was different. Light footsteps interrupted his period of meditation under his designated cherry blossom tree that miraculously still blossomed after years of neglect. Sakura had been there earlier brining breakfast but instead a new site came to view. Sasuke glanced up caring hardly for who was visiting. Probably Sakura again to check his condition (she was anxious about him). "Uchiha Sasuke, you hardly seem dangerous like that. Shame that looks are deceiving," said a cool female voice.

Sasuke stared back in response taking in all his energy to maintain it cool. Clearly the pigtailed blonde woman was testing him for a flaw. The Fifth was going to be harder to convince than Sakura and Naruto. Two ANBU were perched on the roof inspecting the meeting in case Sasuke dared to attempt to hurt the Hokage. He skillfully gave an indifferent expression as if he could care less who Tsunade was. "Hey ungrateful brat, I didn't come here to receive silent treatment. We have a few things to discuss," Tsunade said placing both hands on her hips representing her authority. Sasuke cocked his head to the side to demonstrate the interest that was not written on his blank face.

"About Naruto, I suppose," Sasuke finally said staying where he sat. Tsunade's light brown eyes flashed threateningly like a mother lioness who has found her young cub in mortal danger by a predator. So the woman had come to articulate some form of threat: "If you hurt Naruto, I will kill you personally…" kind of threat. Sasuke had been well prepared to hear such exclamations not just from the Hokage but other people who adored Naruto dearly. Such a risky plan when the whole village knew you were a traitor.

"Then I will make this quick. I'm not here only for Naruto but for you. That brat trusts you with his life on the line but you turn that into an advantage for your little games. Ok let's suppose you have returned to Konoha for some form of redemption, be it for Itachi or yourself, and then act like you belong back here. I have spared you a heavy sentence because I sense corruption within the borders of Konoha and within my own office. I don't know who is the cause but for sure they mean harm," Tsunade explained lowering her voice but sufficient enough for Sasuke to hear. Sasuke placed his hands together against his mouth which was a common habit whenever he was focusing on conversations or thoughts.

"What of it? I came back for my own sake, not Naruto's or anyone else's. Konoha has long had corruptions in their structure of government but that should be your concern not mine," Sasuke replied his icy eyes narrowing. Tsunade glared back down at Sasuke seriously upset the boy took no heed in her words.

"Sasuke, whether you listen or even think about what I'm saying that is your choice to make but I do feel strongly to provide advice. The Elders have been coming here have they not? Along with Danzou no less…I have limited power against them. I have a suspicion Danzou plans to use you and Naruto but I don't have proof to help me. I can't have another civil war tear up this village which is why I'm here. Prove to me you are here for a reason and not to cause more chaos. This will be your chance to abandon those chakra sealers and have all these guards removed under my order. But if you refuse, you will be confined longer for heavy suspicion and Danzou will be making secret visits here. I want that man off my back," Tsunade said seriously. Sasuke closed his eyes thinking of his options which were by the way limited.

The Hokage had no idea of the history according to her story but Sasuke still withdrew hatred for the woman. She too, disliked Danzou infiltrating Konoha's government and military. Tsunade held respect for the Konoha Elders up to a certain extent before thinking to be cautious on their moves. For now his option laid clear, play a double agent…just like Itachi. Oh how history loved to repeat itself. "I've noticed you can't keep your own ANBU group from Danzou either," Sasuke finally said after moments of silence. Tsunade arched an eyebrow before nodding brusquely. "Why not have Naruto search this out? He will do anything to help the village."

"He will run on emotions only. He flipped when I mentioned the Elders and Danzou planning something for you. Naruto must also train extensively for a period of time in which I must ask you keep your distance from him. Unlike you, that boy has dreams and I won't stand for a man who has given all his might for a petty revenge to crush them. So it's this, or two years of house arrest. Which will it be?" Tsunade asked as a man appeared behind her.

Sasuke had to smirk. Things were certainly working to his advantage. Here was a portal to demoralize Danzou and the Elders without risking Madara and Team Hawk to be discovered. Two years were too long for activating the plan but if he must, he must. "You want me to report everything Danzou says to me or who his underlining is. Sounds fair for the price of unrestricted freedom though I must say this is all for Naruto is it not? Whatever I'll be the ears for you, dear Hokage-sama but what exactly am I searching for?" Sasuke was an excellent actor if he must say so himself. Tsunade pretended to look at the sky but to check if they were out of earshot.

"Danzou is a man who works underground and pulls invincible strings. He has a strong interest in the Sharingan and may come to offer you almost the same thing as I have but at the cost of destroying Konoha or worse, murdering Naruto. If you are to remain in this village then I request you provide aid to Konoha," Tsunade said clearly very serious. Sasuke opened his eyes ready to make his call. "You are to become an apprentice of Danzou if he asks and as of now you may roam in the village but must be accompanied by ANBU. I have two that I trust deeply and will take part of this investigation. One more thing: If you are to betray Konoha with hidden ideals and should we suffer collateral damage you, Uchiha Sasuke will be executed with no questioning or trial. Or if you hurt Naruto, I will send hounds after you. Got it?"

Sasuke clenched his fists feeling his body tense. It was just like Itachi. A double agent, for the Hokage but at the same time for the sake of his own clan, Itachi was a man torn between two worlds. For now this wasn't the case for Sasuke but he must receive information on both sides to send messages to Madara for further analyzes on how they should proceed to bring death to Konoha. Whether the Hokage had come to the decision on her own, Sasuke wasn't going to ask. Here were his golden gates to an easy but satisfying revenge. By the end of this, Konoha won't know what hit them. Sasuke took in a deep breath before standing and outstretching his pale hand to the Hokage. "Deal," Sasuke said. They shook on it and the deal was sealed.

"The launch of this operation begins next week. Details will be disclosed by the two ANBUS assisting you. Good luck Sasuke." Tsunade left her heels sounding against the wooden floor and disappearing into smoke. It had been a shadow clone. Judging the two ANBU on his rooftop, they must be his "comrades". Sasuke ignored their masked gazes and returned to his room.

'_To kill two birds with one stone…'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC**

**AN: Originally this chapter was a SasuNaru chapter with some angst but I changed it. Why Tsunade came to this decision will be included in chapter 10. See you guys in chapter 10. **


	10. Lies and Truth

**AN: The thought of Tsunade involving Sasuke into something very important never struck me until the last chapter. She is aware that Danzou can be considered a foe (in the manga Jirayai warns her of this) but I'm not following the manga too strictly. Guys I'm so sleep deprived I actually was all snappy to my whole family today. I should sleep more often *grabs a pillow* I promised a chapter 1-2 weeks but I had finals, had to get my cosplay things ready and convention activities ready too. I'm so excited for the Sasuke Arc coming up in the manga :D**

_**Chapter 10:**_

_**Lies and Truth**_

The trip to the Uchiha Territory was taken in slow fragments with no hurry to arrive. Naruto used his traveling time to rehearse or at least come up with ideas of what he was going to say and act. He knew it was futile because he was unpredictable in the end by changing his plans according to the rhythm of Sasuke's words. Naruto saw his only option was to be himself and pretend nothing had changed between him and Sasuke. The blonde reached the infamous part of Konoha where the Uchiha clan lay isolated from the rest of the village. The mere thought provided a sense of nostalgia and old scars that his childhood left imprinted in his mind. The Uchihas had been feared too just like him. A weak smile twitched upon his face as he walked down the aisles of empty homes until reaching the largest one in the district.

An ANBU stood stiff until he saw Naruto and nodded. He knew Naruto was a friend of Sasuke's and Tsunade permitted Naruto entrance on his free days. He was hoping she hadn't declared his entrance blocked yet since the day she nominated him for Rokudaime. Naruto entered the home and removed his shoes as a custom and headed to search for Sasuke. It didn't take long for Sasuke had favorite spots in the house to isolate himself to. Naruto heard the creak of ancient wood under his feet as he stopped outside Sasuke's room. His palms were sweating of nervousness and heart pounding against chest.

He was afraid Sasuke was upset about last time. No, he, himself, was brooding over the fact Sasuke shared no romantic feelings. But it was ok right? If he chose to be the Rokudaime he'd have to hide his relationship anyway. It was better like this: one-sided love. Naruto knew though this wasn't what he wanted, it was his best choice. What if they got too involved? The village would definitely separate both males from their paths intertwining. Naruto pressed his hand to the sliding door and sighed. Nothing was easy.

"How long are you going to be waiting out there Usuratonkachi?" came the familiar cool voice. Naruto nearly had a heart attack at hearing Sasuke's voice from inside. There was no going back now. Naruto slid the door open regaining his composure quickly enough to replace it with a foolish grin. Sasuke was backed into a corner wearing a male kimono abandoning those horrid Orochimaru styled clothes. "Been a while."

"Yeah. Sakura-chan wouldn't keep badgering me about visiting. I was nearby and a visit sounded exciting," Naruto said staying a considerate distance from the raven. He hadn't seen Sasuke in days and now his heart was going out of control just by observing Sasuke relaxing in loose clothing.

"Enthusiasm is absent I see. If you are here because Sakura forced you to then you may leave," Sasuke said returning to his priority in relaxing. Naruto shuffled uncomfortably. It wasn't that he wasn't glad to visit Sasuke but when tons of bricks are weighed against your chest then breathing isn't possible. Rokudaime….Elders of Konoha…Sasuke…Akatsuki…Sakura-chan…everything was piling up. '_Something happened,' Sasuke thought. 'Of course he will act like a fool to mask it up.' _Sure enough, Naruto mustered a lopsided grin.

"You get mad if I come in here with a ruckus. I want to start on good terms today," Naruto finally said taking a seat on next to Sasuke but kept his distance well away.

"That hasn't stopped you in the past Usuratonkachi," Sasuke said glancing upwards. Naruto folded his arms defensively.

"And I won't leave," Naruto added stubbornly.

"Whatever, do as you like," Sasuke replied indifferently. Their small talk hushed up settling a shift in moods. Naruto focused on the window across from him where the blinds were drawn to block out any access of sunlight. He had a strong temptation to open them but he knew Sasuke would chastise him for it. Naruto instead hugged his knees his mind wondering whether to make small talk or not. He decided this silence was unsettling and he stared straight ahead.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto began with uncertainty.

"Hn."

"How are you feeling?" Naruto asked unsure of what to really say. Part of him wanted to know what Sasuke almost said that day Sakura barged in but the other half wanted to stay oblivious. He focused on Sasuke's health because he knew the raven would never truly bring up the subject or want discuss it either.

"I catch a measly fever and it's the end of the world for you," Sasuke answered. Naruto grumbled at how the man took limited care in his own health. Thanks to the demon fox resting inside him like a leech, Naruto rarely experienced sickness. Aside from the health issue, Sasuke was struggling for his brother's death and anyone could see that. "Well enough to care for myself." Both them were strained from avoiding their heated discussion from the previous encounter. Naruto had so much to say but there was the piece of him who wanted to keep his problems bottled up. He couldn't admit Tsunade's offer and he wasn't entirely convinced how to warn Sasuke of the Elders. What would Sasuke say? Something like: "That has no affect on me."

"I see…" Naruto thought of Rikaku, Sasuke had mentioned something about avenging or had that been because of anger in killing Itachi? _"The plan also became too easy. I had several chances to extinguish your life without raising any attention but I realized how quick the task would be. Instead I want to see you suffering the worst pain imaginable. You're one of the last people I must eliminate to complete my vow as an avenger then it's Sakura, and so on until I crush the damn Elders of Konoha who sat behind the scenes pulling the strings…"_

"Sasuke…"

"What?"

"What did you mean by revenge on Konoha and the Elders?" Naruto drew circles with his fingers on the patches of wood. Sasuke turned to the blonde formulating a tight fist. Another horrible quality of Naruto, Sasuke always found irritating was the boy never forgot anything. "Why did you change your mind?"

"What's with this Usuratonkachi? The past is the past there's no need to roam around it," Sasuke said with no note of any kind of emotion. He'd been so furious at Rikaku he sought out his own methods without thinking of the consequences. Now the dobe was trying to blow his cover away. He now held a position for the Fifth to investigate those damned old Elders and Danzou. Tsunade didn't want Naruto to know and Sasuke didn't either for it might complicate his true mission. Naruto apparently wasn't going to be satisfied with a stupid statement.

First the blonde hesitated to go on but gained confidence. "Baa-chan said the Elders might use you. They sometime come here often without Granny knowing don't they?" Sasuke could feel the intense stare coming from behind. Oh Naruto was talking about a completely different idea other than the true history of Konoha. Sasuke doubted from the start the pesky Hokage would ever inform Naruto of the real side of Konoha. He could definitely use Naruto if the blonde was as protective over him as he is now. Sasuke had no intention admitting Tsunade personally came here.

"If I say 'yes' what will you do? Itachi is gone what more do I have to live for? Revenge is something I said to accept his death. Living here is temporary so they may do as they like with me," Sasuke said wrapping the lie quite nicely. It was necessary to elaborate to fool Naruto further. Naruto gritted his teeth annoyed that Sasuke didn't care about anything anymore. All the bastard wanted was his own death to join Itachi?! He got up towering over the Uchiha in anger.

"Then I have a reason to stay here and keep them away from you! Why…why don't you care about your life? Was it all just to kill Itachi? You said you would stay in Konoha if I promised you that new 'bond'," Naruto said losing himself to his crazed emotions. "I don't want you to die." The tan hands were trembling as he fell next to floor and touched the pale face. Sasuke sat still without demonstrating signs of ever hearing Naruto in the first place. He let his draping black bangs cover his face.

"You know nothing Naruto. I never promised I'd stay forever. As for our bond you don't like it in the first place so you can forget about it," Sasuke said pushing Naruto's hand off of him. The boy didn't give up though he wrapped his arms around Sasuke.

"What don't I understand?! If you don't tell me, I don't know what you mean Sasuke. If you leave me I'll just go find you and bring you back again! I don't want to forget our bonds even if they seem obscene."

"Usuratonkachi let go."

"No. Last time I asked what I mean to you and you said nothing. But I care. So tell me what I am to you Sasuke." Sasuke wanted to release himself from Naruto but something kept him from leaving. It was a foolish question that he needn't answer for the sake of the blonde but he was wracking his brain for a reason. More surprising was the dramatic reactions Naruto was showing and why he had been so distant until now.

Sasuke leaned in closer for his mouth to brush against Naruto's left ear. "You pay attention to the need of others and not your own. Yet you selfishly have ignored mine for the sake of your happiness. Ah what's that look for? There is no need to regret what you so desire so what is it you want from me Naruto?" The boy shuddered as warm breath tickled his ear and Sasuke's voice echoed in his ear.

'_Everything...'_

"You, just you Sasuke," Naruto said before seperating himself from Sasuke. He laughed nervously shaking away the intiment moment between them. "Sounds weird doesn't? Forget I said it." Naruto slowly rose up ready to leave knowing Sasuke had no interest in him. Sasuke grabebd him by the collar pressing his chin on Naruto's shoulder.

"Usuratonkachi when you say something, don't take it back," Sasuke said against the nape of his neck. Naruto did not struggle against the immediate dominance Sasuke had. No he had nothing to complain about. They both wanted to seek an answer for themselves and wanted to forget the plans of Konoha, that one might leave the other, and everything that seemed to interrupt the happiness in their lives.

The death of Itachi, killing Orochimaru, meeting Madara, forming Team Hawk, tricking his ex-comrades, hurting Naruto, and all else that never went right in Sasuke's life slipped from his mind as he busied himself with Naruto's body.

Becoming the Rokudaime, Sasuke, the Elders, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Ero-Sennin, Baa-chan, and his training were pushed to the farthest corners of his mind as Sasuke sucked at his neck. He wanted to be lost in this world where the two of them only existed to sustain each other's life. It didn't matter if Sasuke had no love for him because having Sasuke back was all he needed to keep him in high spirits. Yes, this was love.

'_One day you'll hate me for I know betrayal hurts. Until then, our old lives can be salvaged by what you are saying Naruto. Our new "bond" will lead us both into chaos. I will go into hell, you to your death, but in the end we can never return to the days of Team 7 or when innocence was a precious gift. Those days are over just as these will soon come to an end…'_

Naruto ran his fingers through the silky raven hair as Sasuke pulled his slim thighs closer to him. Naruto exposed more of his neck for Sasuke to pleasure. Sasuke teased his collarbone with cool fingers and lifted up Naruto's t-shirt (he had the day off today) and ran down his hands all over the tan chest. Naruto pressed his lips on Sasuke's own neck and received a smirk. He wasn't going to allow Naruto to gain any form of dominance and pushed the blonde on to the wooden floor on top of his futon. Naruto tried sitting up trying to save a bit of dignity he still had but Sasuke pressed him back down by forcing an entrance in the plump lips. Naruto moaned as his mouth was engulfed by the warmth of Sasuke's peppermint flavored mouth.

They broke apart in need of oxygen exchanging a limited amount of words. There was no conversation needed for what they both wanted. Sasuke moved to play with Naruto's pink anticipating nipples that turned hard just at the use of his tongue. Naruto kept his hand laced in Sasuke's hair while panting. "You're still so sensitive," Sasuke said rubbing a nipple with his finger. Naruto threw him a sharp glare.

"Shut up," Naruto muttered. As Sasuke licked in a trail down Naruto's abdomen, his hands traveled down further to lower his partner's pants and slip his hand into a much more sensitive area. Naruto jumped in surprise a groan escaping from his mouth. "S-Sasuke," he hissed.

"I won't mind if the guards hear you but I'm sure you'd hate to be questioned by Sakura," Sasuke said taking a hold of Naruto's soft erection. Naruto tensed at the reminder but he wasn't going to ask Sasuke to stop. He nodded then gasped as Sasuke began to move his hand up and down in a continuous motion. Naruto forgot how to breathe as he was lost in ecstasy. Sasuke skillfully banished all the remaining clothing from Naruto exposing the blonde fully with nowhere to hide. "Ngn." Naruto was attempting to keep his noise at a low level but his attempts were growing futile. His body jolted at each touch.

Naruto gasped with wide eyes when he felt a moistened warm mouth taking in his erection. "S-Sasuke! D-Don't…" He placed a hand on the silky black hair as the raven sent waves of pleasure all over his body. The obscene yet arousing sounds of dripping and squelching were driving him insane. If Sasuke kept at the pace he was going, he'd definitely come to his climax.

"Ngn." Naruto moaned as he felt the speed increasing then gradually coming to a halt. He recovered the breath he lost and saw Sasuke coating his own fingers with saliva. Sasuke grabbed a leg with one hand to spread Naruto's legs apart. Naruto subconsciously closed them back together remembering the rough night Sasuke had given him. Sasuke was impatient and if he had to force Naruto again he would. Sasuke forced the legs apart then inserted a finger inside of Naruto's unsuspecting hole. "Uah! You fucking bastard stop!" Naruto trashed his legs but to no avail.

"I thought you wanted me. Shall I stop and leave you to fix your problem _alone?_" Sasuke asked emphasizing the last word. Naruto turned his head wanting to avoid those eyes. He wanted Sasuke but he was scared. Would Sasuke leave him?

"That's not what I meant Teme. I-I want you to think I mean something to you and not a bitch for you to fuck," Naruto said through gritted teeth for Sasuke hadn't stopped the movement of the finger intruding inside his anus. Sasuke cupped his chin with a free hand.

"What do you want me to call us? Boyfriends? Lovers? Whichever you choose, it is trivial to me. If I wanted a sex toy there are plenty of women out there for me to select from," Sasuke answered inserting two more fingers roughly inside. Naruto gasped as Sasuke successfully hit his special area in expertise. Electrical impulses were dulling his brain to surrender to pleasure. His heart was aching hearing the answer Sasuke had to offer. "Besides women aren't my cup of tea."

"Ah…" The blonde was on the tip of his climax and semen was oozing out from his tip. Sasuke of course wasn't going to allow for him to come so early. He removed the fingers earning a relieved expression. Sasuke slid open the opening in the groin area of his hakama. There was no need for him to dispose of his apparel. He felt Naruto tense under him and shudder. Guilt revived in his conscious but he skillfully avoided the emotion as he spread Naruto's legs and pressed his own erection on the entrance of Naruto's anticipating hole.

"Sasuke…wai-" In one swift thrust, Sasuke shoved his whole length inside Naruto who wasn't at all expecting such an action. "Ahh!" Pain shot up his spine and his vision clouded. This time he had free hands to wrap around Sasuke in resilience. "It hurts you bastard!" Naruto said preventing Sasuke from moving by wrapping his legs on Sasuke's waist and locking them in place. To say in the least the raven was not pleased.

"Deal with it. Damn you're still very tight," Sasuke said huskily ignoring the pleas of waiting until the blonde adjusted to the huge member inside him. Sasuke moved at a steady pace against Naruto's will. Naruto dug nails into Sasuke's back earning him a threatening expression but he was oblivious to it.

It was rough without any warming caresses or words of reassurance. Naruto set that thought aside focusing on the growing pleasure in the pit of his stomach. He hated being dominated but if he was to get this close to Sasuke, he didn't pay too much attention. Sasuke quickened his rhythm pushing himself even farther inside Naruto. Soon Naruto was covered in beads of sweat and he could hear the squelching noises produced when Sasuke dug further inside his wet hole. "Hah..Ah. Sasuke!"

'_We can't call this "friends"'. _

Sasuke's head came beside his ear and he could make out the panting from him too. "Faster," Naruto said incoherently. A sly smirk formed on the pale face as he complied and sent Naruto into a further bliss. "Ngn." Naruto now gripped the bed sheets firmly with both hands as their bodies moved at a fast paced rhythm.

"I didn't think you'd enjoy this so much," Sasuke jeered. He pulled the blonde into a new position as he sat up and Naruto was sitting on his lap. "Finish yourself off." The cool words stung but Naruto's body begged for release. He rested his chin on Sasuke's shoulder and pressed his body against his then began to move.

"Ah. Sasuke." At this angle Sasuke's member slipped inside more sending waves of pleasure to course through his body. He was so close to his climax and he pounded harder as his arms wrapped around Sasuke. A hand pumped his cock only to intensify his ecstasy. "Sasuke!" Finally Naruto couldn't hold back anymore and closed his eyes tightly as he released on Sasuke's hand and stomach."Naruto." It was a cool and melodious voice that made his eyes widened. Warm liquid belonging to Sasuke filled him inside and Naruto shivered. They stayed in that position for a while until Naruto pushed Sasuke down to collapse next him recollecting his breath.

'He said my name…'

"Sasuke?" Naruto was the first to break the silence settling between. He had to take this chance or he won't be at ease. Over head rain started pouring down and the thunder had muffled Naruto's voice.

"Hn."

"I call us 'lovers'. Wait let me finish. Baa-chan is going to train me next week and then on because she nominated me for Rokudaime. She pressed condition too meaning I can't come here often. Whatever the Elders or Danzou say about Itachi or the Uchiha clan, don't pay them any heed. I don't know what it means to lose a whole clan that was like family since I never had one to begin with until I met you, Ero-Sennin, Kakashi-sensei, and Sakura-chan. I don't you to leave again," Naruto said rustling under the covers.

"Lovers…Hn. It's not my intention to involve myself in more politics this village provides. As for the Elders and Danzou I _can _manage them somehow. Congratulations reaching the Hokage dream though can you surpass the village's disapproval? Stop concerning yourself over my problems before you screw this one up too. I won't leave since you are keeping your end of the bargain," Sasuke answered indifferently. Naruto expected such a vague answer. This was really one-sided. It was ok though because Sasuke was back. But could he endure just serving as quick fuck? Naruto set aside those negative thoughts growing closer to Sasuke. Not when those lips made everything seem perfect. Naruto had gotten past the denial and now he just wanted to dip into this intense wave of happiness.

"Hey."

"Huh?" Naruto was slipping into unconsciousness only hanging onto reality. He was worn out from their activities and from anxiety. The pattering of rain and thunder outside were lulling him to sleep.

"I never regretted making you mine Usuratonkachi. Be satisfied I'm even here," Sasuke said. His eyes snapped open staring up into those onyx eyes replaying the words in his mind. Was that a confession? Naruto wished he could have stayed awake longer to confirm such statement but his eyes grew heavy and soon he was asleep with a smile on his face.

Sasuke lay examining the peaceful tan face. Naruto had changed plenty over the course of three years but then again so had he. Yet Naruto was still the same old same old. Always smiling and laughing even in troubled times. That was all about to change. Sasuke was just playing along with this 'bond' to gain more trust from the future Hokage and it was coming along quite nicely. But Uchiha Sasuke never suspected Uzumaki Naruto to make yet another impact on his malevolent plans. As the warmth engulfed his dreams, Sasuke slept in peace without a single nightmare of Itachi or his sins. Tonight he allowed the rain to wash away memories and once more joined Naruto in a 'bond' he meant to break again. But Uchiha Sasuke wasn't aware Naruto was the remedy to all his problems.

'_Usuratonkachi I was considering allowing you to live but now that you reach the title of Hokage, I simply can't overlook this. Lovers mean two individuals who share emotions of so-called love. I don't love you.'_

- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside a fierce wind bellowed making the trees dance wildly and people grow restless at the ominous weather. It was merely twilight but the scenery proved the opposite. Grey clouds were forming threatening Konoha with rain and possibly a heavy thunderstorm. Tsunade tapped a finger against the window pane observing Konoha from her office. She was exhausted but as Hokage her duties came first before relaxation. Even if she were to decide to take a few hours to sleep, she wouldn't be able to find a peaceful paradise. Tsunade recalled her deal with Uchiha Sasuke wondering if she had made the correct decision. This was her chance to gather more information of Sasuke. A knock at the door brought her back to earth.

"Come in," She answered. Creaking open, a tired hermit came in. Jirayai was followed by Kakashi and then Sai. The three were an odd assortment to picture together. Tsunade turned to them as they shuffled in the room before Kakashi and Sai respectfully bowed. Jirayai saw no use of formalities since he practically grew up with Tsunade. Behind the mask Kakashi wore a serious expression and Jirayai crossed his arms. "As you all know, I have requested a secret mission for the three of you. Your presence assures you have accepted my proposition," Tsunade began and once again sat in her chair.

"Tsunade you are playing a dangerous game here. Regarding if ROOT is operating under our noses is a heavy accusation. We can't entirely trust this kid," Jirayai said offering whatever advice he could. Sai expressed no reaction to the old man's statement. Tsunade glanced at Sai from the corner of her eye.

"He quit ROOT several months back. Sai is now officially part of my own personal ANBU. He has provided me with useful information of ROOT that has led more suspicion that Danzou might be involved with Akatsuki. Which is also why I have you three to come here," Tsunade explained.

"Hokage-sama I have returned from Rikaku and it is as Sasuke said. There are faint traces of other powerful chakra in that village. A survivor was found merely because he had gone to visit a relative in another village but before he left, he mentioned seeing men dressed in black clothes with red cloud insignias," Kakashi said filling in Jirayai of his findings. Tsunade assigned Kakashi to inspect Rikaku for suspicious activity.

Tsunade brought her hands to the desk concentrating on this bit of information. A survivor merely alive because he visited a neighborhood village supplied them with an account that Akatsuki was only miles away from Konoha. Naruto was in danger if this was the case. Was Sasuke agreeing to help her because he knew this too? Did Sasuke know that Naruto was a Jinchuuriki? Tsunade pondered on hundreds of questions that needed answering. "What of the survivor?" Tsunade asked curious to who this man was. Kakashi gazed downward.

"Unfortunately he was found dead just last night. A few medical ninjas investigated the corpse and came back with insufficient data to point fingers that Akatsuki is keeping their witness quiet. I feel there is a storm coming our way Hokage-sama," Kakashi replied his blank expression changing into a serious and concerned face. Tsunade's sharp gaze intensified growing frustrated and worried. She had to protect her village and she had to consider many factors before reaching a decision.

"Naruto will never agree for another in-house suspension. We can rest assure he won't leave Konoha because Sasuke is here but Akatsuki will come here instead. We must make preparations for any sudden attacks. Our priority is to keep Naruto away from their clutches. Who knows how many Jinchuuriki are left before they reach Naruto," Jirayai said stroking his chin.

"Hmm this truly is a difficult position. If we are weakened other countries will take advantage and also strike a war with us. I have sent a warning to the Sand Village and they have agreed to send in aid if Konoha is under attack as their's was when Akatsuki kidnapped Gaara. Other nations are having their own issues to concern themselves with us," Tsunade said hearing the hard crash of rain outside colliding against the windows. "Now we reach the briefing of the mission I have proposed."

"Naruto and Sasuke," Kakashi said calmly.

"Yes. I nominated Naruto for Rokudaime but he must undergo special training. Sasuke is a key to his determination and interference to his success. I am not entirely confident Sasuke is truly on our side therefore I have assigned him a mission where he can be watched by two ANBU while also obtaining information from Danzou. I've been debating this idea for some time but I need as much information as I can get," Tsunade explained. The three of them had received limited details of what the mission actually entitled them to do.

"Sai and Kakashi will keep an eye on Sasuke. This is an S rank mission and a long term mission. I trust both of you will carry out your duty with diligence. Jirayai as for you…"

Jirayai smiled and chuckled. "I'm going to Amagakure. There are interesting rumors circulating that area regarding Akatsuki activity. Hey what's that face for? I'm not going to be gone forever," Jirayai said his positive behavior reassuring the three of them.

"What about Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"She will be under my training and of course she agreed to all of this. Sakura is worried about Naruto and Sasuke. I think for now we should allow the three to recap on old times before next week," Tsunade answered. Kakashi nodded in agreement as neither Jirayai nor Sai made any notion of this statement. "Seems the storm will get worse…go home and rest up because next week will be hours of monitoring a persistent brat," Tsunade concluded as she stood up. Kakashi and Sai bowed taking their leave knowing well enough the two old friends had much to discuss with their presence resulting in a hindrance.

Tsunade gazed out the window as Jirayai strode closer in a casual manner. He knew the woman from childhood well enough to note the anxiety written on her face. "I said don't worry about me. Be more concerned about Naruto than me," Jirayai said breaking the silence between them. Tsunade gave him a helpless expression than rubbed her hands.

"You're right. I should stop thinking you are a child instead of a full grown man. Honestly Jirayai, things in Amagakure are bad. How can I not be worried sending you by yourself? If Akatsuki realizes you are there they will not hesitate to murder you. I've already lost my brother and dear one if you leave me too then I'm not sure I can handle it. Naruto cannot be left without a tutor," Tsunade said losing herself to pure emotions. Jirayai gave a long stare before smiling weakly.

"Naruto will become greater than the Fourth. I have taught him all I know. The rest is up to him. I'll come back like always and then you'll regret not having sent me somewhere more dangerous," Jirayai replied chuckling at the last sentence. Tsunade's smile was lopsided. "But if I were to die, would you cry for me as you did for your lover?" The note in Jirayai's tone caught her off guard. For moments she felt her heart lift as in hopes Jirayai meant more than friendship. No, that could never happen, she thought sadly.

Tsunade smirked. "Don't get ahead of yourself."

Jirayai scratched his head. "I'm off then. Whatever happens never lose hope. Out of everyone I think Naruto knows that best," the Sage said smiling.

"Be careful."

Tsunade watched hopelessly as the man she grew up with walked off into the infinite darkness. Her kindling heart was pounding against her chest pleading for her to stop Jirayai from going. There was a sudden panic but she quieted her quivering emotions by silently praying for his safe return. Only no one suspected the danger creeping closer each day. Nobody was aware how their lives were soon going to fall into chaos.

'_I'm sorry for worrying you Tsunade but this is something I must do. I haven't accomplished a single thing worth praising.'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: For those who are reading the manga, you can guess where this is leading. I hate doing it too and about the Pein arc…it will be a bit altered because I started this story before I read the arc. Oh the dark love between those two. I'm so evil…**


	11. What Came After the Rain?

**AN: I know not many fangirls like Sakura but I do. There will be a side Sakura pairing with Sasuke and Naruto but won't impact their relationship too much. These chapters will focus on the relationships developing gradually over Sasuke's house-arrest. Summer vacation is finally here and I can write in peace. I'm a few days behind since a thunderstorm knocked out three whole days without electricity so I couldn't access my computer. Thanks for the encouraging comments. I hope to not disappoint anyone as the story progresses. **

***Passes out cookies to everyone***

_**Chapter 11:**_

_**What Came After the Rain?**_

_It was a dream. A vivid horrifying dream where escape seemed futile…he was running. From what? He wasn't certain. Everywhere was pure darkness. No light emitted to provide a path of hope. He was alone so alone. It was so quiet in this desolate damned place. The only noises were the rapid beating of his heart and his heavy breathing. Suddenly there was a piercing bloodcurdling scream piercing his ears and sending him running faster and covering his ears. Voices…voices echoed now. More screams. "Run little brother run. Run until you have filled your world with absolute hatred…"_

_He was running. The cool and cold voice all too familiar causing his heart to pound furiously against his small chest. He was a young child running. The scene was familiar. Light from the silver moonlight now shined on streets littered with bloodied corpses. He closed his eyes tightly cowering in fear and disgust. He could taste the bile crawling up his throat. More screams, more running, and more taunts from the male voice. "You have only begun to unravel the true Sharingan. In order to defeat me, you must acquire this new power of the Sharingan by killing your best friend…" _

_He kept running with eyes closed and panting. More corpses of familiar people filled his mind as he ran until he reached what he was at the moment considering a safe place to hide. "MOM! DAD!" The child screamed ignoring the custom of taking off his shoes before proceeding inside his home. It was dead silent inside. The pattering of his feet on the wooden floor echoed. "MOM! DAD!" He screamed again in panic as his parents did not respond back. He reached his parent's room and without hesitation slid the door wide open revealing a terrible sight._

"_Otouto," his older brother greeted. Itachi stood a silver katana in hand and wearing his ANBU gear. The boy was more than relieved to finally find someone alive and someone he deeply trusted._

"_Nii-san!" But that relief shattered instantly when blood flowed to reach his feet. His eyes grew wide with fear and shock as he saw his mother and father sprawled on the floor severely injured. "Mom…Dad…" The boy crept closer not believing what he was witnessing. Itachi remained composed watching his little brother. "No, no, no! What is going on Nii-san!? Please say mom and dad are alive!" Tears were clouding the boy's vision. Itachi's katana dripped from tainted blood. "I-I don't understand! Why Nii-san? Our mother and father! P-Please don't kill me!"_

"_My pitiful little brother, Sasuke. You aren't even worth killing," Itachi replied as he flashed those menacing crimson eyes. Sasuke was confused with all these emotions running rampant. Rage…Fear…Sorrow…Confusion_

_Sasuke pulled out a kunai grasping it so tightly he drew blood from his hand. He ran toward his older brother blinded by rage but Itachi made hardly an effort to punch him in the gut. "You're so pitiful Sasuke." Darkness took over again. Itachi disappeared turning into a pile of ashes that scattered in the atmosphere._

_Sasuke was alone again this time he wasn't a defenseless child. The scene changed to a sunny sky and the familiar streets of Konoha. He walked down the bustling streets where old comrades greeted him with smiles plastered on their faces. He passed Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Ten Ten, Asuma, Shino, Kurenai, the Third Hokage, Iruka, and Kakashi who were all smiling and waving at him. At the end of line were two people he recognized instantly. Sakura and Naruto were beckoning him forward calling out his name._

"_Hurry up Teme!" Naruto said in his loud cheerful voice grinning. Sakura pretended to be annoyed by Naruto's behavior but also demonstrated the impatience of having to wait for Sasuke._

"_Where were you Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked in a polite manner demonstrating concern. He said something…Sasuke couldn't hear himself talk. Whatever he said caused his two friends to laugh. He saw himself cracking a smile too. He was smiling…_

"_Hey Sasuke guess what? I mastered the Rasengan!" Naruto exclaimed hardly containing his excitement. Again he could see his mouth moving but heard nothing. Naruto chuckled at the unknown comment. "Alright we can spar later." That damn smile again. Suddenly screams erupted in the air. No…No..not again…_

_The sky was a bloody red as people began to run in all directions. Naruto and Sakura were oblivious to the change. Sasuke was screaming telling them to run or at least he thought he was. More screams…more bodies…more blood. Sasuke watched petrified as the bodies of Kakashi and the Third Hokage were cut with a sword. Blood spewed from their bodies tainting his face and clothes(1). More mayhem erupted in the village. Buildings were destroyed until they were a pile of rubble. The Hokage Tower was no more. Sasuke watched helplessly as more of his companions fell on the floor dead. _

_Then he turned back to Naruto and Sakura who had pained expression on their faces. "Why Sasuke-kun? Why? Were me and Naruto not enough?" Sakura asked walking toward him with trembling hands. Sasuke realized the enemy was himself. He killed all those people – and he was enjoying every second of it. Sakura's eyes went wide then clutched her abdomen where Sasuke's hand penetrated inside her emitting waves of Chidori. Her body went limp and she fell to the floor now a lifeless body. _

_Naruto stood there not even drawing a single weapon. "Sasuke what the fuck is wrong with you?! Is this what you meant when you came back?! How the hell does this fix anything? Do you feel satisfied?! I fucking trusted you!" Naruto wiped away furious tears from his dirtied face. "Kill me then. Do it!" Fear reflected in those deep blue eyes. _

'_**Kill the nine tails...' **_

'_**No.'**_

'_**He is a mere obstacle.'**_

'_**No.' **_

_Sasuke approached Naruto and the blond broke into a grin. "Our bond will never break." There was a slash of a katana and an agonizing scream finally brining everything into conclusion. Naruto reached for Sasuke's face as he bled with no hopes of escaping death. Sasuke held Naruto in his arms watching as it was the only thing he could do as the blond finally closed his eyes. His body was cold so terribly cold. Finally Sasuke heard his own voice._

'_No, no, not again. NARUTO!' Naruto was dead…everyone was dead…he killed them…_

"_Pitiful young brother…" _

Sasuke opened his eyes. He was drenched in cold sweat and his body shivered from an unknown source of chill. It had been a nightmare. Another one but this time he reached to the point where he killed Naruto. He had experienced this same nightmare various times but never saw Naruto die until now. Was this guilty conscience? No, Sasuke had empowered the control of his conscience. Yet each night that passed these nightmares continued as a taunting reminder of what was to come and the distant past. He was facing the wall where the blinds were drawn and the room was filtered with sunlight. Who opened the curtains?

Sasuke sat up wiping the sweat from his forehead with one hand recomposing his facial expression back to its usual cool and aloof self. He was naked he noticed. Ah yes everything came back to him. He shared a bed of lust with Naruto last night. The ball under the covers wriggled. Sasuke knew exactly who it was but he said nothing. He pulled the covers off almost expecting to find a blood drenched Naruto but there was no blood just a groggy blond. "Sasuke?" Naruto groaned blocking the rays of light from his face. Why did he open the damn curtains in the first place? Oh yeah it was too dark! Then his eyes snapped opened now wide eyed. Everything that happened and that was said last night replayed in his mind in just seconds. A solid blush formed on his cheeks. He had whined like a freaking girl. He turned the opposite direction where Sasuke avoiding eye contact. "What time is it?" Naruto asked trying to evade the embarrassing thoughts form his head.

Sasuke didn't reply. In fact the raven sat still observed in his own thoughts. "Find don't answer ungrateful bastard." Naruto expected a response containing "Usuratonkachi" but none came. Something was up. Sasuke although was quiet was never this quiet. Naruto turned again to face Sasuke. He had a blank expression but he could have sworn those onyx eyes widened ever so little when he noticed gazing up at him in wonder. That torturing face…those whiskered cheeks…the smile on that face. Sasuke saw blood flowing from Naruto's head, from his abdomen, and from his hands. He blinked and the image was gone replacing it with a puzzled Naruto staring at him.

"Hey Sasuke you ok?" Naruto asked concerned. Sasuke continued staring saying nothing. "Um you're scaring me," Naruto laughed nervously. Was this bastard thinking of having his way with him again? Not in a million years, Naruto thought. Sasuke's gaze turned to a solid cold glare. He grabbed Naruto's wrists painfully. "What the hell Sasuke?" Naruto exclaimed wincing from the sharp pain. "It hurts let go bastard!"

Sasuke snapped from his trance but didn't let go. Somehow his hand wasn't allowing him to let go. "Naruto." Naruto now focused his full attention on Sasuke. Their eyes met.

"Yeah?"

"How much do you trust me?" Sasuke asked. Naruto chuckled lightly.

"Come on I answered that one plenty of times. Oh is Sasuke-_kun _worried I hate him? Geez Sasuke you're scaring me. Who knew you could be this corny," Naruto said teasing the raven. Naruto's light mood tested Sasuke.

"Answer the question," Sasuke said in a deadly cool voice. He hadn't meant to sound harsh enough to erase that foolish smile from Naruto.

"I trust you completely Teme. Now let go of me. I have to go before someone sees us," Naruto said prying his hand loose from Sasuke's easing grasp. Sasuke pulled back his hand rubbing the left side of his face. It was better if he didn't alarm Naruto in any way. "What's with the sudden question anyway?" Naruto asked as he pulled on some clothes. Sasuke saw this opportunity to wrap the blond in further lies.

"Lovers trust each other. I was curious you weren't muttering nonsense last night Usuratonkachi," Sasuke replied his voice holding no emotion. Naruto stopped changing and twitched.

'L-Lovers…? I said all that weird shit last night! Now Sasuke is going to enjoy mocking me for this! Bastard!' Naruto thought his face growing hot. 'Hell no is it nonsense!'

"I meant what I said bastard." A sigh escaped from Sasuke who laid back on his futon ready to start another lazy afternoon stuck inside this fortress.

"You're so naïve Usuratonkachi," Sasuke said now with his eyes closed.

"And you're too cold hearted ice prick! I'm leaving! There is no food here and I'm freaking starving," Naruto said heading for the window. (2)

"Hn. Do as you like."

"I will!" Sasuke heard the shuffling of feet then felt warm lips brush against his. "That's what you get for acting like a massive jerk!" He opened his eyes but Naruto was gone. Sasuke to say in the least was annoyed. He had a headache and somehow found himself a bit worried for the idiot. No, scratch that out: He was NOT worried at all. That dream foretold of his upcoming deeds. The need to be shocked of it was unnecessary. He was going to enjoy punishing Konoha. Naruto wouldn't and couldn't stop him. What Sasuke didn't realize was the smirk formed on his pale face when Naruto planted a quick kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura tapped her clipboard attempting to solve the medical condition written on her test. So far her diagnoses was correct but something was missing and she was going crazy by erasing constantly. She had been up in the late hours of the night studying but also worrying about Naruto and Sasuke as well as Sai. Tsunade instructed if she were to struggle in her studies then she was off the case. Sakura groaned placing the clipboard down to rub her temples. She needed some form of sleep in order to function properly and not wander in a daze for the rest of the day. Speaking of daze, where the hell was Naruto? By now the stupid ball of sunshine should be here bothering her about training. She sighed heavily watching the clock tick by.

Sakura finally stopped enduring her anxiety and scribbled a random prognosis on her exam. She wrote a note of apology stating she was going to find Naruto and Sai. Mainly she was more concerned for Naruto who hadn't even made his presence known in the village or the Hokage Tower. What if he was still sulking for the position he'd been offered? Oh she was a terrible friend not visiting him. She was going to become his right-hand man (or in this case woman) and adviser in the future. Naruto probably was under pressure from everything: Sasuke, Akatsuki, Kyuubi, training, becoming the Sixth Hokage, and about her.

Sakura reached the lonely apartment of Naruto knocking first on the door in case the blonde was asleep. There were no sounds of groans or complaints. She grasped the door to find it open. Idiot, she thought. His home was empty except the piling ramen bowls and his dirty laundry scattered on the floor. "Ugh gross," Sakura muttered avoiding an abandoned boxer on the floor. How Naruto could live under such conditions surprised her. The young man was apparently out. Sakura placed her hand on her hips. Could he be at Sasuke's? So early too? Well if he was there the two men were probably starving because neither cooked.

She exited the filthy apartment to visit the lively market. Sasuke disliked any kind of sweets that for sure she knew. She carefully selected food all of three of them could enjoy. Some dangos sounded like the perfect idea for food. Sakura was heading towards the village market when a familiar voice caught her attention. She rushed to the Ichiraku ramen stand and sure enough her blonde companion was there already helping himself with two bowels of ramen. 'Why didn't I come here first?' Sakura thought shaking her head. She sneaked up and poked her teammate on his back. Naruto nearly choked on his food.

"Sakura-chan!" He exclaimed gasping for air. "You scared me!" Naruto continued settling down. Sakura smiled at her own small prank. Sometimes moments like these had made time waiting for Sasuke bearable.

"Sorry I couldn't resist myself. Is this breakfast or lunch?" Sakura said taking a seat next to him politely rejecting an offer of ramen from the owner.

"Breakfast," Naruto confessed sheepishly. Sakura expected as much. The shinobi had probably overslept again and ignored daily chores – his room was proof enough of his negligence. "What about you? Aren't you supposed to be taking some test in Granny's lab?" Naruto asked with a foolish grin on his face. Sakura clasped a hand over his mouth and pressed a finger on her own. A slight blush formed on her cheeks.

"Tsunade-shishou has eyes and ears everywhere so keep it down. As for the test that is my business," Sakura replied in a threatening tone. She released her hand from his mouth. Naruto rubbed where her palm had pressed against his lips. If this were in the past, he would have been ecstatic but now he only see Sakura as a dear friend and perhaps sisterly figure.

"Aw come on you're avoiding my question. There's gotta be a reason you left on exam day," Naruto challenged already starting on his second bowl of ramen. Sakura rested her head upon her hand considering whether she should expose herself to her comrade. It had been bother her lately.

"I thought you went to Sasuke's so it bothered me a bit to have you two in the same room. I was on my way to buy lunch for the two of you when I found you here," Sakura explained half telling the truth. She was actually worried for Naruto. He was probably acting like everything was fine when he had all these burdens troubling him. Naruto nodded dismissing her truancy but appeared uncomfortable at the mention of Sasuke. "Hey you ok?" Sakura asked.

Naruto chuckled. "Of course." Sakura studied him from the corner of her eye noticing how radiant her friend was. His cerulean eyes twinkled each time he took a bundle of ramen in his mouth and smiled secretly. It wasn't his favorite food that was causing that perfect smile Sakura hadn't seen in a while. Naruto seemed so at ease taken in consideration that he had just been offered a position as Hokage in a few years. There was only one reason Sakura could think of: Sasuke. Had something happened between the two?

She felt so left out. Those shared a bond she could never compare to. A hand suddenly popped in front of her face and she jumped in surprise. "Sakura-chan maybe I should be the one asking if you're alright. Granny better be giving you some breaks to rest."

"Oh sorry what is it you asked?" Sakura said.

"I understand Baa-chan told you to keep quiet but becoming the Hokage sure is tough luck. I mean it's not that I'm not happy but what happens if Danzou or the Elders get to Sasuke first? While I'm training I can't stop thinking that those bastards could be harming Sasuke," Naruto said in a low voice but there was no need because the owner had given the two friends some privacy.

The pit in her stomach dropped.

'_I offered Sasuke a proposal of becoming a spy for me. He of course is still restrained of chakra use but of course his manipulation and cool attitude could score us some valuable information of Danzou as we learn about him too. As for Naruto, keep this matter quiet, Sakura.'_

Sakura recalled what Tsunade was planning and although she refused to allow Sasuke to be used as a pawn, Tsunade had good tactics to expose Sasuke if he were hiding more than he said he was. Facing Naruto would be a burden but she'd manage somehow. They were still friends. Sasuke proved enough last time to have her convinced.

"Naruto we should trust Tsunade-shishio. As for Sasuke, I'll go over whenever I can everyday when you train. I won't let anything else happen to the both of you. It's my turn to return a favor," Sakura said giving her teammate a weak reassuring smile. Naruto sat in a trance then also broke into a grin.

"Hey Sakura-chan."

"What?"

"I promise to be the best Hokage that ever lived. Then all three of us will be friends once again," Naruto said laughing at a mental image of them all old and wrinkled and still best friends. Sakura sighed heavily also falling for his optimism.

"Yeah," Sakura agreed. "By the way think we can drop off some actual food for Sasuke?" Naruto almost coughed on his noodles when Sakura offered a visit.

"So soon?" Naruto meant he had just come back from the Uchiha Territory. It had been over a few hours since he left Sasuke's home and going back only alerted the raven that Naruto was in for another make-out session. Naruto had to come up with a valid excuse to skip visiting today. He was embarrassed enough he had said all that corny sappy crap to Sasuke and to make matters worse, had sex for the second time. "I have to train with Ero-Sennin. That Pervy sage threatened that if I didn't go, he'd make me review his stupid porn books," Naruto said acting his part well.

"Ah about Jirayai-san, he left yesterday," Sakura said remembering the other reason she had come to find Naruto. Again the blonde coughed on his noodles.

"What? Ero-Sennin left without saying anything to me! What about my training? Let me guess more 'research'?" Naruto exclaimed waving the pair of chopsticks in the air. Sakura shook her head.

"I don't know. Tsunade-sama only told me he left to tend to some important business and that she will be the one to train you. But I think it's Akatsuki again," Sakura said her anxiety clear to hear. Naruto placed his chopsticks down sighing heavily.

"I guess it can't be helped. Ero-Sennin takes any opportunity to dig up more information on Akatsuki. I have to train that way I can be a just Hokage to Konoha. I'll become the Hokage so Sasuke can be free again," Naruto said a grin etching on his whiskered face. Sakura sat in awe noticing how Naruto's maturity had exceeded what she always thought of him. She smiled too truly believing Naruto was the one person who could eternally bring peace to Konoha and help Sasuke too. She couldn't ask for a better friend who always trusted you and always stood by your side no matter how dire the situation seemed.

"What?" Naruto asked noticing Sakura staring at him. She shook her head.

"Nothing. But what will you do if they come looking for you here?" Sakura asked the anxiety returning. Naruto looked troubled suddenly.

"I won't allow myself to land in their clutches. I will fight with every last ounce of energy even if it comes to Kyuub-"Sakura cut him off her eyes going wide in fear. She recalled the mission when they had been hunting down Orochimaru with Yamato when Naruto had lost control of himself and turned into a demon with four tails. Sakura came to knowledge that not only was Naruto not in control of his actions but the chakra took a toll on him. She could lose the precious forever to the Kyuubi.

"No you can't! Last time your body was lucky to have handled all that stress but another release like that can kill you!" Sakura exclaimed catching attention from people in the street and the Ichiraku owner who had been busy conversing with his daughter in the back room. Naruto sat surprised by the girl's sudden outburst.

"Sakura-chan…" He smiled weakly taking her hand. "I'll do everything possible to prevent from _that_ happening. But if it does happen, run, run and take all the villagers away from here including Sasuke. If I completely lose myself, then by all means take me down. I don't want to hurt innocent people," Naruto said a painful expression wiping away his cheerful mood. Sakura and Naruto sat with locked eyes neither saying anything for moments.

"I promise but you better let others help you out. We're all in this together Naruto because we are friends. We still have to restore Team 7," Sakura finally spoke trying hard to keep her voice steady. Naruto broke into a smile.

"Yeah," he agreed. Sakura couldn't rid of the churning in her stomach. She was worried for Naruto and because she wanted to keep him from any harm she was keeping important issues from him. Sai and Kakashi were going to start investigating Sasuke's case along with Danzou's possible chaotic schemes, Jirayai-san had left to Amagakure, Tsunade-sama had reported Akatsuki activity nearby, and Sakura had no option but to keep quiet. Was she a bad friend? Would Naruto hate her if he discovered all the planning occurring behind his back?

"Speaking of Team 7, how is Sasuke? You were there early right?" Sakura asked a harmless question but Naruto tensed up.

"Ah he's seems to be doing good," Naruto replied leaving money on the counter to pay his bill. 'More than good that stupid bastard had me stay up all night until he was satisfied,' Naruto thought annoyingly. He exited the ramen stall with Sakura following him and he glanced at the brilliant blue sky. There were no signs it had even rained last night.

"Did something happen between you two?" Sakura asked casually. "Let me guess you're bickering like a married couple."

"No," Naruto replied a little too quickly. The bickering couple comment was causing his stomach to do unnecessary flips. It wasn't as if he could spill to Sakura that he and Sasuke were seeing each other. Actually he felt so guilty hiding their relationship from Sakura-chan. She still liked Sasuke and Naruto had just taken him from her. Naruto pushed the thought aside deciding he wasn't in the mood to think about such things women so loved to gossip about. He hated mushy romantic shit and hated himself even more that he was acting like a desperate lover. "Though I think we're getting through to him," Naruto added. Sakura nodded smiling.

"Ah it's Sai," Sakura said staring straight ahead and Naruto turned to find his other teammate walking towards them dressed in his usual black ninja apparel with a fake smile plastered on his pale face.

"Good afternoon," Sai greeted the two friends.

"Back from a mission?" Naruto asked.

"No I was heading to find the both of you. Tsunade-sama has asked me to escort you to the Hokage Tower," Sai answered the gravity in his voice alerting the both of them immediately.

"What happened?"

"Tsunade-sama asked me to remind Naruto of his cleaning duty," Sai replied smiling. Naruto and Sakura gaped for seconds wanting to knock some sense into Sai. They thought something big had occurred. That was quite a scare.

"Sai don't talk like that! Scared the shit out of me," Naruto exclaimed clutching a hand to his heart. Sai blinked in confusion.

"In the friendship book it says that when delivering news of importance you must always be serious and have grave tone," Sai explained pulling out a book from his traveling pack. Naruto shook his head in disbelief.

"Only use that face and tone when it's bad news! Learn to read the mood! Quit reading those friendship books!" Naruto said waving his arms in the air frantically.

"But it is bad news, well to you," Sai protested calmly. Naruto grumbled under his breath seriously wanting to throw many curses at Sai.

"I haven't forgotten her punishment," Naruto grumbled remembering the day Tsunade gave him cleaning duty for talking back to her at the Hokage Tower. Sakura shook her head in shame. She expected for Naruto to at least respect Tsunade her being an elder and Hokage. "Do I have to go right now?" Naruto groaned knowing his freedom had been crushed.

"Yes," Sai answered simply. Naruto stomped his foot in frustration. Today was going to be the day he would recover those restless nights he had stayed up losing sleep. Here he had opportunity to continue chatting with Sakura-chan. Now garbage duty was calling his name.

"Thanks for the message Sai, I guess," Naruto mumbled before trudging away appearing crestfallen. Sakura stayed behind with the raven haired shinobi. Neither said anything while they watched the bag of sunshine walk away muttering about how Tsunade was unfair. When Naruto was out of earshot Sakura lowered her eyes.

"Sai please keep quiet about Sasuke. Naruto doesn't need to know what Tsunade-shishio is planning," Sakura finally said. Onyx eyes observed the pink haired ninja noting how Sakura was proving to be a protective figure for Naruto. Sai smiled glancing up at the sky.

"I won't," Sai replied. "Naruto shouldn't be blinded by such troublesome matters that concern Sasuke-kun."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(1): Sasuke is wearing the Orochimaru ghetto outfit. You know the one with the hideous knot? I was going to use the new outfit he uses when he forms Team Hawk but it ruins my image of the fanfiction and it's worse than the Orochimaru get up. **

**(2): I know many people write that Sasuke has the capabilities of cooking because he's "superior" to Naruto in every aspect including home economics or because he had to live alone since the death of his parents but I don't think he'd be the type to cook something. He's had Kabuto as a servant so he won't busy him with trivial chores like cooking or cleaning. Sakura happens to be his food supplier (sorry Sakura-chan!). Oh and the guards didn't hear *cough* sounds because of the storm. And since Naruto slept on the side facing the wall and Sasuke the one facing the door, the guards only saw Sasuke sleeping. (Lucky them).**

**AN: Weird ending yeah I know…well Sasuke is really hard-headed. **


	12. In Your Wake

**AN: Please don't hate me for doing this! I have another SasuNaru fanfic posted this one an AU and during the samurai period. There is a one-shot SaiNaru I wrote too just because Sasuke is a douche sometimes. Btw I love the Naruto Italian Opening (yeah that was totally random) but it's so addicting. Sorry but I've been busy with driver's ed (which is hell by the way!) Long chapter, yes, I know.**

**--Sorry I didn't take time editing…again..so bare with my stupid mistakes .**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto is property of Kishimoto. Thank you Kishimoto-sensei for writing such a wonderful manga that inspired fangirls to fantasize about Sasuke and Naruto. Also thanks for all those slashable scenes between the two that have no spawned hundreds of doujinshis and fanfictions. **

_**Chapter 12:**_

_**In Your Wake**_

A week of freedom flew by landing Naruto, Sakura, and Sai back to their usual labor. Sakura trained vigorously instructed by Tsunade and sometimes Shizune. She was arriving at complicated medical conditions which she had to be prepared for at any case in the near future. Sai began his Danzou mission with Kakashi. To his dismay dealing with Uchiha Sasuke was no easy matter. Naruto was taken to a forest clearing along with Yamato and Tsunade to carefully instruct him what was to be expected of a Hokage. He would learn forbidden techniques and how to recognize the hand symbols of many jutsus. It was the only way to make time go by faster. Working and working.

Sasuke rubbed his sore hands. The chakra restraints were a nuisance to have but he'd have to deal with it just a while longer. So far the investigation was going by rather too slowly for his taste. The two ANBU assigned to assist him lingered almost everywhere he went. There had been a few guards removed but these two were working up his nerves. He knew one of them. That silver hair was recognizable along with the mask of a dog. Hatake Kakashi was one of his ANBU "comrades". Sasuke had yet to discover who the second was. Danzou had also yet to appear.

Sasuke was certain this mission clearly didn't "begin" this week or the next. It began whenever Danzou paid him a visit which had yet to occur. For the time being he was stuck with two ANBU standing in the background observing his every move. He knew the Hokage was using this to keep a really good eye on him. He'd manage anyway. Something this trivial couldn't get to him.

The entire week had been filled with Sakura's heavy concern and Naruto's constant loud attitude. Finally achieving peace and quiet was a great relief if it weren't for those two ANBU lingering around him. Today seemed just another lethargic day until Ibiki and several other Jounins came in. His two ANBU accomplices tensed up. "What is that man doing here?" asked the silver haired one known as Kakashi.

"Interrogation, seeing Ibiki-san came with his squad," answered the second ANBU. Sasuke noticed he had heard that soft polite voice somewhere before but couldn't piece it together.

"Under orders of the Council we must question Uchiha Sasuke again," Ibiki informed them never faltering or showing the slightest expression of sympathy. He was a man with a strong personality and rather intimidating. Through the masks Kakashi and Sai hid suspicious glances. Under the Council meant Tsunade had been overruled by the Elders and Danzou no less. Other ANBU were removed from the scene except Kakashi and Sai who remained quiet but watched.

Sasuke was taken to his father's study room. The place was dark and dust scattered in the air when the group walked inside the empty room. Sasuke sat on the seat before he was ordered to. He hated taking orders. He enjoyed commanding others. "I suppose my court room answers were insufficient in the eyes of the council. What must I answer to satisfy the Council?" Sasuke kept his demeanor cool and calm. There was little need to tense up. Ibiki watched the boy carefully taking in consideration to the raven's possible psychology. So far it was: A young rogue ninja twisting his words to convince many. Well it won't work with him.

"As stated back in the trial, we ask how Uchiha Itachi came to meet death. If you are responsible for his death then has your mind gone awry with the death of a sibling? Do you hold grudged on Konoha for this?" Ibiki asked peering right into the onyx eyes. Such observations were crucial. One flinch, one flicker of the eyes and he could unravel the whole ordeal. Sasuke, however, was a master of deceiving.

"Itachi murdered my clan. I did what I found necessary to stabilize my serenity. I have done so. Why should I punish Konoha? Itachi acted on his own," Sasuke lied his eyes sharp. Ibiki studied him closely before forming a grimace. Yeah this kid was definitely a tricky one. Ibiki was using a jutsu which made an individual nervous and their mind become doubtful. This kid was not panicking. This kid wasn't using any kind of chakra either.

"Alright then why train with Orochimaru? That is a high treason to pay Uchiha. Luckily the Hokage lightened your sentence to house-arrest until proven guilty but be clear that if we find _anything _leading to further suspicion then an execution will be called for," Ibiki said his voice sending shivers to his squad who were taking notes and even to Kakashi and Sai. Sasuke, however, didn't even flinch. "Why did you become Orochimaru's pupil?"

"Orochimaru marked me with a cursed seal. Staying in the village endangered all of the inhabitants' lives as well as the lives of my fellow comrades. He'd come searching for me thus brining further destruction which I decided must be avoided and joined his pathetic group. No easy feat to trick your comrades into thinking I was determined to leave or complying with Orochimaru's requests," Sasuke replied never faltering or stuttering. Lies, lies, oh lies they served very well so far.

"Then why leave when this man could grant you that wish of yours?" Ibiki asked.

"Orochimaru was blinded my false hopes. Gaining immortality was merely the beginning of his twisted schemes. He wanted my body as a vassal but I had a goal to achieve to allow such obscenity to take place. It took three years to grow strong enough to eliminate Orochimaru and Itachi." Sasuke mentally was smirking at his wonderful story. It all made sense.

"Orochimaru mentioned destroying Konoha, were you involved in this plan?"

"Originally, yes, but his arms were growing worse each day. I doubt he had the capacity to even puncture this village. Akatsuki was posing a threat to him and soon all plans of Konoha were abandoned much to my relief," Sasuke replied. "He was an old man full of foolish ideas. It was time to place an end to that."

"What of a man claimed as Kabuto?"

"I've no idea, probably mourning Orochimaru's death." Sasuke added a tone of disinterest to this.

"Let's suggest we believe every word coming out of your mouth. What of Akatsuki? There were rumors of new members that had joined. Could that be you?"

"Akatsuki posed a threat in reaching Itachi. As for their plans, I've no interest in monopolizing a world. Though Orochimaru was once a member, I know limited amount of details of Akatsuki. I am aware Naruto has become a target for them," Sasuke said.

"So you are familiar to how dangerous it is for Uzumaki Naruto to wander out of Konoha's borders? These matters are no concern to you. But claiming Akatsuki was in Rikaku brings us to an important question. Why were you there when Akatsuki was so close to Konoha? Are they here for Uzumaki Naruto?" Ibiki asked.

"They are searching for the demon beasts and from what I heard; Naruto is second to next in line. I was in Rikaku pondering whether to return and make amends or seek out Akatsuki's true motives. I would have proved more valuable if Naruto hadn't come after me. Actually I wasn't expecting him. Akatsuki most likely found me which explains the letter sent here to Konoha. I left a paid check in my name and they probably forged my writing sending in that rather disturbing letter. My letters for "tsu" are different that those written. You may give me a piece of paper to write this proof," Sasuke explained.

Ibiki nodded though kept a careful profile of Sasuke in his mind. So far everything made sense. Sasuke wrote a few words and gave it back to Ibiki. "We'll have our encoders check this later."

"Anymore questions?"

"We stumble upon the massacre of Rikaku. Were you responsible for such a heinous crime? You do realize all the evidence supports you are guilty?" Ibiki asked. Ibiki was lying of course. Medical ninjas inspected many bodies of Rikaku victims and none bared the insignia of Sasuke's katana or marks of Sasuke's chakra pattern. This was a chance to see if Sasuke will plead guilty or something of the liking.

"Hn. I suggest Konoha revise their autopsy staff for I didn't kill those villagers. I do in fact know who committed this. He came in with an orange masked man, the man used to be Itachi's partner and goes by Kisame. His sword absorbs chakra."

"Then are you suggesting you stood as a spectator when you could have saved people?"

"Perhaps I could have if Akatsuki didn't have a bounty on me. I'm sure that letter of 'mine' contains more than just a threat. Is this all?" Ibiki continued to give Sasuke a sharp glance.

"This concludes our session. We will report everything to the Council," Ibiki announced. All the squad left except for Kakashi and Sai. Sasuke stood up already suffering from a headache. He headed towards his room which was beckoning him but before entering he faced the two ANBU.

"I'd like to rest _alone._" Kakashi and Sai nodded standing outside the door and saying nothing more. Neither was going to discuss what to place. This was in their training to always be discreet. But both had the same questions: Was Sasuke really telling the truth? Or was he lying? They didn't know.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please explain how Jirayai managed to tame you for those three whole years," Tsunade said losing her patience after several hours of having Naruto training under her instructions. Naruto grumbled curses under his breath. "You are exerting yourself too much Naruto. These are merely the basic lessons of detecting forbidden jutsus and sealing scrolls only meant for high ranked officials to read. Now control your chakra once again."

Naruto took another scroll from the pile of various scrolls Tsunade had instructed Shizune to gather. Today Shizune took her place in political affairs and it was a lazy day so no sweat if Tsunade had gone to the edge of the forest with Naruto to train under canopy tress no one was in a panic. "Geez Baa-chan is this really necessary?" Naruto complained forming the assigned hand gestures over the scroll. Sharp honey colored eyes answered his question.

"Naruto relax, it's normal for one to acquire a period of time before mastering this. Exhausting your chakra is no remedy," Tsunade said her voice gentle now.

"I don't have time Baa-chan. Akatsuki has picked me as their next target," Naruto protested throwing the scroll back into a separate pile of failed experiments. Tsunade pursed her lips and her forehead creased.

"We aren't certain of that," Tsunade answered.

"Yeah yeah but better be ready than sorry huh. Sorry Baa-chan somehow I can't concentrate!" Naruto said placing the scroll aside and sighed heavily.

"Just a few hours ago you were all hyped up about learning how to read private files. Alright let's call this a day and head on home. I even cancelled lessons with Sakura so I can head to drink some sake," Tsunade said in defeat shaking her head. She knew the boy was deeply troubled but she wasn't sure how to strike up a conversation. Naruto more than relived stood up stretching before noticing soft eyes staring at him.

"What's up Baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I should be the one asking you that question gaki," Tsunade replied.

"Nothing except my brain is going to melt with all this education," Naruto said chuckling. He was smiling now. Tsunade noticed how genuine and truly happy Naruto seemed. Was this because of Uchiha Sasuke?

"Well in that case go take the rest of the day off," Tsunade said waving her hand in the air motioning him to leave. Naruto grinned nodding. "Wait." He halted.

"What now?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Tomorrow there will be a small festival in the village if you haven't noticed the preparations going on; I'd like give you tomorrow to spend it with Sakura and Sasuke," Tsunade said. Naruto's face went blank then broke into a foolish grin.

"You mean Sasuke can leave his house just for tomorrow?" Naruto asked his heart soaring.

"But Sai must be there understand? Then from then on your real training begins. Thank me later." Tsunade saw Naruto smiling and laughing.

"Sounds good to me Baa-chan! Some motivation you are setting in! I'm off to find Sakura-chan and then go visit Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he ran away from the training grounds. Tsunade shook her head as she broke into a smile herself. Naruto had changed so much yet remained the same boy she knew. It was best to allow the three friends to bond further. They were going to need it once Akatsuki closed in.

'Ah Jirayai what are you doing right now?'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto ran as fast he could towards Sakura's house. It didn't take long before he spotted her outside taking out the trash. When she wasn't a medical ninja, she was a regular girl at home helping with endless chores. She waved at him when he advanced forward showing how out of breath he was and smiling widely. "Something good happen? You got a date for the festival?" Sakura teased. Naruto nodded and gave her a sly smile. "Who?"

"You, me, Sasuke, and Sai," Naruto answered happily. Sakura dropped the garbage bag and wrapped her arms around Naruto in glee.

"You can't be serious!" Sakura exclaimed giving Naruto back his personal space.

"I am! Baa-chan has granted Sasuke to attend the festival with us! Which I had no clue of," Naruto said helping Sakura toss the trash in the garbage can. Sakura shared the same grin and giggled.

"This means I have to dig out my kimono," Sakura said placing a finger on her lips. Naruto arched an eyebrow. So she wanted to impress Sasuke with wearing a kimono? He wasn't jealous to say in the least. "Are you wearing traditional clothing too?" she asked.

"Um, I didn't even think of that until now that you mention," Naruto admitted scratching the back of his head. Did he even have a stored kimono? He couldn't recall and he'd have to dig in his drawers tonight.

"Come on Naruto it will be fun. Everything has been hectic and having some fun as the good old days is a relief," Sakura nudged him playfully. Naruto sighed heavily and smiled.

"Ok, I will. We should go tell Sasuke." Sakura agreed with him and they both headed towards the Uchiha Territory both on cloud nine. Here was a wonderful chance to go out with Sasuke. There was less ANBU for some reason. They entered and headed towards the raven's room deciding to search there and two ANBU stood outside quietly but were alerted when they saw Naruto and Sakura. Of course Sakura knew who they were but kept her mouth sealed. Naruto eyed them suspiciously.

Both nodded and they slipped inside to find Sasuke reading a book. He glanced up closing the book. "I had in mind Hokage-sama was training both of you this entire week," Sasuke commented placing the book down. He knew whatever these two came for wouldn't allow him to continue reading in peace.

"Baa-chan wanted some sake and called the day off for both of us," Naruto explained not far from the truth. Sasuke didn't pursue the subject farther.

"How have you been Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Hn. Fine," Sasuke replied.

"Hey Teme how'd you like to leave the house tomorrow?" Naruto suddenly asked gaining Sasuke's full attention.

"As I recall I am under house-arrest," Sasuke said.

"Baa-chan says there will be a festival here in the village and has given permission for you to join me and Sakura-chan," Naruto announced breaking into a toothy smile. Sasuke stayed silent for a few seconds before considering this could be an opportunity to send a secret message to Madara. No, it was best not to risk such an important mission when there was progress yet to be done. Besides there was still that matter with Naruto…

"Please come with us Sasuke," Sakura said the pleading obvious in her voice.

"I see no reason to object. A change of scenery might prove useful," Sasuke answered carefully choosing his words. The transforming grins on his friend's faces confirmed he had made a convincing response. Naruto was having difficulty trying to mask his absolute happiness.

"That's great! We'll have so much fun! Naruto will pick you up then head to my house," Sakura said not mentioning Sai. She knew if she did, Sasuke would back out on this plan. Naruto chuckled.

"Two princes escort a princess huh Sakura-chan," Naruto said teasing her. Sakura blushed slightly throwing him a warning glance. Sasuke had no comment regarding Naruto's statement but for an instant those coal eyes flickered dangerously.

"Don't' back out in the end Teme!" Naruto warned puffing out his chest proudly. Sakura groaned shaking her head apologizing for Naruto's rude behavior.

"Is this all the visit was for?" Sasuke asked. Sakura didn't note his impatience but Naruto did. Something was bugging Sasuke but the Uchiha of course would rather die than admit his own problems.

"We thought to stick around a while to ease the tension up," Sakura said. "Or at least feed you. I can go to the market and make something for all of us," Sakura offered. Naruto wanted to out flat refuse. Him and Sasuke being alone equaled bad consequences.

"You know Sakura-chan, let me go! I am much faster than you," Naruto said chuckling. Sakura pocked him on the shoulder.

"Then hurry up," Sakura insisted. Naruto left in an instant leaving Sakura in an uncomfortable atmosphere. But it was soon washed away because in less than a few minutes the bustling blonde was back carrying handfuls of shopping grocery bags. Sakura asked to use the kitchen and f or once, the Uchiha home was bustling with life. Naruto's random chit chat made Sakura shake her head and smile or even produce a soft tinkling laugh that caused Naruto to wonder how he ended up not loving Sakura instead. Sasuke was somehow encouraged out of his depressing room and into the kitchen where sweet aromas filled the air.

Sakura used no apron seeing Sasuke might get upset to mention or ask if his mother had an apron she could use. Naruto settled on counter making figures on the table from the dust. Sasuke took a seat next to him saying nothing allowing the other two to carry the flow of conversation. "Geez it isn't fair! Baa-chan had me sealing and unsealing scrolls all afternoon," Naruto whined pouting slightly.

"You're being offered special training and all you do is complain?" Sakura scolded him sternly. Naruto groaned.

"Well…" Naruto began but didn't finish. The afternoon mellowed out and Sakura prepared a delicious curry believe it or not. Sasuke ate in silence but the two friends weren't heavily concerned about this. Even as Genins, Sasuke hardly talked when he ate. Naruto took care of being the entertainment. And soon he was telling them stories of his mishaps when he had been training with Jirayai for those three years. How the pervy sage had taken his wallet and run to a local bar to be found with women crowded around him, how the pervy sage used him to allure women, and how the pervy sage used him as a reviewer for his perverted books. Sakura didn't enjoy the story much but managed to giggle.

Once the bowls were put away, cleaned, and dried back into their dusty cabinet, Naruto convinced Sasuke somehow to join Sakura and him to sit at the middle of the living room where a traditional table was missing. Sakura shared her stories that Naruto missed while away. "Shikamaru and Temari have this strange relationship going on but every time, I ask them what it is about, Shikamaru says: 'Troublesome.'"

"And the Chunnin Exams most of us had to retake thanks to that fiasco with Orochimaru was anything but pleasant. It felt strange you know, both of my teammates gone, but Ino and I managed to pass with a breeze. Which is why Sasuke should try out again soon after this whole trial period is put past us," Sakura said wanting to clear a bright future for them. "Probably become ANBU captain," Naruto added.

"Hn." Sasuke added no comment towards any of their suggestions. And neither Naruto nor Sakura wanted to even hear what occurred when Sasuke trained with Orochimaru. The hot summer heat set in lethargy between the three of them and before any of them realized it, they were lulled into a peaceful sleep. Kakashi and Sai walked in, Naruto had shot them dirty glances meaning he didn't want interference so the two officers had stayed outside but the sudden silence brought unrest. Sai was about to say something but Kakashi shook his head.

"Let them sleep," Kakashi said a faint smile hidden behind his dog mask. The three friends were sprawled on the floor beat up from the intense day, the heat, worries, and from eating a good meal. Sasuke was in the middle while Sakura was on his left side and Naruto laid on his right on his stomach. Naruto and Sakura were clasping Sasuke's hand while the other one lay over his abdomen. The three friends, never to separate, and always to be together even in dire times. It was as if Sakura and Naruto were subconsciously protecting Sasuke even in their sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto fumbled with his hakama groaning in frustration. It had been years since he had been forced to wear traditional clothing. There was no end to tying this hear and this there! His brain was going to explode if he didn't figure out how to adjust his belt to keep everything in place. A few horrible minutes later he got his garment in the appropriate place. Grumbling and muttering curses as the strap from his shoes snapped and he had to sit and repair it. He glanced at the clock almost freaking out and forgot to even attempt to tame his hair.

Naruto practically ran all the way to the Uchiha Territory, out of breath, and handed the ANBU the special permission written by Tsunade. Sasuke came out of the home appearing like a ghost in the sunset. The festivities started a bit after sunset which meant all night to party. He had on a dark navy blue kimono his hair in its usual style making Naruto gaze an uncertain amount of time in his direction while they walked in silence. If Naruto had been cooped up in some creepy haunted house then he'd scream freedom to the heavens but Sasuke showed no interest even knowing he was allowed freedom for a night.

Naruto shifted uncomfortable and crossed his arms over his head. It was nerve wracking as the blond recalled what he claimed his and Sasuke's relationship. Sasuke had nothing to say over the matter apparently. It was as if it had never even happened in the first place. But by the time, Naruto was about to combat the tense atmosphere, they arrived at the front of Sakura's home. She stood outside tapping her foot impatiently wearing a red kimono and her pale pink hair pinned in a bun with an ornamental pin. She was beautiful in her kimono that shaped her curves nicely. Unfortunately they had company.

"I figured there would be a condition set," Sasuke finally said. Sai appeared from behind Sakura smiling and also donned in a pitch black kimono which was all too strange to Naruto. Sai's belly was covered…that was something you didn't see every day. It also struck him strange how closely he resembled Sasuke but then didn't.

"Oh no condition, being stuck with dickless is enough to say in the least it's a burden," Sai said plastering his perfect fake smile. Naruto felt his hand curl into a fist.

"What the hell did you just call me?! If Sakura-chan weren't here, I'd kick your ass!" Naruto exclaimed pointing his fist at Sai who wasn't at all appalled.

"In other words, you can't," Sai said teasing him further. Naruto launched himself towards Sai but Sakura came between the two.

"Hey calm down! What happened to our agreements?" Sakura asked referring to their relationship with Sai finally stabilizing. Naruto grunted and stalked away. Sakura followed his suit leaving Sai and Sasuke to slowly trail behind them.

"We meet again under strange circumstances Sasuke-kun," Sai remarked smiling again. Sasuke paid little heed to the painter.

"Hn."

"Naruto is rather brilliant tonight if I say so myself," Sai said studying Sasuke from afar but he detected no change in the way Sasuke acted. Sasuke ignored the rest of the comments watching Naruto laughing at whatever Sakura had joked about. Did the dobe have to smile like that all the time? Sakura stopped at a stall where the same old game of catching a fish with a paper thin net was installed for everyone to play.

Naruto bought a few nets and concentrated deeply. Each time he lowered the net, the fish went through. "WHAT!? Hey mister these nets are too thin!" Naruto called out complaining. The man at the stall shook his head.

"All of them are the same," the man said. Sakura took one of the nets and in a swift motion caught two fish. Naruto gaped while Sakura stuck out her tongue laughing. Naruto pouted in the back while Sakura had deliberately pushed Sasuke forward and now the raven was stuck with a net in his hand his eyes showing no emotion.

"Come on Sasuke show Sakura the nets are cheap!" Naruto shouted over his shoulder. Sasuke merely complies also catching a few fish with a swift graceful movement of one pale hand. Naruto gaped even more and turned a bright red now pouting again. Sai smiled patting Naruto on the back.

"Your impatience and intelligence astounds me," Sai said still spreading that false smile. Naruto grumbled shooting a glare at Sai.

"Then you try," Naruto shot back. Sai did, also catching two fish and smiling at Naruto while he held a plastic bag filled with water and tied up containing two orange goldfish.

"Here you can keep them," Sai said handing the bag to Naruto who was about to throw it back but he wondered if he missed, if the fish would die. He certainly didn't want to be held responsible for depriving a couple of goldfish their lives.

"Thanks, I guess," Naruto murmured taking the bag. Sakura held her own single fish wondering if Sai was trying to connect with Naruto. Apparently the blond wasn't very aware of the situation. Sasuke lingered closed by never moving from a spot unless it was necessary. His coal black eyes watched Naruto take the goldfish and somehow he was irritated. Was it the many people who were giving him strange looks? No, those matters were trivial to him. Sakura walked next to Sasuke attempting small talk which failed each time.

Naruto was chatting with Sai about missions for a while before he spotted their usual group of friends playing other games. Ino had on a violet kimono and her long platinum blond hair swayed each time she moved. Chouji somehow fit in a men's dark red kimono, Kiba wore a black kimono and Akamura rode happily inside the opening of his chest, and others trailed closely behind. Neiji came in, wearing his ninja apparel instead of traditional clothing only meaning he had had a mission earlier. Lee still wore his spandex grinning from ear to ear when he saw Sakura.

"Hey guys!" Naruto called out waving. Kiba smirked.

"Taking Sakura on a date?" Kiba asked. Naruto, laughed nervously.

"It's sorta of a three triangle kinda of date. Sasuke and I are her dates," Naruto said a sly smile appearing on his face. Sakura turned a slight pink and shoved Naruto aside.

"Stop lying Naruto!" she scolded. Kiba laughed and Ino nudged Sakura on her ribs playfully and as a sign to have a girly chat later. Actually more like gossip. Lee pursued Sakura and claiming she was the most beautiful girl in the whole village. Sakura seemed to enjoy Lee's company nowadays. She smiled and giggled at Lee's comments. Sai on the other hand was left out as was Sasuke. Sasuke, because he detached himself from these people, and Sai because he never really got acquainted with them made them appear like outcasts. Sakura noticed and she pulled the both of them into the circle of friends.

"See I told you guys I'd bring back Sasuke!" Naruto said proudly slinging a hand over Sasuke's neck. If he could stab the blond right, he would. There were nervous glances exchanged briefly before each person forced a weak smile.

"Welcome back…I guess…Sasuke," each of them murmured. Naruto however cleared up the tense animosity of his friends by acting like his usual self.

"Don't let them get to you Sasuke. They're all very good friends but they're not fond you betrayed us," Sakura said in a soft tone. Sasuke continued look forward and not at all bothered.

"Their opinions are of petty interest to me," Sasuke said walking past her. Sakura stood confused as she watched Sasuke pass by. Maybe he really was frustrated with all these people here. He never was social to begin with. Naruto detached himself from his friends waving and saying they'd find some time to hang out together. Sakura pretended to be interested in a stuffed toy in the stall and Sai ended up winning the prize for her. Naruto spotted Sasuke sitting in a stone bench isolated from the stalls but dimmed by the fiery lights.

"You're supposed to be enjoying yourself not moping," Naruto said sitting next to him. Sasuke remained silent. It was shocking really, how anyone could stay quiet for that long.

"Hn."

"That isn't a response," Naruto protested fumbling with his belt again. Sasuke caught him off guard when he shoved his own plastic bag of goldfish in his hands. Naruto almost jumped in fright but was surprised an additional family of goldfish was invading both hands. "What the hell?" He asked eyeing Sasuke suspiciously. "If you're too lazy to carry them, give them to Sakura-chan!"

"I've no need for weak creatures. They're much more suitable for you," Sasuke replied in a cold icy tone. Naruto was taken aback by Sasuke's attitude.

"But I already got Sai's!" Naruto exclaimed pointing to the other fish bag beside him. "And fish are not weak!" Naruto took Sasuke's fish while giving Sai's fishes a quick glance. He had a feeling he would find himself buying a large fish bowl for all the fish. However that number was diminished when Sai's bag was taken from his side and Sasuke had left heading over to Sakura and handing her the fish saying something about not wanting pets and came back. Naruto opened then closed his mouth. "What is wrong with you Sasuke? They're just fish!" Naruto received a sharp glare. Sasuke was about to talk when Sakura came back dragging a hesitant Sai. She still carried Sasuke's bag of fish with her.

"There's a large arena where people are dancing! Let's all go! I just saw Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei dancing too!" Sakura said holding hopes she might be asked to dance with Sasuke. Naruto automatically agreed but Sasuke refused. Sai shrugged as a confused expression formed.

"I can't dance," Sai admitted smiling. Naruto tugged at his sleeve laughing.

"I'll show ya buddy! It's so simple," Naruto offered enjoying the mental image of Sai making a fool of himself.

"Well if a fool like you can do it, then this is a simple task," Sai teased earning a playful punch on his shoulder. Sakura giggled then pulled on Sasuke's pale hand at an offer. Sasuke, however found himself more irritated as he saw Naruto leading Sai to a wide space where many villagers danced and laughed.

"Ok Sai first, there are hardly any rules for dancing. Just dance from whatever you feel," Naruto instructed showing off a bit here and there. Naruto beckoned Sakura to come forth as a demonstration and he danced close to her as she did the same. Both were in a fit of laughs as the music was very lively. They spotted Kiba near Hinata who was blushing. Other friends were making the best of this festive time. Some guys even danced with the same sex as it was no big deal if they were all friends. But if the music slowed for couples, many would leave the floor and let the couples to their own romantic dances.

"Now, if the music slows, you might want to ask a girl for the dance, if not, just step out for a bit. Music upbeat like this, anyone can dance to." Sai nodded thoughtfully. Sasuke meanwhile stood on the edge of the arena with his arms crossed watching the team dancing. His eyes never left where Naruto was with Sai and Sakura. Anger was stirring inside him. He assumed the overcrowded scenery and loud noises were the source of aggravation.

"See how Sakura-chan is moving, no, other foot, Sai. Ugh, you're a hopeless case, come here," Naruto said letting out an exasperated sigh. Sai was beyond any hope of achieving at least a decent level of dancing. He confused the footing and always shot an expectant look at Naruto whenever he felt the footing was wrong. Sakura tried helping but failed too. In the end, their little group dance ended up in a fiasco and sent Sakura and Naruto shaking their heads but laughing hard enough to draw tears. Sai blinked blankly for a few seconds before he too, laughed. His laughter was strange. Hollow but somehow melodious.

"Maybe Sasuke should join," Sakura mentioned to Naruto who watched others dancing. He smiled but shook his head.

"The world will end if that happened. Besides I doubt the bastard knows how to dance," Naruto chuckled. Sakura agreed. "I didn't know Sai liked talking to Sasuke…" His blue eyes trailed where both ravens were. Sasuke faced Sai but there was a certain threatening animosity surrounding him.

"Why didn't you ask Naruto-kun to dance? I'm sure he'd like that," Sai said smiling. Sasuke's eyes narrowed his hands clenching.

"Is there a particular reason why you are interested in Naruto's likes?" Sasuke asked in an icy tone.

"Not in the least. I was merely curious why Naruto keeps throwing glances toward your direction," Sai admitted his smile seriously starting to annoy Sasuke.

"Ask him then," Sasuke replied sharply taking his leave from the arena. He wanted to strangle his replacement. How dare a low ninja such as him insult him or even dare laying hands on Naruto? No, it wasn't because of Naruto, it was all because his replacement acted like a smart ass ninja. Sasuke tempted to cool down in a near walkway or bridge where lights were intertwined on the rails to add a romantic atmosphere but the Uchiha took hardly a notice of such petty details.

"Sasuke! Slow down Teme!" Naruto ran panting. "If Baa-chan hears you're wandering alone, that's the end of me!" Naruto jogged up next to the raven who kept walking without saying anything in return. "Sai isn't familiar with dealing with people. He's a bit, um, weird, but he's a real cool guy to hang out with. Teme you listening?" Naruto said waving a hand near Sasuke's face that was covered by his silky black bangs. He was apologizing for Sai. No, he simply wished to prolong Sai's life that was it.

"Fine ignore me coldhearted bastard. I need to go back and tell Sakura-chan you're over here," Naruto said haughtily already giving up trying to lighten Sasuke's foul mood. He turned to leave but in a matter of seconds he found himself pulled close to Sasuke. The blue eyes widened in surprise staring back into those onyx eyes that were deciphering inflicting mixed emotions. For a moment Naruto's heart skipped a few beats but he recovered. "S-Sasuke? There are peo-" Sasuke stopped the rest of the sentence from forming when his pale lips met with the other plump unsuspecting lips.

The world must have frozen because Naruto immediately forgot they were at a festival where his other friends waited for him. It was just the two of them, no one else. Naruto moaned as he felt the Uchiha's tongue slip inside his mouth. Sasuke felt desperate to hold him and never allow the blond to break apart. The muscles in his grasp became lax and Naruto's hands snaked to bring Sasuke close to him. "Ngn..Sasuke," Naruto moaned when the raven planted a kiss on his frail neck. "What's wrong, you've been acting strange all night?" Naruto asked as he lifted Sasuke's chin to meet the coal eyes.

"Your replacement for me is rather fond of reminding what I should do to satisfy you. What a pleasant surprise he knows your persona perfectly," Sasuke answered his voice cool. Naruto brows knitted together in confusion.

"Um, Sai was messing with you. Oh, the infamous Uchiha Sasuke is upset cuz Sai said some pretty weird stuff about me!" Naruto laughed patting Sasuke on the head. Sasuke pushed Naruto off of him already losing his patience and becoming more irritated. He wasn't sure why he was acting oddly. This wasn't part of the act which is why he was even more disgruntled about the whole evening. "Ok, sorry Sasuke, I was kidding. Actually I kinda hoped you'd lightened up. Sakura-chan really wanted to dance with you. She also wanted you to win this rabbit plushy." Naruto hated seeing Sasuke angry but this wasn't helping one bit.

"What about you?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh?"

"Usuratonkachi, again always focusing on other's happiness," Sasuke reminded him. Naruto stared down at his hands while chuckling lightly.

"I already have my happiness. Sheesh, Sasuke-teme we're…um lovers," Naruto said in a rush. He could feel his cheeks grow hot in embarrassment. He hadn't meant to sound like a complete girl but it couldn't be helped.

"I'd thought that junk in your head you call a brain had forgotten," Sasuke commented.

"What did you say! I try being nice and all you have to say is insults!" Over head loud bangs sounded and there were many delighted shrieks and gasps coming from the people. Fireworks were a sight to see. Multiple colors and formations filled the clear night sky. Naruto even forgot Sasuke called him a dead-brain idiot. As a child, he never attended festivals. Now here he was, watching them with pure amazement with his lover. "This is so awesome!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Fireworks are mere attraction for childish minds," Sasuke said not at all impressed by the breathtaking display. Naruto ignored him, in awe at the blinding lights that resonated in the air.

"I never really got to see fireworks. Seeing them like this, makes me nostalgic. It's heart lifting but of course you wouldn't know that," Naruto explained his eyes constantly focused on the twinkling remains of the fireworks that shimmered down. Sasuke pushed away the memories of coming with Itachi to festivals. The reason was, the way in which the light of the fireworks spread on Naruto's grin. He found himself next to Naruto without recalling if he had moved in the first place.

"I suppose I don't," Sasuke finally said placing his hand on the rail. Naruto looked up to find Sasuke staring at the sky too. Was he thinking of Itachi? Was he remembering those days when he came to festivals with his family? Naruto wished to have such memories. His family was a mystery yet to be solved. Maybe, Sasuke forgot the feeling of happiness. Of living for a possible bright future…

"Well, it's like this," Naruto said lifting his body to meet the lips of his lover. Again, it was just the two left in the whole world. Naruto melted in the manner Sasuke pressed the kiss to transform passionately. Fingers traced his whiskered cheeks while Naruto clung to Sasuke's navy blue haori. What seemed hours of traveling into a different dimension, was merely a few minutes. "Sasuke, I-"

"NARUTO! SASUKE!" Both men turned, snapping from their own little world. Sasuke easily masked his sudden realization of slipping from his coy act. Naruto, flustered, and blushing madly, mustered to pull a convincing smile. Sakura came running with Sai trailing behind her. The worried and panicked expressions on their faces were enough to convince Naruto something was terribly wrong.

"We've been looking for you guys everywhere! Tsunade-sama wants us in her office now!" Sakura said between breaths though her grave face stuck.

"What's going on?" Naruto demanded suddenly fightened. An ominous presence settled on his chest.

"Tsunade-sama mentioned the topic involved Jiraiya-san," Sai spoke instead of Sakura. Before any of them could react or say anything else, Naruto dropped his paper fan and fish bag and then began running at the speed of light to the Hokage Tower. Sakura nodded her head to Sasuke who picked up the forgotten articles.

"Come with us Sasuke-kun. Perhaps Naruto may need you," Sakura said in a hushed whisper. Sasuke followed Sakura and Sai into the darkness of the night. Everything was soon to break…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: You can guess what's going to happen next. It's going to be tough chapter to write. Anyway, yes Sasuke was jealous Sai was near Naruto but he doesn't want to admit or he hasn't realized it yet. Sasuke is still in denial well in secret denial and seems to think if this is all a temporary act, then it's ok to play along but it's actually his subconscious feelings of Naruto being expressed. If only Naruto knew…**


	13. Those He Left Behind

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. A quick response to the following reviewers:**

**DarkEra'Ssnow- ****Yeah poor Naruto. I hate making him go through all this horrible stuff again. **

**VittyRose- ****You know I never really thought about the Toad Sage training until you mentioned it. Just tune in and see what happens ;] **

**I hated writing this chapter. It was difficult to write and stick to the character's profile without making them sound too OC. No one can get Sasuke and Naruto perfect like Kishimoto-sensei does but we all try. :D **

**--There is a slight detail I'm debating whether to include or not. It would extend the story and add some suspense and drama. Actually the whole detail was going to be the later purpose of the story. But..I am afraid to include it. I'm not sure my skills may reside in writing Mpregs. It sounds interesting but I'm indecisive. I want to include it because in my other two planned SasuNaru fanfics, there will be no room for that. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does. Some quotes are from the manga from chapter 405. Not mine except the plotline, perhaps. **

_**Chapter 13:**_

_**Those He Left Behind**_

**Naruto POV**

Fear. Fear gripped every living cell of my body. Fear accelerated my heart beats and speed as I passed the village in a blind crazed daze. Those who recognized me had a fraction of a second to even speak before realizing I was long gone. Panic of the sheer negative thoughts entering my mind were enough to drive me over the edge. I wasn't supposed to be worrying about the Perverted Sage. _He _was supposed to be worrying about me. My tutor, my mentor, my friend, and fatherly figure meant the world to me. The unsettling feeling he might…no…Ero-Sennin was not weak. In fact, he probably got himself into another problem dealing with women. As much as I repeated this possible scenario, I was not fully convinced.

I could see the dim lights emitting from Granny's office. I wasted no time waiting for the others who were closely behind me, yelling to wait. No, I turned a deaf ear and swung the door wide open gasping for breath. Inside sat Baa-chan her figure tense and appearing paler than usual. Shizune stood next to her also sharing the same grim expression. Kakashi was there too. Ok, now I was really panicking. None were smiling, none had gone to the festival, and none were daring to look at me in the eye. My heart pounded harder against my chest while my throat constricted my airway. 'No,' I thought desperately clinging on to my naivety. Sakura came in followed by Sai then Sasuke. Baa-chan finally peered over to me, her honey-colored eyes inflicting many emotions.

"Had a good time?" Tsunade asked clearly wanting to avoid the main subject a bit longer. I wanted to prolong this sense of security before the bomb was dropped but at same time, I wanted to know the truth.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Sakura answered for me. I noticed, I couldn't process much of what was being asked of me. The world was turning an awful cold.

"I should be asking Uchiha to leave but this matter can be pushed aside for now. Naruto, listen to me. From here on out, you must not lose hope, and trust your friends," Tsunade said her voice deadly serious. I clenched my fists tightly. In my head I knew what was to come. "Promise me that much Naruto."

"I promise." Another lifetime promise is what Granny was asking of me.

"Maybe I should tell him," came an unfamiliar voice. It was raspy and somehow inhuman. And I hadn't noticed, a small toad standing on a stool. One of Ero-Sennin's toads? "We finally meet Naruto-chan. Jiraiya-chan spoke highly of you." The toad appeared frail and worn from his years of life but I paid little attention to his appearance.

"Where is Ero-Sennin?" I asked daring fate. The toad sighed heavily, his yellow eyes filling with remorse.

"I can't lie to ya kid. Jiraiya-chan is no longer with us. He faced Akatsuki head on but in the process his throat was crushed and now left us only with a code to decipher," the toad explained taking off his clock revealing numbers and scribbled letters. After that, my whole world crashed down. My worst fears had been confirmed. My teacher, my mentor, and fatherly figure was gone. Ero-Sennin…

I heard and didn't hear the voices that started talking again. Sakura bowed her head and came to me. Her thin fingers on my shoulder and muttering that everything would be fine were petty condolences. Kakashi avoided my questioning and distressed expression. Granny kept talking.

"What sort of code?" Granny asked the old toad.

"I'm not sure but Jiraiya-chan must have found out something. Jiraiya-chan died for this," the toad said. Tsunade nodded in agreement. She understood the situation then I could at that moment. Then anger struck me. I needed to blame someone. Maybe this pain would erase.

"Why did you send him there?" I was surprised how calm my voice sounded but it was dead. Granny never faltered even as I asked her this.

"Yes," she confirmed. I could feel Sakura's hands slip from mine.

"Why?! You knew he went there by himself!" I screamed. It hurt so much. I couldn't cry, just yell and blame.

"Naruto that is enough," Kakashi-sensei said in a deadly calm voice. I glared at him. Who was he to tell me that? I lost my precious person! "Understand how Gondaime-sama feels about this," Kakashi-sensei said. I gazed at my feet. Granny how did you feel? To lose a close comrade? Had she tried to stop Ero-Sennin? I didn't know anymore. I didn't want to think.

"Shit. All of this is fucked up!" I screamed heading towards the door. I needed air. It was too cramped in the office. I even forgot Sasuke was there. I stopped at the door.

"If he'd been the Fifth Hokage, he would have never had sent you," I said before anyone could stop me from leaving. No one followed. I exited the Tower. Everything was a blur. Everything was chaos. I felt anger, I felt hate, I felt sadness, and I felt my heart ripping in two. I never knew my parents. Ero-Sennin was like a father to me. Now he was gone just like them.

I had no clue where I was going. I just let my legs drag me to wherever. I then began to recall the crazy adventures I had with Ero-Sennin those three long years of training. Sparring, meditating on top of summoned frogs together, him teaching me the Rasengan, him buying me my new jumpsuit, him spying on girls while at the local onsen**(1)**, the popsicles he bought me after a day's hard work. Where had those good old days gone? If I hadn't been so preoccupied in my own thoughts, I would have noticed Iruka-sensei.

"Hey Naruto!" Iruka-sensei brought me back to the world. "Haven't seen you around with all missions you are getting now. Lately in the village you are quite the hero," Iruka-sensei said smiling. I wish I had the heart to smile back but found myself looking away. "Say, let's head done to the Ichiraku and get some ramen! My treat!" I shook my head sadly. Not even ramen could ease this. Iruka-sensei was crestfallen but nodded. I could feel his gaze linger on me as I walked to my home – he was worried.

The emptiness of my home was all the more depressing. Everywhere I looked, I saw Ero-Sennin. To distract myself, I made some ramen. I forcefully ate some before leaving it on the counter. I sat on my bed, counting the many adventures I had with Ero-Sennin. Soon I felt restless. My home was suffocating me. I left, to wander alone again.

Trudging slowly down some steps with my hands balled up inside my pant pockets, I came to a convenience store. I don't know why I did it. I just did. I bought a popsicle, the blueberry flavored one the Perverted Hermit always bought me. I walked again, holding the popsicle in one hand. Soon I came to a clearing where it was quiet and a street light provided some illumination. The festival had long ended. There were no people on the streets. Probably exhausted from the festivities…

I sat for what could be hours just staring off into an infinite darkness. Memories of yelling at Ero-Sennin for wasting my money on women were painful. I would give anything to live that again. Now that chance was gone. The popsicle dripped, and dripped, melting. Then more droplets fell to the pavement. I realized it wasn't the popsicle – it was me. I was crying. Ninja's don't cry. That's a lie. The tears kept coming without stopping. I had never known the feeling of someone close dying. What I did know was the pain of being alone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Normal POV**

Tsunade waited patiently until everyone cleared up. Kakashi left without much to remark on the situation probably knowing it was best to leave Tsunade some time alone. Shikamaru came in to report a few findings and start on deciphering the code but soon Tsunade felt she needed to leave her office. She needed air. As a Hokage, emotions were never to be revealed with company around.

"Here, take this picture and send it to the cryptology squad," Tsunade instructed. Shikamaru grimaced while looking at the picture taken of the toad's back full of weird letters and numbers.

"But they're done for the day," Shikamaru protested already knowing this was going to be another troublesome task.

"Get them back to work. Tell them they're to report to work as ordered by the Hokage. Get the job done," Tsunade replied in a wearied tone. She had to keep herself composed for a while longer. Tsunade stood up and made her way to the door.

"Hey wait! You're leaving?" Shikamaru asked in disbelief. Sakura, who was still there along with Sai and Sasuke, shook her head in Shikamaru's direction.

"Tsunade-sama has been working hard," Sakura remarked.

"But I still-"

"Please let it go Shikamaru," Sakura pleaded before she too, left with Sai and Sasuke leaving Shikamaru behind with only confusion of the whole situation.

Tsunade walked and walked until she could no longer hold in what she had from the time the toad had come with the tragic news. With everyone gone off on missions and other tasks, the building was empty, just like her. She leaned against the wall holding her breath. Maybe if she held it, the pain would pass away but she was all too familiar with what followed. This is the only moment she could express her grief.

Jiraiya had been a great man. They had met when she had joined Team Saratobi along with Orochimaru. He was a cheerful and outgoing boy. The first day they met Jiraiya had hit on her claiming that he'd soon find a love letter from her. Tsunade had ignored this statement but it was moments like that she wished could still exist. It was the times Jiraiya smiled that she too was happy. He had been a great friend and fellow shinobi. Why did she lose another close friend?

Tsunade grit her teeth and clenched her fists as tears flowed down her cheeks. "You stupid man…"

------

Sasuke walked along Sakura and Sai who were down in spirits. He had nothing to say of the matter of Jiraiya passing. He had only met the man a few times to consider feeling any sort of emotion. Sakura clung her head wondering where Naruto had run off to. It had been a couple of hours since then. Her instincts were telling her to find Naruto and offer comfort but Tsunade-sama had asked her to leave him be. Sai kept a blank expression plastered on his face though Sakura could make out that he too was concerned for Naruto. Perhaps the ANBU didn't know it, but she noticed.

Sasuke walked behind them having nothing to say. Not that any of them wished to spark a conversation. Death was a complex issue neither of them knew how to discuss or express. Sakura had her family but she knew if she lost either Sasuke or Naruto her world might collapse. Sai had lost his brother but for tonight he vaguely recalled those inflicting emotions he had as a child. Sasuke prevented from any recollections of his family to ruin his perfect mask.

They walked aimlessly. Sasuke had no complaints since he finally was able to leave his haunting home. Maybe that's why there was a heavy pressure released from his chest. Footsteps in the dark alerted their ears but Sakura dropped her guard when she recognized a familiar chakra signature. Sasuke could make it out faintly and Sai remained expressionless when Iruka came into the lamplight. He appeared just as surprised to see them. A grim expression was set on his face.

"Iruka-sensei!" Sakura called out. Iruka smiled faintly recognizing two of his previous students from the Academy.

"Hey there Sakura-chan and if it isn't Sasuke-kun," Iruka said mustering a cheerful voice though it came out rather differently. Sasuke had no comments for his old Academy teacher. Iruka, however, took no notice in this. "I heard about Jiraiya-san. He was a great man. Naruto looked so depressed and I offered some consolation," Iruka said to Sakura who appeared more interested than the others.

"Where is he?" Sakura asked her voice full of anxiety.

"Nearby, he's a bit better now. Jirayai-san was like a grandfather to Naruto…it's a harsh blow for him even when I encouraged him. I hope revenge doesn't plunge his heart," Iruka said demonstrating his deep concern. Sakura shook her head.

"Naruto isn't like that. I'm sure he'll be fine," Sakura said though a pang of anxiety gripped her. Iruka-sensei smiled weakly and nodded.

"You're right."

"Where is he?" Sakura turned in surprise as if to make sure the voice belonged to Sasuke. Iruka too seemed to be stunned by the mere question. Sasuke lacked emotion when asking such a simple question.

"Sasuke, Iruka-sensei said Naruto needs to be alo-" Iruka raised a hand to stop Sakura.

"Perhaps Sasuke-kun may lift Naruto's spirits," Iruka

-----

**Naruto POV**

Iruka-sensei found me. He understood my pain. He had lost his parents to the demon fox residing inside me. He knew the feeling of being alone. I couldn't meet his eyes and resided staring down at the melting Popsicle. My tears had dried on my cheeks leaving a noticeable dry trail. Iruka-sensei sat next to me taking his time picking the right words to say.

"Jiraiya-san was a great man. He constantly bragged about how you are strong and could surpass the Fourth Hokage…"

I listened carefully and the corners of my mouth were twitching into a crestfallen smile. Iruka-sensei, always kind, and supportive when I needed him, was here helping me cope with Ero-Sennin's death. We sat in silence after a while. He was allowing me to let the message sink in. Then he sighed heavily and chuckled.

"I took too long giving you a speech to remember you have a guest. You're not alone, Naruto," Iruka-sensei said taking one of the sides of the Popsicle. He ate it with a smile. I stared up in wonder and a wave of nostalgia hit me. I smiled weakly eating my popsicle too. I had someone to share it with again.

"Who?" I asked after a while of guessing who might even dare come close to me in this situation. Iruka-sensei stood up and pointed towards the dark street. Under the single street lamp revealed someone I'd thought least to expect. Sasuke. His skin was milky white in the moonlight and his coarse onyx eyes betrayed in type of emotion. I dropped the popsicle stick on the ground finding myself staring into the deep dark eyes. Iruka-sensei smiled faintly when he saw Naruto's reaction and knew it was best to leave them alone.

Iruka-sensei left us, not that I noticed his absence until later. For what seemed like forever, we both said nothing, or even bothered to move for that matter. Sasuke calmly and composed like always, took a seat next to me. He avoided my questioning and still surprising gaze. Sasuke had always been a man of limited words to convey to others so in reality, I wasn't expecting much of a conversation. Actually just him showing up when I was having a hard time dealing with Ero-Sennin's death was enough to satisfy me. "I must look terrible," I commented forcing a cracked laugh. I hated the infinite silence surrounding the both of us. No, I was talking to forget about the pressure against my chest.

Sasuke kept his vision focused forward rather than on me. I knew he'd probably not reply. Ok, then I'll keep talking. "Iruka-sensei worries too much about me. I'll be fine though," I said smiling. Sasuke turned, his onyx eyes sharp and glaring at me. That's what I never got. I didn't understand Sasuke at all.

"Stop that," Sasuke said his voice low but my ears proved to have excellent hearing.

"Stop what?" I asked mocking him. Again those eyes…

"A façade leading others to believe you have accepted the death of a close friend is unlike you," Sasuke said his eyes blank from emotion but for a second I swore I saw a flicker of pain. If it was obvious to Sasuke what I trying to do, then Iruka-sensei probably saw through my act. I felt exposed.

"I never understood the concept of family until I met you Sasuke. Then Ero-Sennin came and I felt like he was like a godfather or something. I wanted him to see me make stupid mistakes as Hokage then advice me. It's pathetic though, crying," I said the words rushing out of my mouth. Confessing what I was really experiencing wasn't as bad as I first thought.

"Naruto you are doing so now," Sasuke said after a moment's silence. I realized how close I had drawn myself to Sasuke. My fingers clung to his haori while I bowed my head to prevent him from seeing those cursed tears.

"It wasn't fucking fair! None of this is!" I cried. Now I was sobbing. Who cares if Sasuke saw? He'd already exposed me fully and shamed me before. Cool hands cupped my chin almost gently.

"I know," Sasuke replied. His cold fingers brushed against the scars on my cheeks. What was that expression? Was Sasuke remembering how his clan was all killed? When his family too was robbed of life? I think I understood what Sasuke felt. Hate, confusion, anger, sadness, and regret. I wanted to avenge Ero-Sennin though that wasn't the answer to any of this.

"Sasuke…" Saying his name provided somewhat of comfort. Sasuke had no need to force any words of encouragement and he wouldn't. What followed next after we let our eyes meet and gaze intently, was enough to return some color warmth back to my body. I felt the brush of lips against mine seeking a way to intrude inside my mouth. I could feel the desperation in our kiss. Sasuke pushed me against the bench as I gripped his haori tighter. A stifled moan escaped me when we broke apart.

Those haunted onyx eyes that kept free from displaying any form of emotions suddenly darkened and Sasuke's gaze softened. A hand traced the trail of tears that remained dry on my cheeks. I don't know what Sasuke thought but I knew better than to question. Though he never spoke of it, Itachi was a taboo subject. "Forget revenge." I had been lost in my own thoughts but his voice that always allured me caught my full attention.

"Sasuke what are yo-"

"Revenge isn't suited for those aspiring dreams of reaching Hokage." Sasuke cut me off. My eyes widened hearing him say things that were out of his nature. Sasuke was…

I pressed my forehead against his chest. I understood what he was conveying in that single message. It was his own regrets of his deeds and a warning for me.

_Don't abandon comrades for the search of revenge. Don't forget what you want. Don't forget those who love you and those you love. Don't betray your home. You'll discover all that effort in revenge resulted in regret. _

Sasuke regretted killing Itachi. I knew that. I had an intuition in the depths of my mind that Uchiha Itachi had been a protective brother to Sasuke. I refused to believe this but that explained why Sasuke struggled to sleep in the Uchiha mansion.

I smiled weakly and I joined our lips once again. "Thank you."

-----------------

**Normal POV**

Tobi stood outside the main Akatsuki hideout all too pleased with how the events were about to unfold. Zetsu joined him at his side. The strange man had played a key role in providing Akatsuki the success it has had since the beginning. Information from enemies came slightly at ease with Zetsu being the main spy for Akatsuki. Camouflaging was a natural ability Zetsu had and was part of his bloodline limit. And Zetsu proved to be rather loyal.

"Pein is heading towards Konoha on his own accord to retrieve the Nine Tails," Zetsu said. Tobi however was least concerned to what his supposed leader had planned. As long as Pein didn't risk his life then perhaps wasting effort in stopping him had little priority. Then there was Sasuke who was infiltrating Konoha at the moment.

"What does he intend to do after he's captured Nine Tails? That is if he does," Tobi replied in his cheerful self that betrayed the serious and wicked man he truly was.

"Extract the beast. Though you seem certain he'll fail," Zetsu replied in neither interest nor concern to what Madara might be planning.

"On the contrary Pein is a highly skilled ninja. I'm merely going to use him for punishment," Tobi said his Sharingan a bright crimson but his mask prevented from Zetsu seeing this. Sasuke mustn't be led astray by that Kyuubi vassal, Uzumaki Naruto. Then there was the reason Team Hawk failed capturing Eight Tails. Zetsu knew better than question further.

"I'll see to what becomes of Pein in Konoha or better worded, what becomes of Konohagakure. From there our true plan will take motion," Zetsu said satisfied he was to witness the great upcoming changes to happen in the ninja world. Zetsu blended in to his surroundings gradually and then altogether disappeared towards Konoha. Tobi remained where he stood, with his arms crossed.

"What will you do Sasuke when Pein attacks?"

------------

**AN: I would have released this chapter earlier but I had to add and subtract some details. Also I had been busy with other stuff. (Sorry guys). **


	14. The Cards Are Drawn

**AN: **Sorry taking forever writing this when I promised a chapter every week or two weeks but I got busy typing other ones and haven't been able to gather enough thoughts for other stories. Anyway, re-reading this I wanted to rewrite this story but I'm not going to. The plot is slow developing sorry about that but things will go faster as of now so more action and drama and dialogue.

**--Omg thanks for your review guys! They're so encouraging to update more frequently! :D**

**Quick notes: **Ok I'm sure you don't want to read the whole toad training so I minimized that and cut to what happens in Konoha while Naruto is away.

_**Chapter 14-**_

_**The Cards Are Drawn**_

Time to mourn was limited as there was yet a code to decipher. The cryptologists were pulled back from their vacations into the stuffy room as books were piled everywhere and notes scribbled here and there. With the threat of Akatsuki attacking Konoha placed immense pressure on everyone, especially Tsunade who sought her job to keep all the villagers and ninjas under control as they made progress. Things were hectic enough for all who worked on cracking this code. The message itself presented an opportunity of unmasking the Akatsuki members who attacked Jirayai before they can cause major chaos on Konoha.

Unfortunately, progress was slow. Cryptologists wracked the corners of their brains trying to configure the shapes and lines into a comprehensible message, medical ninjas spent countless hours analyzing one of the bodies which proved crucial to their investigations, Jounins were asked to return from other less significant missions to add extra border protection to the village, Chunnins also provided more defenses, ANBU were disperse doing all sorts of high rank tasks, and there was no time to play. Shikamaru was given charge over the deciphering of Jirayai's code but he too knew if he kept pondering endlessly at what each symbol stood for then he'd get nowhere.

This being concluded, Shikamaru went around asking Jirayai's closest friends for clues if they could identify at least one symbol then perhaps the code could be more easily deciphered. First he found Kakashi who leaned against a tree reading leisurely while waiting for further orders from Tsunade but to his disappointment the pervert knew nothing. Then he met with the Fifth who too shook her head sighing that she wished she knew what Jirayai intended when writing his final words. That left only Naruto who was ordered to take it "easy". Sakura paused as she saw Shikamaru walking towards Naruto's apartment.

After Naruto found out Jirayai passed away, he locked himself away from society. Not even visits with Sasuke could serve as a remedy. Sakura worried but she knew the boy needed time to reflect. Shikamaru found himself waiting a whole five minutes after knocking before Naruto reluctantly opened the door. After noticing Naruto spaced out more unusually he decided this definitely got him nowhere and took Naruto to visit Kurenai. Naruto, shocked to witness another life growing inside Kurenai, began to understand why Shikamaru bought him to the hospital.

Lecturing Naruto proved to lift the spirits of the blond shinobi who now made his way to the cryptology department. Shikamaru interrogated Naruto until he noticed how what appeared to be "9"s were actually the letter "ta". Kakashi overheard them and aided them with "Make out tactics". Who would have thought the perverted book contained all the clues to the cryptic message. Together they solved more of the puzzle until the shocking truth revealed: "The Real one is not with them." All of them were even more confused than when they began researching. Their resort of possibly identifying what the message meant rested on asking Fukasaku. They went to the Hokage's office to ask the old frog who too was puzzled. Fukasaku knew only so much and informed them the information was too vague for him to confirm or for the lead of new details.

The autopsy and interrogation would take some more time which they clearly didn't have to leisurely waste. Naruto was set into doing something to help but Tsunade held him back. "I need revenge for Ero-Sennin." The cryptology woman merely stated he hadn't the power to stop Pein in his current state. Which led to Fukasaku's proposal…to train with him. Naruto agreed in the end which brought him to where he stood outside the Uchiha Territory with his traveling pack slung on his back and staring at the sinking sun.

It was best not to say anything to Sasuke. Naruto would feel like it would be like a "good-bye." Ever since the other night when Sasuke leant a shoulder to cry on, Naruto hadn't seen him. Heartache gnawed but he knew seeing Sasuke right now was not the best idea. Naruto would want to stay if he saw him. Just the thought of leaving the raven behind caused panic when he knew Akatsuki was near. Sakura promised to keep watch of the Uchiha if anything should happen. So with Shikamaru, Sakura and Tsunade to send him off with Fukasaku, Naruto felt confidence to surpass Jirayai in training. With new strengths he could protect Konoha, his friends, and Sasuke. The party exchanged positive wishes and good lucks and with that Naruto left to Myouboku Mountain. Leaving behind Konoha who was nowhere aware of the chaos to come…

* * *

Sakura fretted over silly matters such as her hair never staying in place or the fact Tsunade worked her too hard sometimes but when she took a serious issue such as Naruto leaving her an important task, the girl was nearly at her limit when Tsunade summoned her. The meeting as always was kept brief allowing no room for a debate – not that Sakura ever argued with Tsunade. Her mind wandered back and forth from the quick instructions offered by Tsunade to how she would confront Sasuke with a sudden decision. Even when she delayed her arrival, Sakura still managed to arrive inside the silent home of her comrade without a resolution to boost her confidence.

Another obstacle she anxiously thought of was how to find the Uchiha and how to properly strike a conversation with him. Sakura hardly needed to consider her choices when she caught sight of the raven sitting in the main room with tea served with an extra cup across from him – almost as if he had been expecting her. "I suppose you came to inform me the village will be at ease for a while knowing the dobe is gone," Sasuke said demonstrating no signs of any emotion.

"How do you know that?" Sakura asked recovering from her surprise. She wasn't here to coax the Uchiha or smitten him as she previously acted at a younger age.

"Hn. My morning has been moron proof that enough is evidence," Sasuke answered hardly inflicting any motion for Sakura to join his afternoon tea. Although one might call Sasuke rude from offering no hospitality for his guest, Sakura was well aware the man's personality had a limited hint of welcome. "Is there a reason you have come during a busy day?" Sasuke wasn't the type to draw out a conversation for mere small talk. The sooner the point and true objective was explained to him then he would immediately leave the topic into someone else's hands.

Sakura debated whether to take a seat right in front of the Uchiha or not. After much pondering she knew this conversation would cause her legs to grow numb. "Tsunade-sama sent me," Sakura replied knotting her eyebrows into an apparent anxious expression.

"As I've mentioned before, my services may be rendered for whatever job she wishes for me to overtake," Sasuke said taking a moment for a quick observance of Sakura's current state. Swollen bags under her eyes marked lack of sleep and when she bowed her head down slightly, the girl openly shouted to the world she was worried.

"I know that. Fighting without a sweat is a profession you take pride in as does Naruto, but due to chakra restraints and certain laws you can't engage in combat yet. Tsunade suspects you may hold important information regarding the dead Akatsuki member we are currently autopsying. Even with a body and a code, there's still no progress. She wants to thoroughly investigate you in case you lie," Sakura explained attempting to calm her pounding heart and shivers.

Sasuke placed the cup down emitting no sound before closing his eyes finally forming what seemed a mix of a thoughtful and aloof expression. "My knowledge of Akatsuki is limited but there's a chance the one you've captured was the one who caused that massacre."

Sakura pursed her lips into a thin line and her eyebrows pressed together in a clear grimace. "How do you know that?" She demanded raising her voice no longer caring that this man still held a place in her heart.

"Hokage-sama slipped a few details for me to consider before she questioned me thoroughly. I can't say that person is the very same who killed all those people but call it my intuition. Is that all you came to say? I have no desire speaking to anyone today," Sasuke replied simply not bothering to glance up at her.

Sakura placed her cup down softly. "Tsunade-sama requests you report any suspicions to the fellow ANBU who have been assigned to you. She fears Danzo has started to move and will soon come and question you personally." Sakura stared down at the table without much determination to gaze into piercing onyx eyes.

"I see. Just say it already, no need hiding your thoughts from me." Sasuke captured her green eyes and Sakura blushed slightly.

"Will you really go through playing as a double agent? Danzo isn't one to be taken lightly but then again neither are you," Sakura said her eyes showing genuine concern. Sasuke seemed unfazed by her comment and nodded slightly.

"Danzo is a man of high respect. I plan to gain his trust then inform Hokage-sama of his plans. In return, I may regain my use of chakra and will to go about Konoha," Sasuke answered choosing his words right. Sakura clenched her fists tightly into a ball with a sudden fury.

"This is unlike you. First you go after Itachi all frenzied and now you are carefree on this. How do we know you aren't going to pass lethal information to Danzou or anyone else in ROOT for that matter?" Sakura asked squeezing her nails against her palms almost hard enough to draw blood. Sasuke closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"Tsunade-sama provided me with false information Danzo might take into consideration. She, too, is careful about giving me true details. I am no fan of Danzo therefore I agreed to this mission." Sasuke stood up turning his back on Sakura.

"What about Naruto?" Sakura broke the silence that had settled between the both of them. It had always been difficult to speak to Sasuke and the situation was worse now than before. She made her eyes analyze Sasuke almost as if she stared hard enough, she could see into his soul. She saw nothing. Not even a twitch. Sasuke did turn his head slightly.

"What about him?" Maybe Sakura imagined it, but she took note that Sasuke's tone changed for a split second. His counter was a normal response. There wasn't anything suspicious there.

"You haven't told him anything have you?" Sakura now stood too, coming closer to the Uchiha.

"I have no need telling him of my affairs," Sasuke answered plainly. Sakura wasn't entirely sure but did Sasuke sound like he wanted to drop the subject? She pressed on.

"Sasuke…lately Naruto has really been happy. I haven't seen him like that before ever since you left. He trained so hard to bring you back that it would be a shame if you failed to give in to his determination. What I'm trying to say is…don't hurt him," Sakura said her lips pressing into a thin line causing an expression anyone would be intimated by. Sasuke didn't flinch or make any form of reaction.

"Over the years you and the dobe must have gotten close. He's a fool thinking I'm a source of his happiness. I won't hurt him, he'll hurt himself." Sasuke had about enough of Sakura's pointless rambling. He took hold of the door handle of the sliding door but a hand slapped over his.

"I'm not stupid Sasuke. You and Naruto were always close so of course both of you have a stronger bond than me to you. Naruto claimed he did all this chasing for me but when in fact he was running for you. I won't be able to bear pushing himself beyond the limit again," Sakura said drawing out a cold stare from Sasuke.

"I told him to stop concerning himself with me. None of this is my responsibility. I came to Konoha not for him or you. If that's all you came to speak to me about, then leave." Sakura felt her body freeze when Sasuke opened the door to motion her out. There had been many times the raven disagreed with her view but shooing her away hardly occurred as children. Now…Sasuke was not the Sasuke she knew. She felt a tears forming on the corners of her eyes but bit her lip to focus on the pain.

Sakura paused halfway out the door. "Naruto still admires you as a friend and rival. When you think no one is waiting for you, he's always there. Thank you for the tea." Sakura exited by without looking back. Her stride was hurried yet not hurried for she still wanted to keep Sasuke's company but was disturbed by the raven's attitude.

Sasuke took his place back at the table and placed his hands together to press them against his mouth in thought. It was a habit of his to do this when he wished to be left alone or was concentrating. The more he tried blocking away Sakura's messages, the more they pestered him. First it had been Kakashi to warn him, then Tsunade, and now Sakura. They all cared for Naruto; Sasuke knew stepping out of line during his mission with Naruto meant he faced consequences from all three of these old comrades. All of them would do anything to protect the ray of sunshine. Only Naruto would protect him, Uchiha Sasuke, a sinner. He wasn't worth saving. No, he didn't want to be saved by someone like Naruto.

Sasuke banged on the table with a fist his eyes flashing dangerously at the mere mental image of the grinning blond. He recalled those soft caresses against his smooth skin, the innocent kisses Naruto placed here and there when the blond thought he was asleep, Naruto's sounds of pure pleasure and joy, and that smile that always quaked something inside him. Sasuke denied the boy was getting under his skin. Sure they were "lovers" as Naruto determined their relationship but he wouldn't openly admit to such a category. He was doing this all to gain Naruto's absolute trust and the trust of his old comrades. Yet Naruto never failed to tear down the wall he erected from anyone crossing.

Before he could think of Sakura's words and Naruto further, there was a faint sound of footsteps coming closer to his room. Sasuke composed his face back to a blank yet intimidating presence. The door slid open without even requiring permission from Sasuke to enter. Three men entered towering over Sasuke who sat calmly as if he expected them from the start."Uchiha Sasuke," stated the one in the center that represented an air of authority. He was a middle aged stocky man with bandages wrapped around his forehead and concealing one eye while his good eye could hardly be seen behind heavy lids. Two ANBU stood at his side as he advanced forward with this wooden cane.

"And you are?" Sasuke asked not sure who this man was but he had an idea who it might be. His blood began to boil at just the gesture of a nod.

"Danzo, one of the three advisers of the Konoha Council, I'm sure we haven't been properly introduced before," the man spoke his voice calm yet there was a sense of animosity. It took all of Sasuke's willpower to remain impassive and not attack this man. Should he have no chakra restraints trapping him, Sasuke knew his Sharingan would have activated due to his fury and he would have no problem taking down the group.

"No, it's a shame we haven't," Sasuke responded mechanically. What else could he say? It wasn't time yet to murder this man. To have him squeal in fear and begging for mercy would have to wait.

"May I accompany you in a cup of tea? Or are you expecting company?" Danzo asked his gruff voice showing lack of kindness.

"Go ahead, I am expecting no one else," Sasuke sat motionless concentrating on keeping his face cool. Any hints of repugnance would give him off. This wasn't an easy feat. He hated this man already. Danzo nodded to his ANBU who took his signal and exited to probably stand outside the door and guard it from eavesdroppers. Sasuke placed his hand on the tea pot as he retrieved a new cup and placed it in front of Danzo to pour some tea from a adorned tea pot that had been his mother's.

"I imagined a missing nin to be less civil than to the hospitality I'm being offered here. By now rouges snarl rude comments towards me for locking them up and restricting them from freedom. You, on the other hand, have been too patient and quiet. What is your aim Uchiha Sasuke?" Danzo wasted little time on small talk such as the climate outside getting straight to the point.

Sasuke closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly taking a drink of his own tea. It was bitter. "A missing nin can act civil. What do I earn trying to cause chaos when I have restraints on? I have no aim but to reconcile with my comrades and serve Konoha once again," Sasuke replied keeping his onyx eyes intense. Danzo watched him closely also taking a sip from his tea.

"You prove a valid point. I understand Ibiki-san came to interrogate you several times and yet has received this same answer. He's not convinced and neither are the rest of us but that Uzumaki Naruto sure trusts you with his own life. What relationship do you both have? I can also convict Naruto of suspicions of helping a traitor," Danzo said placing his hands on the table to intertwine them together. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Involving Uzumaki to threaten me can bare consequences to those who are fond of him. Our relationship isn't of any concern to you." Sasuke had a difficult time hiding the smirk that was forming on his lips when a grim expression settled on Danzo's hard face.

"You are daring speaking to me in that tone. I am aware Tsunade is deeply fond of that boy to consider him for Hokage one day. She won't let me lay a finger on his head but…you can," Danzo said his lips pressed into a tight line. Sasuke let the smirk take over as he found the situation appropriate.

"Oh. You want me to play spy with Naruto so you can access information on Tsunade-sama?" Playing the fool didn't appeal to Sasuke but he had no other choice.

"Straight to business just like Uchiha Itachi always was. Yes, in short I do wish to add you to ROOT." Danzo drank more of his tea watching the raven.

Sasuke clenched the fabric of his hakama tightly seeing he couldn't openly express his disgust. "What will I get in return?" His voice remained steady but Danzo noted the boy wasn't too happy about this decision.

"You get your chakra use back and permission to roam the village not to mention an immediate promotion to an elite ANBU. All you need to do is report to me what Tsunade is planning and get Uzumaki Naruto on our side," Danzo answered standing up leaving his tea unfinished.

"I accept," Sasuke said quietly keeping his gaze penetrating. "Uzumaki Naruto has left the village. Haruno Sakura has told me this and she currently investigating the Akatsuki body they recovered. That is all I know as of now with the addition of Master Jirayai's death. He was a close mentor of Naruto's so he's shaken up about it." Sasuke ignored the pang of guilt that irked him.

Danzo smirked with satisfaction. "You will make a perfect spy. Thank you for the information, I will take it into consideration. By the way, has Tsunade contacted you yet? She is cautious too as I am."

"No, she has not. Only Naruto and Sakura come to visit, no one else besides the ANBU. When can I start?" Sasuke was at least hopeful the restraints would come off today but he knew it probably wouldn't happen.

"You just did. Sai will monitor your every move so try anything involving chakra, he'll notify me immediately. Sai can be your mentor and teach you what I expect from you as a member of ROOT. If this is all, then I will take my leave." Sasuke nodded watching the older man leave and when he made sure the man's presence was gone entirely, Sasuke smashed the cup with his hand. Or what he thought was the mere strength of his hand.

Electricity emitted from his hands and the vision of his eyes changed. An evil grin twisted onto his features realizing the old man had granted him back his chakra use. The seals had been dispelled by probably one of the ANBU standing outside. Sasuke had a murderous intent rising wanting to escape and kill the man before he reached the security of his lair. 'Sasuke what will you do when you get everything back?' A familiar voice echoed in his head.

'Nothing that involves you,' Sasuke had responded. The pout forming on Naruto's face froze Sasuke in his place.

'Asshole. When I become Hokage you can bet you won't speak to me like that!' Naruto stuck out his tongue as he had done when they were children.

'Hn.'

"What would you do Usuratonkachi?" Sasuke panted wiping the sweat from his brow before relaxing. Today had been hectic and he was in no mood to remember Naruto. Still he thought of the blond who he would kill with his own hands soon, the man he would betray. His best friend and lover.

* * *

"No, no, no! You are focusing too much chakra which creates an unbalance! At this rate you'll definitely turn into a frog!" screamed the old frog who had yet again smacked Naruto with this wooden stick.

"Hey, cool it old toad!" Naruto exclaimed rubbing his head where a bump was beginning to grow. So far from all the training going on without few breaks, Naruto lost count of the times the old toad used his stick to prevent him from acquiring features of a frog. Naruto speculated that only a light tap was necessary and the old toad probably enjoyed whacking the hell out of him.

"Old toad!? Have some manners sonny! Hmph, you are like spitting image of Jirayai-chan," the Fukasaku said outraged. Naruto pouted shaking his head.

"More oil!" Naruto demanded to Fukasaku who was off ranting again about Naruto's stupidity. Fukasaku gaped unsure whether this boy was serious or not.

"If I do that then you will turn into a toad! Senjustu is a hard technique and just adding more oil can diminish your own ability to blend your chakra with the natural energy of nature. The key is balance not add more oil!" Fukasaku protested but in the end found himself pouring more oil on Naruto who once again sat in a mediating form. His eyes closed in total concentration.

Naruto tried with all he could muster to blend his chakra with the energy nature emitted. WHACK! "OUCH!" Naruto cried when a sharp wooden stick met with his head again. Fukasaku crossed his arms.

"What did I do this time?!" Naruto demanded.

"Nothing, it's time for dinner," Fukasaku said already leaving his post to go towards the "house". Naruto muttered under his breath about how toads were evil schemers.

"I want to keep training," Naruto protested not moving from his spot.

"You need to let your body rest. How can you accomplish Senjutsu when you aren't fully rested? Come on, or you won't get any food," Fukasaku replied already ignoring the boy's screams. Naruto wasn't looking forward to the food anyway. All day, he admitted, to being distracted. Sasuke was on his mind constantly no matter when he tried to concentrate.

There was a knot of an uneasy feeling forming against his chest. It made him uncomfortable and a bother for training. He hoped everyone was alright back home. Naruto skipped dinner to train more. Fuck turning into a frog or stone. He had to get stronger. For Konoha. For Sasuke.

* * *

Cool wind blew making the leaves dance to its tune. It was a cloudless night with a chilly temperature. Two strangers stood outside the borders of Konoha watching the moon illuminate the dormant village. Bodies of dead Konoha ninjas laid sprawled on the mossy ground with expressions of shock and fear. "Konoha will receive my judgment soon." The male spoke with a monotonous voice and his female companion nodded.

She knew Pein wasn't going to spare Konoha. Frankly, she didn't host any feelings for this village. The village who tore her country apart. Konan would follow Pein wherever he went and aided in his missions. Tomorrow would be a battle field. They were both ready. Ready for a new world of peace.

* * *

**AN: **Yatta!!! I'm done with this chapter finally! You thought I dropped this series? Will, no, I didn't. I was just so caught up with schoolwork and reading the recent chapters. I have to edit some things as well and not just use what Kishimoto-sensei has already written but change the storyline. So I have no idea if I will include the war in this story but I guess I will since Naruto has yet to fight Madara. Until later guys!


	15. Unexpected Attack

**AN: **Been a bit busy and I was debating how to write this. I didn't want to copy the manga too much and since Sasuke is back of course events will happen differently. If I have spoiled the manga, sorry, I did warn for spoilers but after this, the story is different from the manga.

-To an anonymous reviewer who went by "AJ": Reading your review really encouraged me to keep writing this. You addressed important insights of this story and the delicate relationship between Sasuke and Naruto. Thank you :]

-I'm itching to get these fighting scenes over with, mainly because I suck at writing action and because I can't wait to write more scenes with Team 7 and the Sasuke and Naruto's relationship getting even more complicated.

-Quick note of apology: Almost a year…I know but I haven't abandoned this fic.

_**Chapter 15:**_

_**Unexpected Attack**_

"WHAT?" Tsunade stood up immediately when distressing news reached her ears. Her honey-colored eyes flashed dangerously also causing Shizune to become alert. A couple of Jounins were hardly surprised to see their Hokage's reaction to their information and kept grave expressions as Tsunade bit the nail of her thumb as she tried concentrating. "They chose a bad time to invade," Tsunade said clicking her tongue in frustration.

"Hokage-sama, should we alert the village? We do need to ask the people to evacuate or find some means of safety before they come inside the village," said Shizune who also felt anxiety crawling under her skin. She was elite Jounin herself but one couldn't help but feel nervousness in these situations. Tsunade said nothing for a while until she closed her eyes then opened them again.

"How many casualties do we have so far? And which gates have been totally disarmed?" Tsunade asked now facing the two Jounins who had woken up the Hokage to deliver dreading news.

"Ten so far and one gate have been disarmed completely. I have no idea how those bastards got through without making noise or even letting anyone alert the rest of us. The good thing was we came from a mission and found…well…the corpses," said one Jounin who cast a look of anger at the floor. Seeing his comrades lying on the floor dead was no pleasant sight.

"Damn it. That's not good. They might be well off inside the village without us even knowing. I thought they wouldn't attack for at least a while longer but we've run out of time," Tsunade said clenching her fists tightly. As Hokage she must act quickly but carefully too. One fatal mistake can cost her the lives of the villagers. Unfortunately, the cards were not on Konoha's side. Team Gai was not in the village and other Jounins were still away on other missions. And with Jirayai and Asuma gone, the outcome was looking slightly grim. There's also the fact they came for Naruto. Akatsuki…a formidable foe Tsunade had limited experience fighting.

Shizune's coal black eyes sharpened. "In any case, Tsunade-sama, we must act now. I can go to assist Sakura with the body." Tsunade nodded knowing this was an all out battle they were preparing for. The man who killed Jirayai was coming. This wasn't going to be easy. All of them had hardly knowledge of what the Akatsuki's abilities were.

Tsunade pounded her hand on the table drawing attention to her. "Shizune head over to the lab and help Sakura with the body. On your way there, order for all medical ninjas to get ready for treating any injured people. You two, get all the Jounins as well as Chunnins out of bed and tell them to report to me this instant. I want all ANBU squadrons including Danzo's ROOT team to cooperate with us. Actually, I want any capable ninja on the field! Someone contact the Ninja Academy to evacuate all the children to safety! We have little time to dawdle so go! Tell each ninja to pass on the word!" Tsunade exclaimed her words never faltering.

Shizune and the two Jounins bowed before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Tsunade banged the table with her fist again. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Konoha wasn't ready for an attack. At least Naruto wasn't in the village. As long as Akatsuki didn't get a hold on the brat, they would be fine. Her main concern was the village and that Akatsuki be held back until Naruto received news and found somewhere safe to stay. 'What would you do Jirayai?' Tsunade thought gazing outside the window. It was sunny.

* * *

"Are you serious!" Sakura said her green eyes wide with alarm. Shizune had stormed in without wasting a moment's breath to yell out orders. Sakura had been in the surgery room for a while now since her task had been to help with the investigation of the body. Shizune nodded as the workers inside the lab stopped what they were doing all of them appearing appalled by the news. "When did this happen! I woke up early and there's nothing wrong with the gates!" Sakura claimed almost like she was trying to convince herself that reality wasn't happening.

"Then it wasn't but now we have one gate gone and now we must hurry to find out anything useful from this body," Shizune said trying to get the group back to work. Sakura was ready to take off her gloves when Shizune stopped her. "I know the Uchiha means a lot to you but right now we need this information to save Naruto-kun and Konoha. Sasuke is surrounded by elite ANBU, there's no way he is in mortal danger," Shizune reassured Sakura who looked away.

"Sorry, you're right. So what's the main plan?" Sakura asked setting her anxiety for Sasuke and Naruto aside. Shizune tied back her hair getting ready for examining the body.

"We do as much as we can as the other ninjas buy us time. Getting information that might aid us is our main goal. Whatever happens, we continue without faltering got it?" Everyone in the room nodded their eyes set with determination.

'Sasuke…Naruto…don't get caught in this.' Sakura thought as she placed her hand flowing chakra above the chest.

* * *

"Follow me everyone! Everyone please hold on to your partner's hand and don't lose them! No panicking, we're moving somewhere safe." Iruka shouted out through a dirt tunnel as pairs of small feet moved a rapid pace along with a few other teachers. The children merely thought of this operation as an occasional drill the Academy held in case anything like today should happen. None of the teachers revealed the drill was in fact the real deal. Panic never helped and keeping the children safe and away from harm's way was their top priority. Iruka patiently waited as the line of children trailed along the tunnel making sure no child was left behind.

Iruka, himself, was nervous but he knew if he let the adrenaline get the best of him, he wouldn't be doing a good job as a teacher. He wanted to keep the kids safe. If it had been Naruto it would be the same. Thinking of Naruto made him falter. Those people were after Naruto. He just hoped the boy was safe.

* * *

Sasuke felt a presence approaching him. Whoever it was, they weren't being careful of masking it or weren't intending of masking it. "If you have something to say, do so already," Sasuke said beckoning his intruder inside his room. An ANBU came in with a white cat mask on. He was dressed in ANBU apparel and was at least an inch or two taller than Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm happy to see you too," said a familiar voice behind the mask. Sasuke could almost imagine the false smile behind the mask that annoyed him to no end. The ANBU removed his mask revealing Sai who smiled when Sasuke didn't even seem surprised to see him.

"Supposing you are here, I take it Danzo requires my services already or are you here to teach me the 'ropes'?" Sasuke asked studying Sai whose smile was kept in place. He knew right then and there both of them would never get along.

"Service but I must have you know, I don't entirely work for Danzo anymore and I take it you don't either. We're both on the same team Sasuke-kun – with Naruto-kun," Sai replied his smile growing a wider. Sasuke raised an eyebrow almost in challenge but kept himself tame. He had his chakra flow back, that was enough to satisfy him and keep his inner demons down.

"Hn. I have no keen interest what teams we play for. Our mission?" Sasuke wasn't going to waste any time talking about Naruto. He had enough thinking about the ray of sunshine. Sai took out a similar ANBU uniform from his traveling pack where he kept his ink and scrolls.

"Today, we all have the same mission: protect Konoha and Uzumaki Naruto. Is this a good warm-up Sasuke-kun?" Sai offered the clothing to Sasuke who took it from his hands without a hint of gratitude. Coal eyes narrowed at the mention of protecting Naruto…

"Akatsuki," Sasuke murmured and Sai nodded.

"On Tsunade-sama's orders, all capable ninja are to report for battle, including you. Even though your services are required, Tsunade-sama has asked you stay with me at all times, Sasuke-kun. Well, I'm supposed to watch any suspicious acts but I doubt you'd do something like that in a time of crisis for Konoha," Sai explained keeping that damn smile on his pale face. Sasuke said nothing changing his yukata into the ANBU uniform not even regarding Sai was in the same room with him.

"Hn. What's the plan?" Sasuke asked ignoring the fact the uniform brought unpleasant memories from the past.

"From Tsunade-sama, protect the village but Danzo wants us to acquire information on Tsunade-sama during this fiasco. He knows it's a good opportunity since her guard will be down. We have to only release certain information that doesn't harm Tsunade-sama or Naruto-kun." Sasuke placed on his white mark covering his face.

"Before we do anything, I want my sword back," Sasuke said dismissing everything Sai had just explained. Sai smiled again digging into his pack retrieving a sword he was given from Danzo.

"This one I presume?" Sai threw the Kusanagi in Sasuke's direction earning a sharp gaze from the Uchiha. Sasuke studied his sword making sure it hadn't been altered in any way. No marks of anyone even unsheathing it. "We should head out. I heard they're already in the village," Sai said his smile fading away. Sasuke glanced out the window. Madara wasn't supposed to launch any attacks while he infiltrated Konoha. What was that man thinking? Was this some test of loyalty? As if he'd side with Konoha.

Sasuke stiffened feeling a distant spark of a powerful chakra and one tense expression from Sai signaled the man had felt it too. "They're near…we should move." Sai nodded covering his face with his mask as Sasuke did the same. Without a single hesitation they followed the path where the foreign chakra originated. Well at least his replacement wasn't a load of weight as he matched Sasuke's speed.

Both stopped suddenly as the scent of blood overwhelmed them. Screams filtered the air as terror struck Konoha. Sasuke then recognized the chakra signature. 'Pein.' He hadn't met the man before but from the alarming chakra rates, he wasn't one to be easily disposed of. Konoha was his for the taking not this stranger! Madara's plans were overlapping his or were this some form of a game? "Finding Lady Tsunade is our top priority. We'll worry about Danzo later," Sai said already launching off the roof. Sasuke snorted truly hoping he could murder Sai soon.

Reluctantly he followed the painter picking up familiar chakra signatures here and there. He sensed a few growing weaker and weaker by the second. He had limited knowledge of Pein's jutsus but to be the leader of Akatsuki for a long term only pointed he was immensely powerful. Suddenly he felt a distinct chakra signature that caused his body to stop. Sai also stopped recognizing the chakra and they descended next to a pile of rocks where Kakashi lay bloodied. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Sai quickly rushed to Kakashi. "He's dead…" Sai said his voice distant in Sasuke's ears. Of course his teacher was dead, he knew it the moment they landed and his last trace of chakra disappeared completely.

Sasuke stood gazing into that one Sharingan eye that was now dull and lifeless. There were no thoughts or emotions washing over as he processed the sheer idea that his old teacher passed onto the next world. The thought of Itachi's death was unthinkable and now Kakashi lying there with his final sacrifice of protecting Naruto was certainly unconvincing. He expected the man to stand up suddenly chuckling lightly that he fell asleep on the rock thinking of Icha Icha Paradise. Kakashi didn't stand up or breathe or even speak again. When he recalled the man's advice, his patience and guidance Sasuke felt not grief as he had with Itachi but a feeling of somewhat guilt.

Sasuke crouched by Kakashi his hands reaching for his face. He closed his sensei's eyes. 'Warriors of the Leaf huh….' Sasuke thought dismissively already ready to leave. Sai asked no questions concerning his death except necessary ones.

"I sense Choji's signature and his father's. He might have escaped," Sai said calmly.

"Kakashi would have been a fool and saved them but from the damage he took, they figured out an important clue of the enemy," Sasuke stated concentrating on finding either Pein or Tsunade. He wanted to speak personally to Pein but it would prove more difficult without arousing suspicion. Coal eyes met onyx eyes and both gave a curt nod of understanding before taking off to either find Choji or Tsunade first.

They traveled for a few minutes until they felt a sharp chakra from their right. "Over there!" Sai said both of them catching a glance of a boy cowering in fear as a man wearing an Akatsuki coat came closer to him. Sasuke knew had seen the boy somewhere…oh he was the Third's grandson – the brat that hung closely to Naruto. What the hell was he thinking? Without warning Sai, Sasuke made his presence known.

"Get out of here," Sasuke said impassively to the boy. The boy merely glanced up at him not sure whether to be grateful or upset his heroic act had been cut short. Pein took no interest in Sasuke but he knew who lay under the mask.

"H-He hurt Iruka-sensei and Ebisu-sensei! H-he's looking for Naruto!" Konohamoru exclaimed his panicked eyes hoping Sasuke would understand his distress. Sasuke's hand tightened into a fist at the mention of his silly teammate. Even when he was absent he managed to cause all this chaos. Sai gripped Konohamoru's shoulder.

"We'll take it from here. Go find the Hokage-sama and ask her to send backup and medical ninjas," Sai instructed. Konohamoru hesitated still looking at Sasuke.

"But Naru-"

"I won't allow for the idiot to be taken. Now go unless you want to die," Sasuke said sharply. Konohamoru nodded fiercely before running away. Pein now took notice of them his violet eyes withholding no emotion.

"I see you don't intend to tell me where Uzumaki Naruto is. Has your path been swayed?" Pein said his voice monotonous. Sasuke wanted nothing more to put his freedom to use chakra but something held him back.

"Whatever errand you've been sent to do for a dog, you are a fool to come to Konoha. None of the ninjas will say anything about Naruto's whereabouts even if you destroy this village. Their foolishness is beyond your abilities." Sasuke gazed into bottomless eyes that watched him intently.

"Destroy a human's will and there will be no foolishness to act upon. If I can't go to Uzumaki Naruto, then I will bring him to me. What do you think is a good signal for him?" Pein asked. Sasuke's blood ran cold.

"You intend to destroy Konoha," Sasuke stated.

"As you did, Uchiha. I am not playing dog for Tobi but seeing as you protect Naruto you have truly switched sides. Then you too shall know my pain." Sasuke drew his sword his Sharingan swirling behind the mask. Judging from those violet eyes, Pein also was an eye user – a bloodline limit.

Sasuke incased his sword with Chidori ready for any attacks. Pein moved swiftly and rapidly avoiding Sasuke's attack. "Is it hurtful knowing your friends are dying? As we speak, the Hokage is receiving her own judgment." Sasuke's eyes went wide realizing the trap they had walked in on. Sai wasted no time to even hear Sasuke or even think twice of leaving Sasuke unattended. Unfortunately Pein saw through this and kicked Sai on his abdomen sending the ninja crashing with the floor. Sasuke pressed his lips together in concentration.

Sasuke smirked under the mask. "Fine we'll play your game but I warn you, you'll die here."

* * *

Tsunade stopped along with three other Jounins next to her as a man with bright orange hair, violet eyes, and piercings on his nose. She had no fear of this man for she only was worried for her village. She had seen the man before…the boy. "You're that kid Jirayai trained," Tsunade said recalling the three children from Rain that Jirayai stayed behind to aid. Had this boy really killed Jirayai – his tutor? None of this pleased her in fact she felt disgusted.

"Where is the Nine-Tailed beast?" Pein asked. Tsunade directly gazed into his odd eyes.

"That brat is all over the place nowadays and you expect me to know? I wouldn't tell you even if I had a single clue," Tsunade said. Pein closed his eyes almost in impatience.

"It's better if you cooperate unless you wish to see how meaningless it is to compare the differences in this village's power and mine. A war is brewing and the wisest choice is to comply," Pein said simply. Tsunade clenched her fists her fury rising.

"Do you expect the Fifth Hokage to abandon her people and given in to a bunch of terrorists? I suggest you reconsider underestimating the ninjas of the Leaf!" Tsunade shouted. Pein glared his patience thinning by the second.

"You clearly don't understand that you can't keep protecting Naruto forever." Tsunade chuckled shaking her head.

"We don't have to because Naruto is strong. He will come and save this village."

* * *

Ino's heart stopped for a few moments as she saw Shizune's body collapse to the floor. Her father quickly pushed her behind him almost like forming a barrier from Pein or at least one of the Peins. They had chosen a secluded location in which to discuss tactics and information they had gathered so far. Time was precious and to waste it on silly moves was dangerous. Now that one of the Peins had found them, they were short from death. "Shizune!" Ino screamed tears forming in the corners of her eye. Pein had the same technique as her father – reading minds. Now Pein knew of Naruto's location.

* * *

"I see so Uzumaki Naruto is in the Village of the Frogs."

Tsunade froze her eyes wide knowing their situation had just gone from worse to a nightmare. Pein noticed the chakra surrounding her feet that prevented him from using certain jutsus on her. "This nation is blind. When you kill someone, there will always be another who will return and kill you too. Thus an endless cycle of death and pain," Pein said walking away from them.

"Stop talking nonsense!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"I want you, this entire village, to feel pain, accept it, and know it. True peace comes when pain is understood." Pein jumped into the air. Tsunade quickly became alert unsure what he was planning. Then in an instant Pein was above Konoha receiving the grand view of the splendid city that would soon be a pile of rubble. He was ready to punch the village when Tsunade rushed too hoping to save her village. At the moment of impact all became silent.

Ninjas who had been waiting for orders had no idea what happened. Everything happened suddenly. Sasuke and Sai felt the Earth rumble. Ino fell, Sakura screamed, people shouted as buildings tumbled down on them, and the whole world had gone to hell. The attack came and went. Sakura shrugged off a slug gasping for air and her eyes widened in shock as the village of Konoha was no longer there.

Sai gasped for air coming out of the slug. He remembered Sasuke fighting then Pein suddenly disappearing and then the sky falling. Sai glanced around to be shocked for the first time in his life. Konoha was gone. Obliterated. He heard coughing and Sasuke came out bloodied with his mask having been crushed. He was bleeding from the wounds he attained from Pein.

"Shit," Sasuke said pulling the slug off of him. His body went slack when he noticed his surroundings or what was left of them. What goals did he have now? None.

"Gondaime-sama!" Sai exclaimed rushing to the limp body of the Fifth. Everyone else was unconscious or in a state of shock to act. Tsunade's eyes fluttered a small smile on her face her eyebrows scrunched together in pain. The diamond on her forehead had disappeared her body cold against Sai.

"U-Uchiha," she said her voice soft and weak. Sasuke turned to her wide-eyed his hands shaking under mixed emotions. "Protect Naruto." The honey-colored eyes closed her body dead weight in Sai's arms. A few ANBU rushed to the scene quickly working on Tsunade.

"We'll take her some place safe. In the meanwhile, buy us time," one ANBU instructed as Sai nodded understanding their mission. They had to fight Pein until Naruto came back. Sasuke stepped forward the sound of birds filling the silence his arm bursting with electricity.

"I'll fight Pein." Sai may be a man still learning human emotion but the command chilled the air around him. Sasuke truly planned to fight on his own without anyone else's assistance. He never questioned his own abilities and he never compared himself to Sasuke until now. Sasuke's power outmatched him without a doubt. If anyone could hold back Pein it was Sasuke. Sai nodded heaving the Hokage steadily with the help of other ANBU.

"Why is it you abandon the path of peace Uchiha Sasuke? Was it not your goal?" Sasuke turned his Sharingan activating immediately.

"Peace? I joined Akatsuki for reasons you wouldn't understand," Sasuke said for gritted teeth. Pein closed his eyes momentarily his face detained of any emotion.

"But Uchiha we are the same. You wish to cause pain to those who have hurt you and your loved ones. I only assisted, justice has been partially served." Sasuke tightened the grip on his sword unknown anger boiling in his blood. This man or whatever Pein was, had no righteous power to lecture Sasuke. He was not even close to Pein's insanity but the mere thought of this denial kindled his fury. He was like Pein. Seeking justice for the Uchiha plan, Pein ruined his last will for life. Why did he agree to fight Pein? That alone was a death wish, no, he would win. For who or what, those questions would come later. "Unless you have betrayed Tobi and Akatsuki.."

"My intentions in Akatsuki were for my personal purposes, I had no true attachment for monopoly," Sasuke hissed. Pein continued to stare at him, the strange pattern of his eyes free of no emotions.

"You do this for Uzumaki Naruto like the rest of the village?" Sasuke frowned at the mention of the one person who managed to drive him up the wall even in situations like these.

"Once he sees this chaos, Uzumaki Naruto should be your concern, not mine." He wasn't lying or defending Naruto. Leaving for three years hadn't affected his understanding of Naruto's personality. If there was one thing Naruto hated the most was losing his friends. "But I do want ask why Madara sent you here when my task is to infiltrate Konoha?"

"You already know the answer. Now step aside or will you point the blade at your own comrade for the sake of Uzumaki Naruto?" Sasuke wasn't anyone's pawn for the taking. If Madara thought he found an Uchiha who would kiss the very ground he walked on then he was sadly mistaken for Sasuke sought his own plans. Yet Madara sent Pein to question his loyalty, to enrage him further.

"Comrades? Don't make me laugh. Madara shouldn't involve himself in my affairs that's why I will kill you." Sasuke charged forward his Sharingan rivaling the Pein's strange eyes. He wasn't sure those eyes were a bloodline limit and if they were, he would not underestimate them. They could possess an unknown ability that might outmatch the Sharingan in some way. There was no way he could afford to be caught off guard. In seconds his body moved swiftly off the ground appearing behind Pein in less than a second. The man reappeared behind him, the Rinnegan taunting him.

"I expected more from you Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

Naruto could feel the chakra in his body connecting with his surroundings. Nature collaborating with his chakra made him feel whole and powerful. Training became harsh his body almost at its limits but he pressed onward wanting to make every second count. Finally he achieved what he had come for and there were no regrets. Fukasaku proudly watched him explore his newfound abilities their worries set aside at the moment. "Hey old toad I feel incredible!" Naruto exclaimed his grin wide.

"Have some manners boy!" Fukasaku half heartedly as Naruto's excitement reminded him so much of Jiraiya when the man had been just a lad. He could hardly believe Jiraiya-chan was dead.

"Aw, I'm having some fun!" Naruto protested settling back on a rock. The cane came out of nowhere when Fukasaku hit him on the head playfully. Naruto swore he felt a bump forming on the top of his head from the countless times Fukasaku wacked him with his cane when he misbehaved.

One of the little frogs interrupted them as he came hopping frantically. "Naruto-chan!" The frog was out of breath his eyes wide. "You must return to Konoha immediately!" Naruto frowned, Granny had better have not thought she would have him under her surveillance again though the urgency in the frog made him feel uneasy. "The Akatsuki attacked the village! Tsunade-sama is hurt, some are dead, and the entire village is gone!"

Naruto immediately got up from the rock his entire body shaking. The blood was running cold through his veins imagining the worst. Who were the fallen? Was it someone he held close? Sasuke? No, Sasuke was the most probable to survive of the whole village unless he didn't have his chakra back. What about Sakura-chan and Tsunade? He ran in the house scrambling for his equipment.

Fukasaku followed after him worry taking over. He saw the boy take out his new garment he'd been working on night and day. How much did the boy know about the Fourth? "Be safe out there." Naruto turned and grinned.

"Akatsuki should be more worried. They won't know what hit them," Naruto said taking one last look at the place Jiraiya once trained as a boy. He ran in blazing sun hoping to make it in time before anyone else died.


End file.
